negocio familiar: heredero
by aguilanegra7734
Summary: Drogas, armas, dinero. Takashi heredera el puesto de su abuelo en la nueva mafia mexicana, que busca expandir su poder hacia nuevos horizontes. Tokonohuso, la ciudad mas combatida por los yakuza para tener el control sobre Japón. Un nuevo grupo se une a la lucha por estas plazas. Es el comienzo de un nuevo líder en el submundo de la sociedad.
1. acto Inicial

Acto 1, parte 1: El alba de una guerra.

Tres camionetas color negro de un mismo diseño de la compañía Ford, se movían en caravana a través de las calles federales del estado de Yucatán, México. Se desviaron a una intercepción con un camino de tierra por aquella carretera, que los guiaba a una hacienda que no era localizable por los radares ni satélites de la policía, nacional e internacional. De las tres, sola una camioneta se acero al pórtico, donde varios sujetos armados y encapuchados se acercaron al auto cuando aparco. Manteniendo la compostura, esperaron a que el pasajero de la camioneta bajara por si mismo, para recibirlo con respeto.

-Señor Eliezer -saludo uno de los guardias. Un mexicano de tez blanca, vestimenta forma y un reloj de oro en la muñeca derecha -vengo a ver...

-Lo esta esperando -lo interrumpieron -si trae consigo su celular, apáguelo y retire el SIM -obedeciendo esta regla de rutina, le entrego su celular a su chofer -bien, adelante pase -abrieron parte de la reja para solo entrara él. Su auto y los que lo escoltaban, se estacionaron junto a otros vehículos mas de personas que también estaba siendo "esperadas".

Adentro de la enorme haciendo, o mas bien mansión. Fue hasta una sala de reuniones donde un total de mas de veinte personas reunidas a la mesa, todos lideres o capos de una de las mafias mas poderosas en este país luego de ganar la guerra interna del narco menudeo contra los demás grupos. El verdadero cartel de Mexico. El resultado de cinco grupos delictivos mas temidos en el país, el CJNG (cartel Jalisco nueva generación), los Zetas, los caballeros templarios, el cartel del golfo y el cartel de Sinaloa. Un imperio que extendieron mas allá de su país luego de llevar la guerra a otros grupos mafiosos en estados unidos, Canadá y centro América. Ahora, se encontraban luchando en un nuevo frente con tal de seguir expandiendo su territorio ahora en Sudamérica y reclamar el continente. Sin embargo, esta junta directiva no era para planificar la próxima lucha contra sus enemigos, era por otro motivo.

-Señores -hablo el máximo líder del cartel una vez todos estaban presentes -"El león de la Península" ha muerto.

Todos guardaron silencio, no debían sentir miedo. El hombre mencionado no había sido abatido por algún comando policial o del ejercito, sabían que se encontraba mal de salud y que pronto estaría frente a las puertas del jardín de Dios.

-Quien ocupara su lugar -pregunto con delicadeza.

-Su ultima petición fue que su nieto tomara su lugar. El chico tiene tan solo 18 años, pero; ha demostrado el mismo espíritu de ambición que tenia "el león" -conto el chapo.

-¿Donde esta? -pregunto uno de los capos.

-En este momento, regresando a su ciudad fuera del país -dijo y dio una vuelta a la reunión -señores él, es la oportunidad que estábamos esperando, para expandir nuestro poder mas allá de nuestro continente, de demostrar nuestro poder.

En un aeródromo privado de Tokonohuso, Japón. Un avión, también privado; arribo tras un largo viaje desde el país que posee al águila que devora a la serpiente sobre un nopal.

-Parece que me fui de aquí hace años -exclamo al ver la ciudad por las ventanas de la aeronave -solo fue un par de semanas. Menos, supongo.

Bajando por la escalera un joven pelinegro con ropas muy elegantes, fue recibido por los únicos tres que aun llamaba amigos.

-¡Takashi! -grito uno pintado de cabello rubio.

Eran Morita, Imamura y Kohta, recibiendo alegres a su amigo.

-Chicos -sonrió Komuro caminando hacia sus compañeros. Estrecho la mano

-Es una pena lo de tu abuelo, viejo ¿Como te sientes? -dijo Imamura.

-He perdido mas de lo quisiera -exclamo desviando la mirada, para después dar unos cuantos pasos más allá de donde estaban sus amigos y mirar al cielo -pero no es tiempo para lamentos. Es el momento de actuar.

Era el comienzo de un nuevo Takashi.

Drogas, armas, lavado de dinero, asesinatos. Son algunos de los mas conocidos negocios dentro del mercado negro donde yace la corrupción. Un submundo bajo nuestra realidad que todos ignoran y que rige a la sociedad en la que vivimos. Ninguna ciudad o poblado esta excepto de esto. Aquí, solo los mas fuertes perduran, esta es la leyenda del ascenso de uno de los mas temidos lideres del bajo mundo del narcotráfico.

-Que hacemos primero -pregunto Imamura.

-Déjenme eso a mi -sonrió maquiavélicamente.

No obstante, una pelirrosa se encontraba dentro de las instalaciones de la preparatoria Fujimi. Recargada del barandal perteneciente a la escalera de emergencia. Mientras las clases transcurrían, ella ahí miraba con tristeza en su interior hacia la entrada del complejo escolar. Recordando el ultimo momento cuando discutió con el chico al que no ha conseguido decirle lo que sentía.

-Takashi... -susurró.

Flashback.

Hace unas semanas atrás, Saya encontró a Komuro parado en este mismo lugar. Luego de las clases ella lo encontró sin mucho esfuerzo por encontrarlo, sabiendo que solía venir a este lugar cuando tenia problemas consigo mismo.

-Que estas haciendo aquí tonto -le encaro con esa típica expresión superior con el chico -¿Porque cada vez que buscas escapar de la realidad vienes al mismo lugar? ¿eh?

-¿Que quieres Takagi? -sin ganas, volteo a verla. Quería estar solo en ese momento.

-Apenas ha empezado el nuevo año y ya estas por reprobar por tantas faltas -se acerco a Takashi.

Con la diferencia de altura, Komuro logro verle el escote que ella poseía. Por respeto, miro a otro lado. Aunque la realidad era, que Saya buscaba que él la viera como mujer y ya no como una amiga.

-Porque te preocupas tanto -se recargo de espaldas sobre el barandal.

-Por que eres mi amigo tarado -respondió sin dejar el porte.

-Creí que odiabas ser amiga de la gente idiota -sonrió burlón.

-Odio a los idiotas, pero tu eres diferente; al menos tu sabes que lo eres -era cruel, pero honesta.

Si tan solo supiera como era en realidad, una personalidad que no quería Takashi que alguien viera, porque no estaban listos para presenciarlo.

-Cuando aceptaras que Rei sale con tu mejor amigo ¿eh? -le recordó algo hiriente al pelinegro -siempre que lloras por eso vienes aquí.

-No es por eso esta vez -dijo Takashi, se entristecio, pero no por esta chica Rei -no es por ella esta vez -noto que hablaba enserio -admito que me odio verlos así de felices -quería ser él quien la hiciera feliz, es una falsedad eso de: si ella es feliz, yo soy feliz. Por favor, si es uno quien hace feliz a la persona que ama, es infeliz el resto de su vida o cuanto tarde en superar la realidad -pero no es por ello que estoy aquí, Takagi.

-Te he dicho que me llames Saya -jamás iba a mostrar otra personalidad delante de él, a menos que dejara de ser un tonto -entonces porque tuve que encontrarte aquí hoy.

-Ayer vino un hombre a mi casa, un trabajador de mi abuelo -contaba Komuro.

-¿Tu abuelo? El que me has hablado que vive en el extranjero -comento Takagi.

-Si, vino a traer la noticia. Mi abuelo murió -ahora entendía porque esta así de sufrido, conociendo el porque le tenia aprecio a este hombre.

-Lo lamento -mostro condolencia.

-Mi madre pudo arreglar las cosas rápido, saldré del país para ir a despedirme como se debe -dijo.

-Supongo que tendrá que esperar -divago en voz alta la pelirrosa.

-¿Que cosa? -preguntó.

-Shido-sensei me pidió ayudarte con tu bajo rendimiento, con asesoramiento y eso -comento Saya -dime cuando volverás para que se podamos iniciar.

Tenia que ser sincera con ella.

-Veras, no se si volveré -se puso empático, Saya sintió en ese momento como algo en su interior se rompía -no solo voy a despedirme de mi abuelo. También hay cosas que tengo que resolver ahí, hable con Kohta, Morita e Imamura. Tal vez no vuelva.

-Pero... -Saya quería llorar tras escuchar sus palabras, tenia que seguir manteniendo esa presencia de mujer madura delante de él -pero que estupidez estas diciendo... ¡idiota! Tienes que volver, ¿porque no volverías?

-Aquí ya no tenga nada, incluso mi madre me apoya con mi esto -dijo Takashi.

-Que hay de tus amigos, creí que esos vagos eran los pocos amigos que tenías, siempre te juntas con ellos, pensé que te hacían sentir mas feliz -esta enojada con él.

-Solo era un juego de niños -dijo Komuro -la verdad es que quiero un lugar donde comenzar de nuevo.

-¿Y que hay de mi? -pregunto -¿acaso no te importo?

-De verdad, no entiendo porque lloras por mi -podía ver claramente que de sus ojos, brotaban las lagrimas -tienes un futuro prometedor como la chica mas lista de esta ciudad, tal vez del país. Porque te preocupas por mi -comenzó a alejarse y bajar por las escaleras -no querrás desperdiciar tu vida con un... tonto como yo -entonces se alejo.

-¡Takashi espera! -grito, pero no pudo impedir detenerlo, pudo ir tras él, pero sus piernas no querían moverse -te amo... -susurro, quebró en llanto -te amo, tonto... por tienes que ser así conmigo... -tapo sus ojos con la manga de su brazo.

Fin del flashback

Saya se mantenía algo de tiempo en ese lugar, mirando con gran claridad la entrada de la escuela. Esperando que Takashi, su tonto; volviese a cruzar por esas puertas.

-Takashi... por vuelve pronto.

No obstante, Takashi fue acompañado por sus amigos en la ciudad, junto a dos recién llegados, empleados de su abuelo. Donde les mostraría el lugar de trabajo que tenían instalado.

-Este es su guarida -dijo un joven mexicano de un año mas grande que Komuro -es pequeña, pero será un buen lugar para guardar las armas.

-Escuche bien armas ¡Armas! -Hirano se emociono.

-Pensé que podríamos usarlo como centro de operaciones -exclamo Komuro.

-Tu decides, es pequeña, pero puede ampliarse -sugirió una chica de la misma edad que su compatriota -es un buen lugar muy bien ubicado.

-Perdonen la pregunta, pero ¿quienes son ustedes?

-Soy Helen Poot-una mexicana, color de piel morena y una figura muy bien definida para ser una sicaria.

-Richard o Ricardo, me apellido Ballina, como les haga fácil -dijo el mexicano, un sicario y hacker -trabajamos para Takashi, por ordenes del León, como ultima voluntad.

-Les sugiero no hacerles preguntas en este momento, chicos -dijo Takashi -cuando llegue todos los materiales comenzaremos a preparar el negocio. Por el momento, ay que hacer la estrategia.

Sacando un mapa y poniéndolo sobre una mesa, mostro como estaba dividido la ciudad.

-Pensé que seria Tokio la ciudad donde lucharíamos, no en Tokonohuso -dijo la Helen.

-Esta ciudad esta dividida en cinco grupos peligrosos, sin contar a las pandillas que andan por ahí -dijo Komuro.

-Bueno, bueno. Por donde empezar -entonces solo comenzaron a mirar el mapa.

Tokonohuso es una enorme ciudad, sede de las plazas mas codiciadas de Japón por los clanes yakuza que intentan apoderarse del país. Ahora un nuevo contendiente se unido a la lucha, ¿quien será el reclame esta tierra en esta nueva guerra?


	2. Acto 1 parte 1

**Respuestas a sus reviews:**

**NigerianCall419: si Shizuka será su novia, pero mas adelante.**

**DanRoa: no se quien es chalino, pero Malverde si será mencionado.**

**Sin mas que decir, les traigo el nuevo acto de esta historia.**

Acto 1

Un años atrás...

Takashi recientemente acaba de empezar la vida de estudiante de preparatoria en Fujimi. La preparación previa para elegir una carrera para el futuro, sin embargo. La carrera que el quería tener no se aprendía en una universidad, pero lo usaba para empezar a andar el camino que quería.

Su abuelo, uno de los miembros mas poderosos del llamado verdadera mafia de México. Decidido a ayudar a su nieto, le envió un pequeño y modesto regalo con lo que empezar su negocio. Recibiendo una enorme caja de madera que cargo a su habitación cuando su madre no estaba, la abrió con un objeto contundente. Donde encontró una carta, escrita por él.

-Abuelo... -abrió el sobre y desdoblo la carta.

"Querido Takashi"

"Tu madre me ha contado que has empezado el bachillerato. Te felicito, aunque en tu país todos los jóvenes de tu edad tienen este gozo y aquí donde tu sangre proviene, no lo tienen. Yo se cuales son tus planes a futuro, muchos dirán que estas loco y que no terminara bien. Yo digo que, que importa el final, si no disfrutas del viaje. Tienes mi apoyo, y como muestra de ello, un regalo, para que empieces en el camino que te apasiona."

Una vez termino, doblo la carta para guardarla. Revisando el contenido de la caja, entre la espuma plástica para proteger el contenido. Hayo lo que su abuelo envió.

-Con lo todo narco debe empezar -Takashi sonrió al ver el contenido de la caja.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, al haber acabado las clases, con tres nuevos amigos que había hecho, (Imamura, Morita, Kohta), en el tejado. Perdían el tiempo conversando cosas de todo adolecente de preparatoria. Y entre platica y platica Imamura hizo la pregunta.

-Maldita sea! -Imamura se puso de malas al estar sentado sobre las escaleras -como desearía un maldito cigarrillo en este momento.

-Fumas? Apenas tenemos 16 -comento Morita.

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero soy fumador -se burlo, pero fue sincero al mismo tiempo -desgraciadamente por leyes debo tener 18 años para comprarme un paquetillo de cigarrillos.

-Como consigues cigarrillos entonces? -le pregunto su amigo de pelo pintado-

-Había un señor que me invitaba uno que otro en mi vecindario, pero se mudo y la adicción se me quedo -dijo Imamura.

-Cuanto se vende una caja de cigarrillos en el mercado? -pregunto Komuro al escuchar la conversación.

-Entre unos 20,000 yenes y 47,000 si es importado como esa marca Marlboro -conto el chico.

-Comprarías una cajetilla si te la dejo en 30,000 -puso una cajetilla frente a su amigo.

Sus tres amigos se quedaron impresionados que sacara esto, siendo él un chico tranquilo de la clase.

-Takashi! De donde sacaste?...

-Mi abuelo, me lo envió desde México -dijo el pelinegro.

-Tu también? -Kohta no podía creer que su colega también fuera fumador.

-No, en realidad no -exclamo.

-Entonces, porque tienes te envió eso?

-Supongo que a ustedes puedo contárselos -Komuro se puso de pie, para pararse delante de sus tres amigos -tengo un sueño desde que era chico, ese sueño es controlar el bajo mundo de esta ciudad, de este país, y todo lo que el sol toca -miraba el horizonte. Con esas palabras, sus tres amigos querían reírse, pero por respeto no lo hicieron.

-Hablas de ser Yakuza -ser mafioso, dijo Kohta.

-Si, ese es mi sueño -estaba hablando con ambición -se imaginan, ser uno de los grandes que marco la historia desde el bajo mundo. Todo lo que puedo obtener con el, dinero, bonitas mujeres -desde su lugar, habían algunas chicas saliendo de la escuela en ese momento, uno de ellas era un castaña de segundo año que para entonces amaba -tierras, poder...

-Hablas en serio -Imamura se maravillaba en la honestidad de sus palabras.

-Lo digo de verdad, voy a dejar mi marca en este mundo, pero no es algo que lograre solo -miro a sus amigos.

Ahora...

Unos cuantos días después de apenas volver a la ciudad, Takashi tuvo que regresar a la escuela. Aunque quería abandonarla y dedicarse completamente a su sueño. Tenias sus motivos para mantenerse en Fujimi.

-Keima Origami -el profesor de ingles de primera hora hacia el pase de lista antes de poder empezar su clase.

-Hi! -contesto su alumna.

-Komuro Takashi -menciono al pelinegro, que para Saya; aun seguía ausente.

-Hi! -se escucho su voz.

Apenas si volteo, para que tres estudiantes ver asombrada que Takashi no solo había vuelto. Sino que también estaba presente en la clase.

-Komuro... -susurro Takagi conteniendo las ganas que tenia de ir abrazar a su amigo.

-Komuro-san, vaya parece que ha vuelto y por fin se presenta a mi clase como se debe -exclamo el profesor, tal vez el chico había cambiado luego de su ausencia comentada por el director. Podía notar que regreso con un aura distinta a la de antes. Ojala fuera para mejor, era lo que pensaba su docente.

Los otros dos estudiantes, eran una pareja del aula que eran conocidos para Takashi al mismo tiempo que eran desconocidos. Rei, y su entonces novio; Hisashi.

-Es Komuro? -Hisashi no pudo contenerse a sonreír luego de la repentina ausencia en la escuela por su parte -es bueno verlo.

-Si... si -a Rei puso un rostro enojado, no porque le disgustaba verlo de nuevo, muy profundo en ella, se alegraba de verlo otra vez tras irse sin despedirse de ellos. Estaba enojada porque se fue sin decir nada y volvió de la misma forma. Rei le había dicho una vez a Komuro que todo lo que sentía por él murió hace tiempo, pero los sentimientos aun vivían muy mínimamente en su interior.

Tras el pase de lista, y siendo el maestro de la primera hora, el hombre tenia que dar un anuncio antes de empezar a dar el tema del día.

-Bueno, un anuncio estudiantes -dijo el maestro -dos alumnos de transferencia se unen a su salón el dia de hoy.

Dándoles la indicación, ambos nuevos estudiantes entraron para presentarse ante sus nuevos compañeros. Una morena y un joven caucásico, los dos oriundos de México

-Un gusto -saludo la morena pelinegra -soy Helen Poot Loria -la chica llamo la atención de la mayoría de los chicos, al ser bendecida con atributos de admirar que eran resaltados por su piel quemada.

-Yo soy Ricardo Jesús, Ballina García -en cambio el, se le notaba un aura mas madura, lo que para algunas de las pocas femeninas del aula les parecía atractivo e interesante -venimos de México.

Luego de identificar el país, se asombraron que ambos nuevos alumnos pudieran dominar el japonés a la perfección, sin trabas o complicaciones. El día de clases continuo luego de su presentaciones, al igual que el primer maestro, los demás docentes se impresionaron de la presencia de Takashi en sus clases, lo que ya no era común ver. Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, Saya quiso acercársele; pero no pudo. Komuro había ido con sus tres amigos de siempre mas los dos nuevos estudiantes. Había vuelto, pero no era el mismo chico de siempre. Aun así su corazón se había aferrado a él luego de no poder confesar lo que sentía con tiempo.

Tuvo que esperar que el día de clases llegara a su final, para poder acercársele como quería, aun viendo que de repente se había vuelto amigo de ambos mexicanos, no sabia que no era simples amigos para Takashi. Los alumnos dejaban la escuela para dirigirse a sus hogares o ir por allí con sus amigos.

-No crei que ustedes iban a ingresar aquí también -dijo Morita entre los seis cuando salían.

-Solo lo hacemos por ordenes del señor León, pidió que nos mantuviéramos cerca de él -Takashi -y no bajar la guardia.

-Bajar la guardia? -pregunto Imamura.

-Ustedes son... -Kohta iba a decir públicamente que son sicarios, pero un toser del mexicano le advirtió que no lo dijera -...eso... y muchos yakuza contratan a gente como ustedes para ser guardaespaldas o mercenarios.

Su conversación pudo haber continuado, de no ser por una pelirrosa que llego por detrás de Takashi, venia enojada con él.

-Komuro Takashi! -grito Saya, y el pequeño grupo de estudiantes miro extrañado a la chica por levantar la voz frente a todos sin sentir pena, pero no eran los únicos. Otros alumnos que iban de salida también la miraron confundida con su acción.

-Sa... -no le dejo saludarla.

-Ven aquí idiota! -se acerco a él, le tomo de la mano y comenzó a llevarlo lejos.

-Oye espera! -no forcejeo para soltarse, simplemente se dejo jalar por la chica.

-Cierra la boca! quieres?! -claramente estaba encabronada con él.

-Adelántense! -grito Komuro al resto de sus amigos -los veré ahí después!

-Cállate un momento! -le volvió a gritar.

Pensando brevemente lo que iba a pasar con él y la chica mas inteligente de su escuela, y por poco a nivel nacional. Partieron al lugar que llamaban refugio donde llego anteriormente Komuro de viaje al extranjero. No tan cerca ni muy lejos, Rei y su novio habían visto como Saya se llevaba al pelinegro lejos del resto, Hisashi no le tomo mucha importancia, pero la castaña no le agradaba ver que Takashi con Saya.

No obstante, Saya había ido llevado a Takashi hasta la parte trasera de los edificios de la escuela, lejos de cualquiera que pudiera oírlos o verlos. Poniéndolo contra la pared, (literalmente) le enfrento.

-Takashi Komuro... -dijo venenosa -sabes el dolor de cabeza que me has causado con irte así de pronto y volver?!

-mm... -no sabia si mantener silencio o defenderse, así que decidió mantener silencio un rato y escuchar lo que tenia que desahogar.

Justo cuando él esperaba que siguiera gritándole como era costumbre, Saya termino abrazándolo, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico.

-Realmente creí que no volverías -contenía las lagrimas de tristeza manteniendo su cara en el pecho del chico.

-Saya -le impacto que le llamara por su nombre, sintió el calor del chico cuando paso su mano sobre su cabello y la abrazaba contra él como debía. Porque es lo que un hombre hace -perdóname, no fue mi intensión hacerte sufrir.

Entonces decidió llorar en silencio, primera vez que veía este lado de la pelirrosa. Después de el llanto paso y pudo aliviarse. Mantuvo con ella a Takashi, el tiempo que lo necesitaba al aun seguir herida.

-Paso mucho en mi vida desde que te fuiste -se mantenía delante de Komuro luego de limpiar sus lagrimas.

-Tanto? solo me ausente un mes -dijo y molesto a Saya, solo carcajeo para que no se molestara -que tanto paso.

Flashback

Durante el tiempo que Takashi se fue de la ciudad, Saya trataba de seguir con la gran posibilidad de que él ya no regresaría a su vida. Cuando todo no podía ponerse peor, una tarde de fin de semana, cuando andaba por los pasillos de su casa o mansión. Llego a pasar por la sala de visitantes de su padre, donde lo vio a él sentado en el sofá delante de su madre. Soichirou tenia una mirada mas seria de lo acostumbrado a ver, y su madre se mostraba preocupada por algún motivo que Saya no podía comprender.

-Soichirou no puedes estar hablando enserio -escucho decir a su madre Yuriko en un tono de preocupación.

-Lo hago, Yuriko, pero es verdad, ya no siento lo mismo que sentía por ti como cuando nos conocimos. Además, he conocido a alguien mas -oyó de su padre.

Claramente entendía que discutían, sus padres estaban iban a divorciarse.

Fin del flashback

Tras oír li que había acontecido con Saya y su familia. Komuro sentirse mal. Ahora se encontraban sentados sobre el césped, con sus espaldas sobre la pared.

-Lamento mucho lo que estas pasando -dijo Takashi.

-Supongo que lo entiendes, tu también pasaste por la misma situación -dijo Takagi.

Los padres de Komuro estaban separados.

-En realidad no -le respondió -mi padre abandonó a mi madre cuando me estaba esperando, ella se hizo cargo de mi, sola. Con la ayuda de mi abuelo.

Es diferente crecer desde la infancia con un padre presente y otro ausente, a crecer y ver a tus padres separarse.

-Tienes razón -dijo Saya -aun así, es duro asimilarlo que pasará. Ellos todavía no me dicen, supongo que esperan el mejor momento para hacerlo.

-Relajate -hizo que la pelirrosa le mirará -no pienses lo que pasará, confía en que todo irá bien. Eso siempre me decía mi abuelo -miró al cielo, como si el hombre estuviera allí, se puso de pie -si alguna vez, me necesitás -le extendió su mano a la chica -esta vez estaré allí.

Ahora estaba mas calmada, esas palabras le daban aliento a Saya, mas si provenían de él. Algo que nunca espero oír de Takashi.

-Que estás diciendo idiota -volvió a ser la típica chica tsundere de siempre. Le tomo la mano y se puso de pie con su ayuda.

-Jaja -rio Komuro con el regreso de su actitud -nunca dejarás de actuar como tsundere conmigo verdad -el rostro de Saya se pinto de rojo por completo.

Haciendo un gesto para la chica, como prueba de que le agradaba verla de nuevo, él le beso en la mejilla.

-Que?... -le tomó desprevenida -porque hiciste eso... -puso su mano donde le beso.

-Disculpa, pero, sentía que debía hacerlo -aceptando que no podía esto así, Saya se le acercó y estirándose de sus pies, le dio un corto y sencillo beso en los labios. Ahora Komuro fue el que tomaron desprevenido -Saya...

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, idiota -se alegro en su modo tsundere.

Tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo por la dirección en la que llegaron. Fue detrás de Saya, pero con calma. Para ver que subía a uno de los autos conducidos por los empleados de su familia, con tal de llevarla a casa. Nadie se dio cuenta, pero a la distancia de la escuela, un auto color negro con la ventana del copiloto parcialmente abierta, apuntando a donde ambos estudiantes salían. Cuando los dos se despidieron y cada uno tomo su medio, este vehículo cerro sus ventanas, encendió el motor y dieron vuelta por la calle en la que estaban. ¿A quien de los dos jóvenes estaban acechando?

Avanzando por las calles, Takashi cambio su sonrisa abierta a una mas maquiavélica. Se entero de algo que le beneficiaria en un futuro.

-Así que, el señor de Tokonosu se esta divorciando -dijo Takashi.

Flashback

Durante la visita a México que hizo Komuro para despedirse de su abuelo. Luego de estar presente en el funeral con su madre, con muchos capos y lideres del nuevo grupo delictivo que controla el país desde la sombras. Takashi fue llevado por el mismo líder del cartel para ser iniciado como uno mas de los lideres de esta nueva mafia mexicana. Tal vez era muy pronto para darle un puesto tal alto a un adolecente de 17 años. Pero en el pasado, ante los demás jefes, su abuelo lo entreno en practica como durante acción. No era un diamante pulido el chico, sino fue moldeado para tomar el lugar del león de la península había dejado atrás.

Delante de todos los jefes, el líder del cartel y un cura con una bíblica en las manos. Takashi tenia que hacer el juramento, algo que ellos comenzaron para ver quienes serian realmente leales a su bando.

-Pon tu mano sobre la biblia -indicaba el católico -con la palma extendida de otra mano repite...

-Yo, Takashi Komuro león -su segundo apellido era león, por cortesía de su madre mitad mexicana mitad nipona -ante su hijo Jesús, Dios todopoderoso, el espíritu santo y nuestro señor Jesús Malverde -detrás del cura, una estatua de la crucifixión de cristo, a sus pies, una escultura del conocido santo de los narcos -prometo que todas nuestras mis acciones serán en beneficio de nuestra gente.

Entonces el líder supremo paso delante del cura, para continuar con su iniciación. Su líder, nadie mas ni menos que el mas temido narcotraficante de México, el chapo Guzmán.

-Las reglas que escribimos, son para preservar la paz entre nosotros y con nuestros socios. Si las rompes, morirás -dijo, la mirada de Takashi era seria y decidida:

1- No serás imagen publica de nuestras acciones. Como civil debes tener un perfil bajo, como líder uno mucho mas bajo. Ser invisible.

2- No delataras con la policía a tus enemigos. Nuestros problemas, son nuestros problemas. Nosotros los resolveremos con nuestros medios, aunque tengamos que llevarles la guerra.

3- Si el deber cívico (como jurado) o militar (ser llamado al servicio) te llama, iras. Todo lo que dejes atrás (familia, negocios, puesto y tierras) será guardado hasta tu retorno.

4- Los problemas de nuestros amigos, son nuestros problemas. Los problemas de tus amigos, serán sus problemas.

La antigua mafia de Al capone tenia la costumbre, de que si presentaban miembros externos a la mafia y era presentado como un amigo, significaba que seria parte del cartel. Si era presentado como un amigo de quien lo trae delante de los demás. Nada de lo que pida o diga será tomado enserio o será tomado como ofensa y castigado.

5- No consumirás nada de la mercancía que produzcas, vendas o transportes.

El negocio que maneje cada miembro de la mafia, no será alterado por su mismo patrón. Sea que produzca droga o personas, la transporte o venda. No podrá tocarla para no destruir el balance de sus negocios.

6- No tocaras a la mujer o mujeres ni familiares de otros miembros sin su consentimiento.

Podía tener cuantas mujeres quisiera, cuantos hijos quisiera con ellas. Pero no podías tocar a la mujer, hija, prima o sobrina de otro miembro sin tener permiso. Si quería tener una relación con alguna mujer de otro debía hablarlo con él. El castigo por el adulterio era el mismo dictado por Dios. La muerte.

7- Actuaras con mediación y consenso. No dejaras que tus sentimientos como la ira y venganza no te deben dominar.

8- Serás humilde con los demás. No presumir sus logros ni negocios o mujeres ante miembros o algún conocido.

9- Si robas el dinero o las tierras de otro mafioso, serás tratado como traidor, y castigado como Dios manda.

10- Tu fe la tendrás siempre en dios y en todo momento. Darás el diez por ciento de tus ganancias a Dios o alguna acción caritativa.

Al ser de un país de fuertes creencias religiosas, era natural que tuvieran una ley así. Aunque sus acciones serian castigadas al final.

-Honrare las leyes que demandan, y si llego a romper las reglas, nombre será denostado y cuerpo consumido en llamas -firmo el contrato con su voz.

-Bienvenido al redil hermano -fue aceptado.

Mas tarde de su con vertimiento. Takashi caminaba a lado del mismo chapo en su casa personal en algún lado en el norte.

-Expandir nuestro negocio es nuestra meta, como cualquier empresa que busca triunfar -decía el chapo -ahora mismo tengo hombres en estados unidos ganando territorio, mas de veinte de sus estados ya son controlados por los nuestros, y el centro del continente, los maras han perdido poder luego de que su presidente aceptara la ayuda de nuestro propio regente para controlar la delincuencia.

-Enviaron a sicarios vestidos como los policías que son para apoyar su lucha -dedujo Komuro.

-Tu abuelo no mentía con que te enseño a ser perspicaz -dijo el gran narco -los maras tendrán armas, pero las armas no pueden contra el dinero si estas sin balas, así los tenemos a los maras a ahora. Cuando tomemos el centro, iremos hacia el sur. Pero también estoy interesado en el oriente. Y Japón es la entrada a su continente.

-Tokonosu es el centro de las disputas de los yakuza en el país, secuestros, ataques entre grupos, drogas y armas. Ahí son mas reservados que aquí. no significa que sean mas fáciles de derrotar.

-Por eso acepte la demanda de tu abuelo cuando falleció -se detuvo delante del chico -quiero que vuelvas a tu ciudad para que dirijas la expansión de nuestro grupo en tu país. Te daré lo que necesites para que lo logres. Armas, hombres, dinero. Solo quiero que ganes Japón para nosotros, por supuesto, no estarás solo.

-Tan solo en Tokonosu hay cinco grupos yakuza, siete si cuento a otros dos que también quieren tener el control de la ciudad -conto Komuro.

-Sabes quienes son? -pregunto, recibió un si de respuesta -entonces decide contra quien vas primero. No seas como Hitler y combatas en cuatro frentes al mismo tiempo.

-Tengalo por seguro, Don chapo.

Fin del Flashback

Siete grupos, controlaban la ciudad, si quería obtener el control de la ciudad, tendría que enfrentar un grupo a la vez. Y el primer bando, lo tenia en la mira. Higure no Hebi, los yakuza que el padre de Saya dirigía.


	3. Acto 1 parte 2

Acto 2

Una vez Takashi llego al lugar que ocupaba como guarida con sus amigos y como base para sus futuros sueños. Llego para encontrarlos cuando los soldados asignados por la nueva mafia para cumplir con su meta; estaban viendo como los dos sicarios principales, les enseñaban a disparar a Imamura, Morita y Kohta.

Sin hacer notar su presencia, Desde atrás podía ver como el sicario le había prestado una pistola de uso policial estadounidense para que practicara su puntería con botellas y latas que quien sabe de donde las sacaron. De los cinco tiros, Imamura fallo cuatro a la primera ronda. Morita tuvo mas puntería, dándole a tres de los envases. Mientras que Kohta dejo maravillados a todos.

-¿Sabes disparar? -pregunto Ricardo al otaku amigo de Takashi.

-Algo, durante el verano pasado fui a América donde pudo ir a un campo de tiro a practicar un poco -conto brevemente, nervioso.

-Bien -le entrego el arma luego de cambiarle el cargador -veamos que tan bueno eres.

-Con suerte será mejor que nosotros -dijo Imamura casi fafarroneando, estando a un lado con Morita, ambos cerca de la otra sicaria.

Solo bastaron tres segundos, para que Hirano acertara a cada uno de los blancos sin mucho esfuerzo y con un rostro sádico, psicópata dibujado en su rostro tras vencer.

-Eh?... -Imamura quedo callado ante la superioridad de Kohta con la pistola.

Incluso los soldados de la mafia presentes, se maravillaron ante el talento del gordo japonés.

-¿Que clase de campo de tiro fuiste? -pregunto Helen, incluso ella quedo asombrada.

-Uno común -contaba Hirano -el instructor me conto que era miembro de los Black Forest -el grupo mercenario numero uno de los estados unidos.

Acercándose a su nuevo jefe mientras los soldados le prestaban sus armas a Hirano para ver su desempeño, impresionándose cada vez mas. No solo dominaba las pistolas, también las escopetas, los ametralladoras, los rifles que tenían estos mafiosos. Era como ver casi a un soldado de elite de las mejores naciones en el cuerpo de un estudiante, o tal vez solo era un loco obsesionado con las armas, mas peligroso de lo que aparentaba.

-¿Sabias de su talento? -pregunto Ricardo.

-Estaba consciente de que había entrenado con armas, pero jamás pensé que seria un experto -estaba orgulloso de tener a un chico así como su amigo y aliado.

Luego de verlos entrenar, llevo a dentro de su "guarida". Que no era mas que una pequeña cabaña en una zona alejada de la ciudad cerca un lago en el bosque, cercano a las zona urbana del noreste de Tokonuso.

-¿Y como vamos a empezar con esto? -pregunto Morita.

-Vender drogas ¿no? Marihuana, Coca, anfetaminas... -dijo Imamura.

Ojala hacerse llamar narco o mafioso fuera tan fácil, pero no. Para tener un negocio en el bajo mundo del mercado negro lo primero es tener la mercancía en las manos, lo segundo que tienes que saber es quienes son tus competencias y como tratar con ellos.

-No, primero hay que reclamar territorio para empezar con los negocios -exclamo Takashi, con un mapa de toda la ciudad -lo cual ya tenemos nuestro primer punto para las ventas -señalo un local en el mapa, el cual tenia tachado con una leyenda escrita que decía "Fujimura."

Cuando cayo la noche, antes de que la luna llegara a su máximo punto. Takashi fue únicamente acompañado de sus dos sicarios y dos de sus soldados en una camioneta pick up negra con vidrios blindados y polarizados. Fueron hasta un pequeño local de apuestas con maquinas traga monedas como muchos establecimientos en la zona alta de la ciudad japonesa. Y mientras sus soldados aguardaban en la camioneta vigilando que nadie apareciera, Takashi y sus dos sicarios ingresaron al establecimiento.

-¿Que es este lugar? -pregunto la morena.

-Un pequeño casino -dijo Takashi, entrando por el frente, seguido de ambos mexicanos.

Un guardia de seguridad los vio, pero en vez de detenerlos, reconocio al chico y lo saludo. El hombre no llevaba un uniforme de guardia, sino ropa casual que lo hacían lucir elegante y peligroso, trabajaba para el mismo dueño del lugar.

-Komuro-san -dijo respetuoso.

-Hola, vienen conmigo -sus dos sicarios, con gabardinas puestas, ocultando las pistolas que tenían en la cintura -¿esta Fujimura? -pregunto el pelinegro.

-Esta atrás -respondió el joven hombre.

Pasando entre los pasillos llenos de maquinas con gente jugando en ellas, mayoría ancianos. Llegaron hasta la puerta del staff del negocio. Entrando con cuidado sin hacer que alguien los mirara, ingresaron al verdadero casino. Donde había una barra de licores, camareras con faldas cortas, blusas sin mangas y grandes escotes. Mesas de billar, póker, Black Jack, repleta de fumadores y bebedores amateurs que les gustaba apostar y perder su dinero. Un lugar muy elegante para ser clandestino.

-Ilegal supongo -comento Helen -como sabes de este lugar.

-Cuando mi abuelo me envió una caja repleta de cigarrillos hace un año, mi madre me presento a un viejo amigo suyo de una pandilla que tuvo en la preparatoria -les contaba Komuro -es dueño de este lugar, le propuse vender cigarrillos a bajo costo y le agrado la idea.

En una mesa comedor, pegada a la pared con sillones acojinados, un hombre de cabellera rapada con dos jóvenes mujeres atractivas a cada lado, fumando uno de estos cigarrillos. Vio a Komuro y rápido se saco el cigarro de la boca, sin soltar a las damas.

-¡Miren quien es, Komuro Takashi! -el hombre estaba feliz de verlo -hace tiempo que no te veía, chico. Como esta tu madre.

-Ella esta bien, Fujimura-san. Solo que se quedo en México para tratar unas cosas -Takashi tomo lugar enfrente del hombre con sus sicarios parados detrás de suyo.

-Una pena lo de tu abuelo -se compadeció -dime que te trae aquí esta vez. No es normal que me visites -tomo su cigarro del cenicero donde lo puso.

-Quiero hablar de un nuevo negocio contigo, si te interesa -puso sus manos sobre la mesa con los dedos entrelazados, poniendo una expresión seria en sus ojos.

-Señoritas, les molesta sin nos dejan un momento a solas -entendió que era algo serio, dijo y ellas se levantaron de sus asientos, para irse a perder a la barra del bar -dime de que se trata.

-Dime, tus clientes aquí no les interesa alguno de estos productos -saco de bolsillos, tres cosas. Un puro de marihuana, un sobrecito con un extraño y llamativo polvo blanco, por ultimo unas pastillas que se parecían al paracetamol, grandes y redondas. Viendo de que se trataba, el hombre dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

Flashback

Antes de venir a este lugar. Takashi les mostro a sus amigos lo que habían traído en el avión cuando regreso a Japón. Una carga de mas de una tonelada con drogas, hechas en México y conservadas para su llegada al otro lado del mundo para comenzar con la invasión de la nueva mafia mexicana.

-Esto es... -Kohta miro atónito.

-Marihuana -las hojas secas en frascos que decían ser orégano -cocaína -la habían metido en botes de talco -anfetaminas -cajas de medicamento falso, emplastecido para hacerlo mas creíble -heroína -ampolletas medicinales falsas. Imamura identifico cada droga a pesar de estar disfrazada.

El día que su amigo volvió, vieron que los soldados que llegaron con él, subieron cajas de cartón a un camión que también esperaba en el aeródromo. Esto era lo que esas cajas traían.

-Venderemos esto -pregunto curioso Imamura.

-Lo distribuiremos -dijo Komuro -cerrando el camión donde tenían todo esto, era un doble remolque de camión donde tenían ocultado esto -como todo buen empresario, necesitamos quienes estén dispuestos a vender lo nuestro. La distribución la haremos nosotros.

-Eso... suena algo complicado -exclamo Morita -como vamos a vender esto, o bueno como conseguiremos quienes quieran comprarnos. Digo, si lo llevamos a la escuela es peligroso.

-Morita piensa mas allá de Fujimi -contesto Komuro -descuiden, se como comenzar esto.

Fin del Flashback.

Al cabo de dos semanas, estos cuatro jóvenes "empresarios" comenzaron a expandir el negocio como planeaba Takashi, como lo quería la verdadera mafia mexicana. Empezaron vendiendo su mercancía al negocio ilegal del señor Fujimura, así es, a él se lo vendían y el hombre lo revendía, aunque era mas factible hacer que lo vendiera por ellos, hacerlo de esta manera, de forma limitada y controlada, haría pasarlos desapercibidos. Si algún día caía una redada al lugar, el único culpable cuando se hallara la droga seria del hombre.

Takashi sabia que Morita, en su intento por hacerse famoso cantando música Rock, la cual canciones que componía no eran muy buenas, tenia conocimiento de varios lugares donde los jóvenes iban a estos sitios, para escuchar la buena música y drogarse, pero el acceso de estos era limitado. Así que Takashi logro convencer a los guardias para que su amigo pudiera vender la droga en estos lugares, tomando parte del control de los clubes de Rock en la zona, unos dos lugares para comenzar. No solo clubes juveniles, también Karaokes donde a altas horas de la noche, los hombres y mujeres adultos que llegaban y buscaban algo mas de diversión. Dos locales mas para su negocio.

Kohta por su lado, estaba siendo entrenado para ser mas que un simple loco propenso a sicario. Los dos mexicanos le enseñaron a tener autoridad, ya que de los tres, Takashi tenia mas confianza en él para ponerlo como líder de los comandos que le habían asignado.

Como dije, al cabo de unas dos semanas, la nueva mafia mexicana ya tenia lo primero que necesitaba en Tokonuso, tener presencia.

Siendo la hora de salir de la escuela Fujimi afortunadamente siendo el comienzo de un fin de semana, Komuro y sus amigos planeando que hacer en la tarde conforme a lo que ahora se dedicaban. Sin embargo, por el momento no había mucho, con hacerse presentes, tenían que esperar a ver quien de los grupos actuaba primero, sino irían por quien mas se habían vuelto débil en los últimos meses. No obstante, alguien decidio interponerse entre el líder de este grupo y sus amigos.

-Komuro -Saya llamo al chico cuando las clases habían terminado y él ya se había reunido con ellos en el corredor.

-Takagi -saludo sin separarse de su equipo -¿Que pasa?

-Necesito hablar contigo -tenia esa actitud Tsundere de siempre contra el pelinegro, otra vez.

-Puedes esperar... -dijo calmado, para ser intimidado por el tono de voz que tomo la peli rosa.

-¡Necesito hablar contigo ahora! -levanto la voz.

Tras despedirse de sus amigos, de volverles a decir que los alcanzaría después en el sitio de siempre. Fue llegado por Saya a las escaleras de emergencia donde solía ir Takashi cuando quería estar solo. Algo un poco menos importante, en ese momento, por otro lado de la institución. Rei y su novio, Hisashi, salían para volver acompañados uno del otro a sus casas, cuando la castaña se percato de algo.

-¿Paso algo Rei? -pregunto el peli gris.

-Olvide mi teléfono, espero que aun este bajo mi pupitre -solto la mano de su novio volvió corriendo luego de revisar su mochila.

-¡Espera Rei! -grito Igou, pero se quedo parado atrás.

Luego de haberlo encontrado, pasando de vuelta por las aulas ella escucho una voz familiar.

-Que pasa Saya -era Takashi, solo le llamaba por su nombre en privado a Takagi. Manteniéndose en silencio, podía escuchar lo que estos dos platicaban desde las escaleras al final del pasillo

Extrañamente Saya se puso nerviosa, no sabia que hacer o que decir, solo mantenía su mano en su antebrazo opuesto, apretando buscando las palabras adecuadas para hablarle.

-Dime, tu... -se había puesto roja -tu... tu tendrías una cita conmigo.

-¿Que? -sonrojo a Komuro.

-Que si tendrías una cita conmigo, ¡idiota! -grito molesta.

-Te escuche pero, porque me estas preguntando esto -dijo Takashi.

Sonrojándose mucho mas que él, recapitulo lo que iba a decir y escupió todo lo que tenia que pasar por su labios.

-La verdad... es algo que, que yo siempre he querido contigo -esto honro a Komuro, a la vez que ruborizo mas. En cuanto a la castaña, ella seguía ahí, en cuanto escucho esto, ella sintió como si algo que le perteneciera le fuera arrebatado. Así que se fue en silencio a donde volvía, pretendiendo no tomarle importancia a lo que escucho -que dices... tonto.

-Que es... algo repentino -contesto -pero la verdad, me gustaría que pasara eso.

Esto contento a Saya.

-Siéntete orgulloso de salir con una chica genio como yo -volvió a entrar en su modo Tsundere.

Internamente, Komuro sentía que andaba algo mal con su amiga.

-Que esperamos -exclamo, dejando en un breve shock a Takagi.

-¿Que?... -se perturbo por un momento.

-Vamos, por nuestra cita -contenia su entusiasmo el peli negro.

-¡¿Ahora?!

-O ¿quieres esperar? -pregunto, desde cuando se había vuelto atrevido, era lo que pensaba Saya al momento.

-No... pero... -sin que lo viera, Takashi había tomado su mano. De nuevo, un rubor en sus mejillas, de forma ligera; se le dibujo.

-Vamos, tengamos una cita -esa mirada, era una nueva expresión nunca vista por ella en Takashi. Gracias a esto, su corazón latía más rápido.

Por otro lado, los padres de la peli rosa, pasaban por tiempos difíciles entre ellos y sin saberlo, esto afectaba a su hija. Su padre, Soichirou Takagi estaba en su sala de entrenamiento, meditando en paz. Cuando entro uno de sus soldados a traerle noticias.

-Perdone que lo interrumpa Comandante -dijo su soldado, nadie mas ni menos que su segundo al mando, el único que le perdonaba cada que le interrumpía estas sesiones sin aviso. Comandante, era el apodo que tenia puesto el padre de Saya como líder de su grupo Yakuza.

-Que pasa Koiji -pregunto el jefe Yakuza.

-Señor, traigo noticias -se sentó delante de él, con las piernas cruzadas. El padre de Saya, tenia una mirada mas seria y amenazante que ponía ante cualquier hombre o mujer que le hablase -parece que hay un nuevo grupo en la ciudad.

-¿Y? -no le parecía tomar mucha importancia en esto ahora. Teniendo otros rivales mas en la ciudad, y en momento pasando por un divorcio con su esposa.

-Parece que han puesto interés en muchas zonas cercanas a nuestro territorio -dijo el tal Koiji.

-Han hecho algo, atacar a nuestros empleados, amenazar a nuestros compradores -la mafia que dirigía el Takagi mayor, se especializaba en cobrar piso a varios locatarios en buena parte de la ciudad. Muchos de los cuales pagaban gustosos, pues les proporcionaban servicios privados de seguridad contra todo busca pleito que molestara su negocio.

-No hasta ahora -exclamo, un poco nervioso, le hacia parecer que su interrupción era en vano.

-Dime porque debería preocuparme -pregunto.

-Bueno -respiro y formulo sus palabras antes de hablar -un par de nuestro empleados vieron el otro día a los soldados de este nuevo grupo, dicen que parecían militares. tenían armas pesadas, vehículos blindados, incluso sus uniformes parecían ser de alguna milicia.

-¿Así? -se intereso el Takagi mayor -¿donde los vieron?

-Estaban en la parte trasera de un club de música juvenil -los soldados de Takagi que avistaron a los soldados de la nueva mafia mexicana habían salido ebrios de un bar, desde la parte trasera del lugar -parece que su líder es un niño. Un estudiante como de preparatoria, lo vieron cerrando un trato con el dueño del club.

-Un estudiante -le llamo la atención este dato.

-Los chicos estaban algo alcohólicos, así que no se si decirle que, según ellos; el chico se parecía mucho a Komuro Takashi -era todo lo que tenia que informar.

Komuro, era conocido por Soichiro y por sus soldados, pues la madre del chico era amiga de Soichiro y Yuriko mas allá de sus hijos se hallan conocido en el jardín preescolar. Mas el padre de Soichiro y la madre de nuestro protagonista. Sin embargo, ella no le había contado nunca, que parte de su familia le pertenece a una mafia poderosa que controla un país entero del otro lado del pacifico. Por lo tanto, le parecía imposible que un chico como Takashi fuera miembro de algún clan Yakuza. Aun así, no tenia que bajar la guardia.

-Ya veo -dijo el comandante, señor de Tokonuso -¿crees poder investigar? -le cuestiono.

-Sera complicado, pero no imposible -exclamo.

-Hazlo -ahí termino su conversación, el tal Koiji se puso de pie, anuncio su salida y cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta corrediza del cuarto privado de su jefe, la mamá de Saya apareció para entrar también.

Esta vez, Soichiro noto su presencia, y su concentración fue abruptamente interrumpida.

-Yuriko -rompió el trance de su cuerpo.

-Hola Soichiro -se sentó delante de él, con su pies debajo de su cuerpo.

Hablar del divorcio era algo que discutían día y noche. Que pasaría con ella, se iría de su casa, si lo hacia se llevaría algo. Cosas así. Afortunadamente, eran cosas que ya habían resuelto. Luego de haber conocido a la nueva mujer que le quito a su esposo, decidió quedarse un tiempo en la mansión, no se iría hasta que decidieran que pasaría con Saya, aunque no le habían contado a ella del divorcio. Lo cual la peli rosa descubrió de la peor manera. Tenían que hablarlo formalmente con su hija. En Japón a los 16 años uno podía ser considerado con suficiente edad legal para tomar decisiones adultas. Cuando llegara el día que por fin ambos padres se separaran. Ella debía decidir con quien quedarse, su padre o su madre.

-Crees que es el momento adecuado para hablarlo con nuestra hija -pregunto Yuriko.

-Si no ahora, cuando -dijo su esposo, aun no firmaban el documento legal del divorcio.

-Esto lo puede afectar -exclamo la Takagi.

-Saya a crecido, es muy inteligente para dejarse afectar por esto -decir esto, enojo a su actual esposa.

-Que sabes de nuestra hija -se enfureció con él -hace cuanto que no pasas tiempo con ella como su padre que eres. Desde los diez la has tratado como si fuera uno mas de tus empleados.

-Quiere que sea fuerte, emocionalmente -esto fue raro para Yuriko.

-Porque cambiaste, realmente no eres el mismo hombre del que me enamore -no comprendía porque la dejaba por una mujer joven, con menos atractivo curvilíneo que tenia esta joya de mujer -que habrá visto en ti esa p...

-Disculpa, Soichirou -abrió la puerta, la otra mujer que le robo a su marido.

Su nombre era Mirei, un pelinegra de corto cabello con curvas mas delgadas si la comparábamos con Yuriko, su hija o alguna otra mujer de esta ciudad. Una dama de unos 24 años de edad, y eso que Soichiro tiene unos 37 años.

-Llego en mal momento -se puso nerviosa cuando vio a Yuriko hablando con su hombre. La mirada que puso ella contra Mirei, era claramente que Yuriko la iba a matar.

Regresando con Takashi y Saya, ambos habían conseguido llegar hasta una plaza comercial. Cerca de ellos, el mismo auto que días anteriores estaba siguiendo sigilosamente a ambos jóvenes, nuevamente los estaba acechando, manteniendo la distancia mas prudente de ambos.

-Allí esta -exclamo el conductor del auto polarizado -cuando vamos.

-Espérate a que se vayan a casa, no vamos a atraparlo en un lugar concurrido -dijo el copiloto a su amigo -hay que ser pacientes.

Fin del acto.


	4. Acto 1 parte 3

Acto 3:

Llegaron, pero ni siquiera habían entrado aun, Saya necesitaba respirar un momento.

-Aquí estamos -dijo Saya cuando estaban a las puertas de la plaza, se sentía avergonzada. No por ir en ropa estudiantil al centro comercial, sino porque iba en solitario con Takashi -y ¿que vemos primero?

-No lo se -respondió con un rostro no reflejaba la preocupación -entremos, ya veremos con que nos topamos.

Tomo la mano de la pelirrosa y la llevo consigo al interior de las tiendas. Ambos jovencitos habían ido al centro comercial como dijo Komuro. Lo primero que hicieron fue pasear por las tiendas del distrito, se probaron distintas ropas de los lugares. Vestidos casuales, incluso vestidos que le daban una apariencia adulta a Saya.

-¡Deja de mirarme así! -Takashi tenia un rostro ruborizado, cuando la vio salir con un vestido como rojo de cuerpo completo con cuello, los brazos de Takagi estaban descubiertos, resaltando la apariencia de su cuerpo.

-Perdón -desvió un poco la mirada -pero te ves genial así.

Ruborizo mas de lo que ya estaba a Saya, pero su pensamiento de la pelirrosa era: desde cuando Takashi se había vuelto mas atrevido con sus comentarios. Después de eso, decidió que sea él quien se probara ropa.

-¿Y bien? Como me veo -exclamo Takashi, saliendo del probador con una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro y un saco del mismo color, incluso peino su cabello hacia atrás, todo un galán. Algunas de las jóvenes que pasaban por allí desviaron la mirada hacia Komuro, incluso Saya se sorprendió, jamás lo había visto de esta forma.

-Pues... no te ves mal -mantuvo su actitud tsundere.

Así siguieron con las demás tiendas del lugar. Pasaron al área de los arcade, solo para jugar en la maquina de peluches, y conseguirle a Saya un panda del tamaño de su brazo.

-Ten -se lo extendió.

-Estas seguro... -una vez mas le puso roja la cara.

-Lo conseguí para ti -dijo Takashi.

-Gracias -abrazo al peluche.

Continuaron por el centro comercial. Fueron a comer, por invitación del chico, incluso fueron a ver un película de estreno, llamada Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood. Parte de una serie de películas de un mismo nombre.

Cayó la noche, era hora de que Saya volviese a su casa. Decidió acompañarla él mismo hasta su hogar.

-¿Eh? -exclamo uno de los trabajadores Takagi que protegían la entrada -¿no es la señorita? -entonces su compañero con el que vigilaba la entrada se acerco -¿quien viene con ella?

-No es el chico Komuro -dijo el segundo guardia. Conocían al chico porque él y su madre eran amigos de sus jefes, sin embargo jamás pensaron que él intentaría alguna relación con la princesa de la casa Takagi.

Actuando normal, volvieron a sus puestos cuando Saya llego a la entrada con Komuro.

-Debo admitirlo, fue divertido -exclamo Saya con rubor en su rostro, entre sus manos aun abrazaba con cariño el peluche de panda.

-Yo también me divertí, tal vez podamos tener otra cita mas adelante -de donde aprendió a enamorar tanto a una mujer. Solo basto escuchar esto ultimo para que lo dos trabajadores tuvieran claro lo que estaba pasando.

-... Bueno... -no sabia que decir, primera vez que su idiota le dejaba sin palabras.

Solo sonrió a Takagi ante su reacción.

-Deberías entrar, deben de estar esperándote -entonces se le olvido que los padres de la chica se estaban divorciando.

-Si... -se desanimo rápido -supongo que te veré mañana. Gracias, Takashi, fue una divertida cita.

Le abrieron el pórtico, asegurándose de que ella entrara, Komuro tomo rumbo a su hogar. Cuando Saya entraba en su hogar. El rostro de su guardias le incomodaron.

-¿A que se debe esa mirada? -pregunto molesta.

-Nada Saya-sama -los empleados de su hogar así le llamaban, la trataban como una princesa -tuvo un día divertido.

Podían ver claramente que la hija de su jefe estaba creciendo sentimentalmente. Decidió ignorarlos e ir al interior de su casa. No obstante, apenas había avanzado un par de metros, Takashi logro ver un auto con las ventanas polarizadas, en las que, al enfocarse logro distinguir a dos personas que veían en dirección a la casa de Takagi.

-Disculpen -imprude, se acerco al auto le toco la ventana y estos reaccionaron tensos al ver al pelinegro.

-Si... -dijo el conductor.

-De que lado que la tienda de auto servicio mas cercana -pregunto.

-Pues... -se puso nervioso.

-...Hay uno a unas cuadras de aquí... -su compañero se puso mas nervioso.

Era una pregunta trampa para averiguar si eran personas de la zona, él conocía que había una tienda de estas cerca. A dos cuadras a la derecha al final de la calle en la que estaban. Sabiendo que estos tipos tramaban algo, se alejo luego de recibir mala indicaciones y tomo fotografía discretas a la placa trasera del auto. Alejandose como si nada de ellos.

-Pide ayuda... -tuvo un mal presentimiento el conductor de este auto tras ver a Komuro.

Volviendo con la tsundere, ingreso a su hogar y uno de sus empleados (con mayor formalidad que los anteriores) le recibió.

-Saya-sama -saludo y le abrió la puerta a la chica.

-Estoy en casa -exclamo.

-Saya-sama, sus padres le esperan en la sala -dijo, captando la atención de Saya. Sintió un mal presentimiento al respecto de esto.

Fue a su cuarto, dejo sus cosas y se cambio de ropa para ir a donde sus padres.

Entro en la sala donde su madre estaba sentada a distancia de su papá en el sofá, ella se puso delante de ambos en el otro mueble, ante las mirada seria de siempre de su progenitor y la mirada casi depresiva de su madre, ella se preocupo mucho mas. Tal parecía ser el momento en el que le hablaría frente a frente sobre la situación marital que vivian.

-Padre, madre -exclamo con formalidad.

-Saya, seremos directos con esto -tomo Soichirou la palabra -tu madre y yo estamos pasando un momento difícil. Aunque te hemos tenido como resultado de nuestro matrimonio, los sentimientos que tiene uno por el otro se ha ido debilitando -molesto a Yuriko, ella aun podía decir que lo amaba, era él quien no le amaba mas. No quería oírlo diciendo que estaban iguales.,

-Saya, lo hemos pensado mucho esto... pero no hay otro remedio. Pero Souichirou, y yo vamos a divorciarnos -algo se quebró en el corazón de su hija, la educación que le habían dado hasta entonces le hizo mantenerse fuerte.

-Ya lo se -revelo la hija -el otro día los escuche decir hablando, temía que llegara el momento que tuvieran que decírmelo de frente. Se levanto, y sin mirarlos les dijo -iré a mi cuarto, estoy algo cansada.

-¡Saya! -Yuriko vio como las lagrimas iban a brotar de los ojos de su niña.

-Dejala, nunca es bueno fácil para un hijo escuchar eso de un padre -dijo Soichirou.

-Realmente... te has vuelto despreciable -Yuriko fue a por su hija.

Cuando Saya entro en el corredor, vio a una mujer desconocida. Probablemente la mujer que conoció su padre y por la que dejaba a su madre.

-Em... hola, tu debes ser Saya-chan... -la ignoro y siguió de largo a su habitación. Poco después, paso de largo Yuriko, y detrás de ella salió Soichirou Takagi -esta bien, Soichirou-san.

-Ha... -suspiro -mi hija esta pasando un mal momento, Mirei. Ven porque no tomamos un poco de té en lo que ella habla con Saya -poco a poco Yuriko se volvía una desconocida para él.

Encerrada en su cuarto, la chica tenia la cara hundida en las almohadas de la cama, desahogando el dolor de conocer de manera oficial que sus padres se estaban separando. Sabia que no podía hacer nada para detenerlos, y que lo único que podía hacer era ser fuerte.

-Saya, hija... -su madre entro en su cuarto con cuidado, cerrando la puerta para estar en privado con su retoña.

Se acerco, y se sentó en la cama, poniendo su mano en la espalda de su hija quien trataba de hacer que sus lagrimas se detuvieran.

-No te detengas -dijo Yuriko -puedes llorar todo lo que quieras.

-¿Porque tiene pasar esto?... -exclamo, su boca y cara aun seguían en la almohada. Poniéndosela difícil a su mamá.

-Tu padre y yo... tomamos la decisión -se mantenía comprensiva con su hija -las cosas no son como antes entre nosotros, Saya.

No sabia que mas decir para consolarla, Saya se levanto de la cama y miro a su madre, aun podía ver que su hija tenia los ojos llorosos. Decidió abrazarla y ponerla contra su pecho, para hacer mas fuerte el abrazo.

-Pase lo que pase, siempre te vamos a querer hija -exclamo.

Se mantuvieron así por un corto tiempo, en lo que las lagrimas se secaban y su madre contenía la ganas de llorar. Saya había tenido un lindo día, lastima que se arruino con esta noticia de sus padres.

-¿Estas mejor? -pregunto Yuriko.

-No, aun no -se separo de su madre -sino te importa mamá, me gustaría salir y despejar mi mente -pidió.

-Bien... -concedió su deseo.

Saya decidió salir, pero de su hogar. Con la excusa a su padre que quería ir ella misma a comprar un subvenir de la tienda de autoservicio cercana.

-Saya-sama no prefiere que vayamos nosotros -pregunto uno de los guardias del pórtico. Era grande la preocupación que tenían por cada uno de los miembros de la familia de su jefe, sobre todo con la hija. Digo, después de todo era un Yakuza el hombre.

-Quiero ir yo misma -dijo con autoridad.

-Entonces deje que le acompañemos -sugirieron los guardias.

-Quiero ir sola si no les molesta -exclamo irritada, entendía que era su deber preocuparse por ellos, pero estos no comprendían las indirectas de que la chica buscaba quedarse sola un momento, para calmar sus sentimientos encontrados de momento.

Puso rumbo a la tienda de autoservicio, se iba alejando poco a poco, y los trabajadores de su padre no apartaban la vista a medida que se alejaba. Estaban por regresar y aceptar que la chica estaría bien. De no ser por que la escucharon metiéndose en problemas.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Que están haciendo?! -la escucharon gritar, ahí al final de la calle.

Cuando voltearon a ver, la hija de su jefe estaba siendo tomada por la fuerza por dos tipos que la pretendían meter en la cajuela de un auto. Dos mas los vigilaban de cerca, estando atentos por si alguien intentaba detenerlos.

-¡Saya-sama! -grito el principal guardia -avisa y pide ayuda -le indico a su compañero.

-¡Suéltenme desgraciados! -Saya forcejeaba para liberarse.

Uno de los secuestradores la tenia sometida de los brazos, mientras que su compañero la tomaba de las piernas, gracias a esto recibió una patada en la cara.

-¡Maldita mocosa! -vocifero al ver como derribo a su compañero, Saya tenia una bota de casquillo cuando le dio el golpe al criminal. Tomando un trapo con cloroformo le anestesio, haciendo mas fácil su capturar -listo.

-Debiste hacer eso desde el comienzo -replico su compañero.

-¡Saya-sama! -el guardia se acerco.

Los dos mas que llegaron a ayudar con el secuestro, revelaron que tenían pistolas y apuntaron al Yakuza de Takagi. Él también saco su arma de fuego, sin embargo ellos fueron mas rápidos. Con cinco disparos en total contra el guardia lo asesinaron, en cuanto a él, solo pudo accionar una vez, hiriendo a uno en el hombro, mientras que su cuerpo recibía cuatro de los cinco disparos.

Estas detonaciones se escucharon en el interior de la casa de Saya, y con la notificación del segundo en la entrada, tomaron las armas y salieron para intentar rescatar a la princesa de la mansión, esto; ya habiendo notificado a los padres de la chica.

-¡Oda! -grito su compañero al ver a su senpai muriendo en el suelo.

Desde lejos saco su pistola y también disparo, acercándose al cuerpo de su compañero. Los secuestradores volvieron a sus autos, metieron a la peli rosa en la cajuela y se fueron pisando el acelerador a toda velocidad.

-¡Hija! -grito Yuriko, llena de impotencia. Como lo sentiría si se acababan de llevar a su niña.

Soichirou se acerco hasta donde su principal guardia cayó, y ahora estaba muerto. El segundo estaba a lado del cuerpo, dolido de ver a su compañero caído.

-Fallamos Soichirou-sama -dijo el segundo joven guardia.

-Hicieron lo que debían hacer, él cumplió con su deber -valoraba la muerte de su soldado, murió al intentar salvar a su hija.

Ya era un día difícil para los padres de Saya, ahora se había vuelto más complicado.

Al otro día, dursnte la primera hora de clases. El profesor de biología hacia pase lista cuando al llegar con Saya, Takashi se percató de la irregularidad.

-Takagi Saya -nombro a la estudiante, la cual no respondió al llamado -¿no está? -Komuro miro al asiento vacío -es extrañó que no este.

Lo mismo se dijo Komuro, se preguntaba que había pasado para que estuviese ausente, o porque habría de llegar tarde. Después de todo se trataba de la primera hora de clases. Sin embargo, pasaron las demás horas de la clase, ella jamás se asomo. Lo cual le preocupo. Y recordó a los tipos en el auto de ayer.

-Ricardo, Helen necesito que vengan conmigo -dijo Takashi, y estos dos sicarios entendieron que se trataba de algo estrepitoso.

-A donde vas Takashi -le hablo Imamura cuando lo vio alejándose de ellos, cuando se supone que irían a su guarida.

-Perdonen chicos, pero necesito ir a ver algo con ellos -exclamo cuando se alejaba de la escuela con estos dos -después continuaremos lo que dejamos.

Cuando su amigo se iba, los tres se quedaron pensativos al respecto. De una u otra forma esto se relacionaba con Takagi. Entendían que su amigo sabia que algo malo había pasado con ella. Así que decidieron ir al lugar donde se reunían de siempre, por si algo llegaba a pasar.

Mas tarde, en la casa Takagi; los padres de Saya habían encargado a sus empleados la búsqueda de su hija. Luego de lo ocurrido. Souchirou había contacto con sus enemigos ya que habían pensó en un inicio que fueron estos los responsables de lo pasado a su hija. Sin embargo ellos habían negado tener la responsabilidad del acto. No sabían como empezar a buscar. Tenían cámaras en los limites de la mansión, pero donde fue secuestrada la hija de su jefe, fue lejos de la visión de la cámara, habían estudiado y planificado su movimiento.

Ambos padres estaban desolados, Yuriko no sabia que hacer. Su padre mantenía la calma en lo que sus soldados averiguaban algo que no encontró él. También frustrado con lo que paso a su hija, lo único que lo consolaba era la nueva mujer que conoció. Ella seguía sentado a su lado, abrazándolo mientras resistía el sentimiento de impotencia.

-Souchirou-sama, Yuriko-sama -entro uno de sus empleados a la sala, por un momento creyeron que les traían noticias -tiene visitas.

-Buenas tardes -entro Takashi, los dos sicarios se quedaron en la puerta de la masión, bajo la mirada constante de los muchos de los soldados de Takagi. Aunque estos tenían la ropa de Fujimi, la procedencia de estos les parecía preocupante.

-Takashi-kun... -se sorprendió Yuriko de ver al amigo de su hija allí.

Incluso el padre de Saya se sorprendió por la visita del muchacho.

-Que es lo buscas aquí chico Komuro, no usual que vengas -pregunto Souchirou.

-Saya se encuentra bien, no se presentó hoy a clase -pudo ver como le clavo una daga a cada uno de sus padres, el empleado no le dijo nada, para él, Takashi no sabía nada de lo que acaba de pasar. De hecho, ellos no sabian que el muchacho había tenido una cita con su hija ayer -¿le paso algo malo? -mostró preocupación.

No quisieron contarle, era algo que tenía que quedarse entre ellos. Para Souchirou, Takashi no tenia ni idea de que fuese Yakuza, solo sabía que andaban en negocios privados. Entonces un nuevo empleado llegó corriendo con un paquete en mano.

-¡Soichiro-sama! ¡Soichirou-sama -el empleado irrumpió donde un silencio incómodo se apodero de la sala.

-Jotaro -lo nombró.

-Jefe, han venido a dejar esto -tenia un sobre en mano, un disco en caja de pelicula donde no tenía escrito nada. Incluso el disco estaba limpió (en lo físico).

-¿Quien? -pregunto.

-Acaba de pasar un sujeto en motocicleta, y nos arrojo esto -decía el empleado.

No dió más rodeo, se levantó y tomo de las manos la película se la llevó a una sala aparte. Donde una televisión grande esperaba, su nueva mujer fue junto Yuriko y Takashi los siguió discretamente. El hombre puso el DVD en la vidro y cuando le dio reproducir. una aterradora sorpresa se llevaron.

Su hija aparecio en la pantalla, amordazada, amarrada de piernas y manos, con los ojos vendados. Arrojada en una pero con la ropa aún puesta. La habitación del fondo, era un cuarto en estado decayente, la cama era lo único limpió.

-Hola señor Takagi -se escucho la voz del sujeto -que tal como está -se burlaba de él -descuide su hija está bien. Pero no por mucho tiempo, tiene 48 horas para entregarnos la cantidad de 15 millones de dólares a cambio de su libertad. Sino su hija... bueno ya veremos que hacer con ella.

Oír y ver cómo tenían a su hija los lleno de rabia, a los padres de Saya y a Takashi igual. Mirei, estaba aterrada, como si algo aquí le fuera conocido.

-Si no quiere que le pase algo, ya sabe que hacer -dijo de nuevo -y mirei... -nombró a la nueva mujer del padre de Saya -esto pasa por dejarme por un viejo.


	5. Acto 1 parte 4

Acto 4:

Cuando pusieron el disco en la video, se aterraron al ver que era lo que contenía el dispostivo. Su hija estaba amordazada, y atada sobre una cama, aun tenia su ropa puesta en medio de una habitación de estado de cayente. Podía escuchársela en un intento de gritar por ayuda, pero el trapo en su boca le impedía elevar su voz. Ambos padres estaban llenos de furia al ver a su hija así, mientras que Takashi se mantenía firme, por dentro estaba de la misma forma, lleno de furia.

-Hola señor Takagi -se escucho la voz del sujeto -que tal como está pasando su divorcio -se burlaba de él -descuide su hija está bien. Pero no por mucho tiempo, tiene 48 horas para entregarnos la cantidad de 15 millones de dólares a cambio de su libertad. Sino su hija... bueno ya veremos que hacer con ella.

Oír y ver cómo tenían a su hija los lleno de rabia, a los padres de Saya y a Takashi igual. Mirei, estaba aterrada, como si algo aquí le fuera conocido.

-Si no quiere que le pase algo, ya sabe que hacer -dijo de nuevo -y Mirei... -nombró a la nueva mujer del padre de Saya -esto pasa por dejarme por un viejo.

Cuando termino la grabación, ninguno sabia que hacer. El coraje que generaron de repente los tenían inmóviles.

-Grupo Satsuki... -exclamo Soichiro, a lo cual Komuro escucho, ahora sabia quienes era, solo faltaba ir por ellos.

Que era lo que pasaba con Saya, que es lo que planeaban hacer con ella si su padre no cumplia con su demanda. Ella seguía metida en esa habitación asquerosa, todo podía ocurrirle a esta chica. Metida en la cama, forcejeando por ser libre; consiguió sacarse de la boca ese trapo que le colocaron. Así como hacer caer el otro que traía encima de su ojos, por fortuna tenia sus lentillas puestas.

-¡Cabrones! -insulto hacia la puerta -¡suéltenme de una vez desgraciados!

Esos gritos eran escuchados por el otro lado de la puerta, donde dos miembros de esta banda vigilaban de la chica. A pesar de gritar con todo su pulmón, su voz pasaba de forma leve del otro lado de la puerta.

-Parece que se soltó -dijo uno de ellos mientras jugaba cartas en solitario mientras otro jugaba desde su celular.

-Déjala, que grite lo que quiera -exclamo su compañero sin bajar su celular de sus ojos.

-Despertó nuestra invitada -entro su jefe en el lugar.

-Tobi, jefe... -temblaron cuando vieron a este tipo apareciendo frente a ellos.

Por algún motivo estos dos le temían a su jefe. Puede que sea por respeto o por conocer algún lado oscuro que nadie debía provocar. En fin, abrieron la puerta a su jefe y dentro, Saya le miró con repulsión, por la expresión del tipo en su rostro podía leerse que él estaba detrás de su captura.

-Hola perdona y perdona por el estado en el que estás -cerro la puerta -pero las circunstancias, la requieren -la expresión enferma (psicológicamente) del tipo daba mucho de que hablar -tienes hambre puedo hacer que te traigan de comer si quieres.

-Lo único que quiero es que me sueltes desgraciado hijo de... -el tipo soltó una bofetada en el rostro de Saya, tan fuerte que la hizo caer en la cama.

-Vaya... así es como habla la hija del temido "comandante" Takagi -era el sobrenombre clave que ocupaba el padre de Saya cuando trabajaba -escucha niña -se acosto sobre, con su cara cercana a la de la pelirrosa -puedes hacer tu estancia simple y cooperar o... -sacando una navaja de su bolsillo paso muy de cerca el filo de la mejilla de Saya, bajando por su cuello, hacia su ropa deteniendose sobre sus senos -... hacerlo divertido para mi y mis amigos. ¿Que dices?

Su corazón se aceleró, este tipo lo decía en serio. Guardó silencio, recapacitó. No podía hacer nada para intentar escapar, ni siquiera sabía donde estaba. Solo tenia conocimiento que habían pedido rescate para ella, la pregunta seria si llegaría a tiempo.

-Sed.. tengo sed -dijo, con su cara desviada del sujeto.

-Así será -se levantó de Saya.

Salió Tobi de la habitación, les dijo que le dieran de beber. Con una botella y pajilla le dieron de beber. Regresando con los padres de Saya, la madre de la chica cuestiono a su aun entonces esposo, luego de escucharlo mencionar el nombre del grupo responsable de lo ocurrido a su hija.

-Los conoces Soichirou -cuestiono Yuriko.

-Desafortunadamente si -entonces les conto -son un grupo pequeño dedicado a secuestrar gente en la ciudad, capturan a personas con dinero, políticos o empresarios que hay en Tokonuso.

-Se llama Tobi Satsuki -revelo la nueva pareja del padre de Soichirou -salí un corto tiempo con él. No sabia a que se dedicaba hasta que un día me mostro a lo que se dedicaba, lo quise dejar pero incluso a mi me retuvo. Solo porque mi padre le pidió ayuda por mi rescate, no quiero pensar que ese tipo hubiera hecho.

Así que de esta manera fue la forma en la que ella conoció a Soichirou. Revelo que el padre de Saya dio el dinero a su familia para salvarla, Mirei quiso conocer al hombre que le dio la enorme cantidad, fue entonces que poco a poco empezaron su relación, a pesar de que él dio el dinero porque después de todo le debía un favor al padre de la chica, y a ella no le iba a pedir nada.

Takashi escucho la conversación y dos cosas pasaron por su mente, igual que sus padres, quería recuperar a Saya. Dos, podía ser la oportunidad de demostrar para demostrar el poder militar de la nueva mafia mexicana.

-¿Que es lo que vas a hacer Soichirou? -pregunto Yuriko.

El silencio del hombre era mas claro que las palabras que pudieron llegar a salir de su boca. Sin decir nada, Komuro salió de la sala y se dispuso a salir de la mansión sin ser notado por los padres de su amiga y amor. No iba a negar que sentía pasión por ella, carnal y sentimental, iba a actuar.

-Komuro-kun -lo detuvo Soichirou, tal parece que no salió tan desapercibido como él pensó -lo que has escuchado, no se cuentes a nadie, ni a la policía ni a ningún otro -exclamo.

-Descuide, no le diré a ellos. Pondrá en peligro su profesión -exclamo Takashi, tenia conciencia de lo que el padre de la chica era, aun siempre fingía que no tenia idea -¿y hará algo? -pregunto -o cumplirá con sus demandas.

-Preguntas eso como si tuvieras algo en mente -dijo el líder de la familia Takagi.

-Podría ser que si -exclamo en acertijo. Ese tipo que debían entregar el rescate en 48 horas, takashi la iba a salvar, en veinticuatro horas.

Afuera se reunió con sus dos sicarios y poniendo rumbo al refugio les puso al tanto de lo que pasaba.

-Han secuestrado a Saya -informo así de simple a sus sicarios.

-¿Que vamos a hacer? -pregunto Ricardo.

Le mostro la foto de la placa que tomo el dia anterior, sabia que los tipos eran los responsables de lo que paso.

-Puedes rastrear esta matricula, ¿en cuanto tiempo? -exclamo su patrón.

En cinco minutos, desde su celular y un sin fin de programas puestos en él, pudo encontrar con éxito el vehículo en cuestión.

-Esta en el centro, están estacionados en fuera de un local comercial -informo a su jefe.

-Vayamos a preparar al equipo -indico.

Llegaron tras dar la indicación a sus soldados de alistarse, al igual que a sus amigos de Takashi, llego el momento de que conocieran el calor de formar parte de una mafia.

-Somos mafiosos... o ¿guerrilleros? -pregunto Imamura luego de que terminaran de colocar las ropas que empleaban los soldados de la NMM (nueva mafia mexicana).

-No lo se... ¡pero como me veo! -pregunto Hirano luego de colocarse un chaleco antibalas verde y equiparse con un rifle de presión estadounidense que le dieron del cartel. Un fusil Barret.

-Asustas... -respondieron ambos.

Morita tenia un chaleco color caqui, con una gorra del mismo color y unos paliacate con una calavera en su boca atada a su rostro portando una AK47. Imamura tenia un chaleco del mismo color, un pasa montañas, mas una gorra puesta al revés de color azul oscuro armado con una AR-15.

-Pensé que no estábamos listos dijo -Morita.

-Komuro dijo que era algo importante, ¿que será? -pregunto Imamura mientras metía algunos cartuchos en lo bolsillos de su chaleco.

Entonces apareció en escena. Takashi llevaba puesto un chaleco del mismo que sus dos amigos, una bandana sin amarrar con el dibujo de una calavera en ella. Armado con dos pistolas como apoyo y con un AR-15 con mira telescópica diferencia de la que llevaba Imamura. Sus dos sicarios lo seguían vestidos de negro, Helen cargaba una escopeta mientras que su novio una M16. Al verlo entrar, sus soldados le prestaron atención a lo que fuera iba a decir.

-Atención -como general, se dirigió a estos guerrilleros del bajo mundo -cuando los asignaron a mi cargo, nos enviaron con la misión de expandir nuestro negocio... no. Nuestro imperio. Ya nos hicimos espacio en esta ciudad, ahora toca demostrar a los grupos de esta ciudad, quien es el NMM -les conto el porque iban a salir -han secuestrado a la hija de un líder rival. Saya Takagi -sus amigos se sorprendieron al oírlo, en especial Morita, quien en secreto tenia pasión por la pelirrosa, pero ella prefería a Komuro -un rival y potencial aliado para nuestra causa. Me contaron que algunos de ustedes participaron cuando eliminaron al grupo Moreno rojo.

-Si/ así es señor -dijeron algunos de los soldados en las filas.

-Entonces sabrán como esta la situación -dijo Takashi, siendo esas palabras parte de su discurso final antes de ir a la guerra, así como salir de cacería.

Saliendo de su escondite, en tres de las camionetas de su arsenal, salieron armados rumbo a la localización del carro responsable del secuestro de su amiga. En tanto Takashi iba en la camioneta principal con sus dos sicarios mas dos soldados mas. En la de atrás los tres amigos del pelinegro, preguntaban acerca ese mencionado grupo moreno rojo.

-Quienes son esos moreno rojo -preguntaron a los guerrilleros.

-Eran grupo que se dedicaba al secuestro y extorsión allá en valle bravo -no sabían donde estaba valle bravo, así que solo dedujeron que era en México -eran unos problemáticos, hasta que un día se metieron con un grupo rival, cuando se formaba el NMM. Nos unimos para eliminarlos, los cazamos por toda la región. Los imbéciles secuestraron a la ahijada de uno de sus capos y terminaron convertidos en ceniza de carro.

No querían pensar que fue exactamente el castigo que les dieron ese grupo. Lo que esperaban, era comenzar su vida en bajo mundo.

Saya en su prisión, se mantenía en la esquina de la cama, sentada luego de buscar como acomodarse, luego de calmarse y manteniendo las esperanzas, pedía a quien les escuchara que le rescatara pronto.

-Por favor por favor que alguien venga... -decía, sin querer perder las esperanzas -papá... mamá, Takashi...

En cuanto a los dueños de este vehículo, como supuso Takashi; mismo que secuestraron a Saya, volvían al carro, junto con otros dos compañeros pertenecientes a la banda.

-Bien, ya volvemos -dijo uno de los perpetradores cuando volvían al auto.

-¿Teníamos que comprar comida también, para esa mocosa escandalosa? -pregunto uno de sus compañeros cargando una bolsa de papel con comida solicitada en el local.

-Fueron ordenes del jefe ya te dije -le respondieron, parece que era la tercera o quinta vez que este preguntaba de nuevo lo mismo.

Con los cuatro subidos al vehículo, encendieron el motor. Apenas se integraron a la calle, y el semáforo se puso en rojo para ir a su destino. En medio de una avenida transitada por civiles y demás automóviles fueron emboscados abiertamente por quienes no debieron provocar su ira.

A toda velocidad, una camioneta gris con vidrios negros blindados surgió por la derecha para cerrarles el paso a estos miembros del grupo Satsuki.

-¡¿Que carajos?! -pronto, tres camionetas mas detrás de la gris, rodearon y acorralaron al auto por todas sus direcciones.

Todos los transeúntes junto a demás civiles en sus carros se preguntaban que estaba pasando. Pero con ver a estos comandos mercenarios con armas pesadas, les fue indicación que debían alejarse. Dentro del circulo de camionetas, los cuatro secuestradores entraron en pánico, al ver como cuatro de estos sicarios bajaron en formación con Takashi liderándolo. Iban por ellos.

-¿Quienes son?... -preguntaron, cuando abrieron las puertas para capturarlos.

-¡Bájense cabrones! ¡Ahora! -gritaron con sus fusiles apuntando a sus caras.

Los dos de enfrente fueron jalados de sus ropas para sacarlos de sus autos. Mas uno mas atrás, el ultimo de los secuestradores dio problemas. Saco una pistola y apunto a uno de los comandos apenas abrió la puerta. Estos guerrilleros mexicanos eran exmiitares de las elites de la nación, que un simple pandillero le apuntara no iba a tomarlos con guardia baja. Cuando vio la pistola, dio un paso atrás, el disparo del secuestrador dio contra el blindaje de la camioneta. Solo tres disparos de su cuerno de chivo del comando, le quitaron la vida al sujeto.

Al oír las detonaciones, las personas alrededor huyeron con mayor razón.

-Que están haciendo/ no saben quienes... -vociferaban contra los mexicanos cuando los forzaron a subir a las camionetas luego de amarrarles las manos con cinchos industriales. Al ultimo le dieron un golpe con la culata de el rifle por estar hablando de mas.

-¡Vamonos! -indico Takashi. Sus amigos presenciaron a un líder nato en su colega, no por nada fue asignado como un capo en la NMM.

Dos soldados tomaron gasolina en galones que tenían consigo, para mojar el auto por dentro, y encender un fosforo dentro del auto en plena avenida.

Por la izquierda, comenzaron a escucharse el sonido de las patrullas aproximándose. Posiblemente alertados por las detonaciones de las armas.

-¡Ya hay que irnos! -grito Komuro, claro hablando español natal de la NMM para no ser reconocidos.

Con sus blancos capturados. El convoy se puso en marcha, pero viendo que eran tres patrullas las que venían. La ultima de sus unidades, se quedo atrás. Donde Khota iba.

-¿Y ahora? -pregunto Hirano.

De atrás, vio a uno de los soldados con igual un rifle francotirador. Este chico encapuchado, apunto a la patrulla del frente, y en un tiro de gracia. Impacto contra el motor de la unidad levantando su capo, la patrulla se descontrolo. Choco contra uno de los vehículos detenidos solo para ser chocado por la segunda unidad que venia atrás, la tercera se detuvo tras ver la colisión de sus colegas a mitad de la calle.

-Asombroso -quedo impresionado de la precisión militar del sicario.

Estos pisaron a fondo el motor de la camioneta y mas pronto de lo pensado, fueron a reunirse con el resto del grupo en regreso al refugio del que salieron. El auto dejado atrás, se consumió en las flamas de la gasolina, para explotar cuando el calor llego al resto del tanque de gas, incinerando el cuerpo dejado atrás del Satsuki.

Mas tarde en la casa de los Takagi, padre y madre, al igual que la nueva mujer de Soichirou comenzaban a preocuparse por el estado de su hija, sin saber que hacer o donde buscar a su hija. El padre de Saya por el momento, comenzó a buscar el dinero solicitado por su captor, si bien no podría ir a salvarla rompiendo la puerta del malnacido, pretendía cortarle la cabeza cuando hicieran el intercambio con ellos.

-Vas a darle lo que quiere a ese sujeto -pregunto Yuriko luego de escucharlo hablar con sus empleados, cuestionando si ya tenían el dinero que les demandaban.

-Estoy acorralado con su demanda Yuriko -exclamo.

Inesperado, entro de nuevo ese joven llamado Jotaro, quien traía noticias que nadie esperaba.

-Jotaro ¿que pasa ahora? -pregunto Soichirou cuando el joven entro en la sala.

-Vera comandante... tiene visitas -no busco otra forma de llamar a quienes vinieron a verle.

Confundido, preguntándose quien venia a verle en esta ocasión. Seria algún miembro de Satsuki, no... no lo eran. Al llegar al pórtico de su casa. Dos enmascarados le esperaban. Una chica con saco café con una mascara de lobo blanco y un chico con mascara de un demonio hechas de cera y papel mache.

-Soichirou Takagi -saludo la chica.

-¿Quienes son ustedes? -pregunto el padre de Saya con varios de sus empleados rodeando a estos y puestos también detrás de su jefe. Pues en la entrada estaba una camioneta con dos comandos de Takashi. Lucían amenazantes para los trabajadores de los Takagi, como si estuvieron a las fuerzas de autodefensa, incluso superiores a estos.

-Nuestro jefe quiere que vea algo -dijo la enmascarada.

-Y quien es su jefe. ¿Quiénes son ustedes como para venir a mi casa? -por lo que veía, se trataba del grupo que llego a Tokonuso del que le conto su segundo al mando. Atrás, Yuriko logro escuchar lo ultimo que dijeron estos dos sicarios.

-Es sobre su hija -dijeron, convenciendo al hombre para que viniera a con ellos -creo que le gustaría oír donde esta.

Convencido y sin confiar. Fue con ellos acompañados de tres de sus soldados con este nuevo comando y grupo que apareció en la ciudad. Llevados hasta la guarida de Komuro, donde sus tres amigos seguían como mas de estos sicarios. Intimidando a los soldados Soichirou, fueron guiados hasta una habitación de tortura apartada en la base de operaciones de Takashi. Donde dos de los tres capturados miembros del grupo Satsuki estaban muertos, uno con la cabeza atravesada por un disparo, el otro con un cuchillo, apuñalado varias veces, incluso el arma fue dejada en el mismo cuerpo del tipo. El tercero... estaba siendo apuñalado en sus piernas por quien supuso el padre de Saya.

-¡Ya te dije todo lo que se! -gritaba desesperado el secuestrador -¡¿Qué mas quieres?!

-Quiero que lo grites una vez -Takashi lo tomo de su cabeza para amenazar pasando el cuchillo por su cuello, cortando ligeramente su garganta. Todo, siendo asistido por cuatro de sus soldados.

-Chico Komuro -nombro el Takagi cuando lo vio -de todos, nunca pensé que un chico como tu, dirigía un bando del bajo mundo.


	6. Acto 1 - parte 5

Acto 1 - Parte 5

Tres cadáveres yacían en la sala donde los torturó, sus soldados recogían los cadáveres y los sacaban para tirarlos a una fosa clandestina, los dos sicarios limpiaban la sangre que se derramo en el suelo, no solamente eran asesinos a sueldo, tambien limpiadores. Si es que entiendes el concepto de limpiadores.

-Nunca creí que alguien como tu, estaría involucrado con el bajo mundo Komuro-kun -se encontraba reunido con él, Soichirou; luego de haber mandado a buscarlo, se reunio con el pelinegro en una mesa en ese sitio pequeño, una cabaña mas grande de lo que parecía ser, un cuartel general de la NMM en Japón.

-Hay cosas sobre mi que no sabe Takagi-san -respondió con cautela el muchacho con medio grupo armado suyo por detrás, encarando al par que vino escoltando al patriarca de los Takagi.

-Agradezco que hayas conseguido la ubicación donde estos desgraciados tienen a mi hija, pero esto es algo que no deberias involucrar a tu pandilla -exclamó, la mirada seria del hombre no intimidaba a Takashi.

-¿Pandilla? Se equivoca Takagi-san, a quienes ve frente a ustedes solo es el caballo de troya que abrira las puertas al resto de la armada cuando comience la verdadera invasión -fue la metafora que empleo Komuro -digame, ha escuchado acerca de la NMM.

La respuesta de Soichirou fue: no. La realidad era que si conocía de forma corta, la existencia de una mafia que estaba conquistando el continente del otro lado del pacifico desde el norte hacia el centro y sur de América. Le contó de la forma más clara posible quienes eran este grupo al padre de Saya.

-En México por mucho tiempo, distintos carteles han luchado por el control del mercado negro, lo que resultó en una guerra secreta, s volvió una guerrilla -contaba Takashi -el anterior presidente le pareció buena idea declarar la guerra contra el narcotráfico, trayendo tropas de Estados Unidos. Lo cual enfureció a militares y a los carteles cuando el país vio que el presidente le estaba regalando el territorio a los gringos. Los carteles decidieron unirse luego de ver que no podían independientemente contra las fuerzas américas. Se volvió una guerra civil, muchos soldados desertaron del ejército nacional y se unieron a la nueva formada Nueva Mafia Mexicana. Los americanos fueron expulsados y el país entro en crisis, la población ya no confiaba en los partidos políticos existentes -una guerra que hubo entre 1986 hasta 1991, con la victoria de los carteles expulsando a las tropas americanas -entonces creamos nuestro propio bando en la política. Lo que prometieron anteriores presidentes y no cumplieron se lo dimos nosotros al pueblo. Seguridad, orden, mejoras cívicas, la población nos tiene miedo, pero no tienen idea de que nosotros ahora gobernamos como una sola organización; las actividades que hacemos pasan mas desapercibidas, siempre hemos controlado a la policía y bandas menores, por lo que instaurar la paz fue sencillo. Controlando todo un país desde hace casi treinta años, decidimos expandir nuestro control del mercado negro: Honduras, Guatemala, El salvador, Panamá... los estados que santana vendió a los americanos y Texas.

No era un simple mafia, era un imperio en crecimiento. Decidido a reclamar cuanto puedan hasta que un rival del mismo nivel les detenga

-Porque me cuentas esto, muchacho. Con que motivo han decidido poner sus ojos sobre Japón. -cuestiono Soichirou. La historia le dejo impresionado, pero ocultaba bien la expresión de su rostro.

-Quería preguntarle, si esta interesado en unirse a nosotros -era la propuesta de Takashi -aunque somos una corporación en crecimiento, nos favorece tener nuevos aliados en nuestro mercado por cada sitio donde nos expandimos. A cambio, tendrá nuestro apoyo, así como tendremos el suyo, y justo ahora, podemos cooperar juntos para recuperar a Saya.

-¿Unirme a ustedes? -siempre cuestionando con cada nuevo rival que le plantara cara a su propio negocio -por un momento pensé que me darías tu apoyo sin pedir nada a cambio. Habían otros grupos con mayor poder en esta ciudad, porque a mi escogiste muchacho.

-Saya es mi amiga desde chicos, no seria agradable que supiera que su padre murió por enfrentamiento entre... bandas -exclamo Takashi. De forma indirecta, le confeso que sentía emociones por su hija.

-Quieres ayudarme a salvar a mi hija, aceptaré tu ayuda. Eso no significa que me uno a tu organización, los Takagi no nos doblegamos ante nadie -desafío Soichirou con sus palabras.

-Nunca dije que se iba doblegar, será un socio mas de nuestra empresa. Piénselo, pasara a ser de nuevo el señor de Tokonuso -hubo un tiempo en el que la familia Takagi controlaba toda la ciudad, pero con los demás organizaciones que pusieron su pie fuertemente en la ciudad perdieron gran parte del control de la ciudad y no han podido recuperar el control.

-Recuperemos a mi hija, y tal vez, cambie mi respuesta a tu proposición -fue su condición a su tal vez, futuro yerno.

Era el comienzo de una alianza que pronto crecería. Sacando el mapa de la ciudad, para señalar donde los secuestradores tenían sus bases en Tokonuso, el padre de Saya pregunto en cual de todas esas ubicaciones tenían a su hija.

-¿Sabes donde tienen a mi hija? -pregunto Soichirou.

-En el sur, cercano a los puertos cargueros, allí la tienen los Satsuki -señalo la calle y la casa que revelaron los pobres diablos que secuestro -aunque también hice que esos tres confesarán dónde más se esconden -señalo cuatro lugares más en la ciudad.

-¿Porque te interesa saber si tienen otras locaciones? -acaso pensaba lo que Soichirou quería hacer con esta banda problemática desde antes.

-Si vamos a hacer limpieza hay que limpiar a fondo -la respuesta que dió obtuvo una sonrisa maquiavélica del padre de Takagi -ya tenemos nuestra plaza en la ciudad, es hora de alzar la voz y que las demás organizaciones sepan que estamos aquí -esto fue para sus soldados, los que entendieron comprendieron, los que no, pues; tuvieron que explicarles.

Los soldados de Komuro ya estaban listos, así que dieron tiempo para la gente de Soichirou tras regresar a casa para darle noticias a Yuriko y su joven amante.

-Soichirou que pasa -exclamó Yuriko cuando vio a los hombres de su pronto ex marido, alistando las armas y vehículos para salir. Afuera, logro ver al pelinegro amigo de la infancia de su hija, armado y vestido como mercenario junto a un pequeño grupo paramilitar.

-Todo está bien -pregunto Mirei sin despegarse de Yuriko.

-Si todo está en orden, pronto traeré a nuestra hija a casa -dijo un abrazo a Yuriko mientras que a la joven, le dió un beso extra en su mejilla.

Una cacería de narcos estaría por comenzar, camionetas blindadas, torretas integradas. Armas de alto calibre, chalecos antibalas, granadas y cuchillos. Países latinos están acostumbrados a ver comandos clandestinos recorriendo las calles de sus ciudades, sabiendo lo que se avecina cuando aparecen, Japón pronto conocería este terror. Pues lo que vio Tokonuso vio esa mañana, solo fue el comienzo de un episodio violento de varias series.

Saya en su encarcelamiento, después de recuperar la calma y aprovechando que, aparentemente nadie le estaba vigilando. En silencio, movía sus brazos en un intento por quitarse las sogas que la ataban. sin embargo los nudos estaban bien apretados, ni siquiera la mordaza en su boca podía escupir, una que le pusieron para dejar de escuchar sus incesantes gritos.

-Como estas linda invitada -exclamo Tobi luego de entrar de improvisto a la celda de Saya. Al verlo, dejo lo que hacia y rapido se acomodo para que no sospechara de su intento por liberarse. Aun así su corazón latia rápido cuando este sujeto entro -¿estas cómoda?

-¿Ahora que quieres conmigo? -odiaba a este tipo, la manera en la que le hablo después de que este le quitara la mordaza de su boca para beber de una botella de agua con popote que le trajo.

-Llevas cuenta del tiempo que estas encerrada aquí -dijo el líder de los secuestradores.

-Si hubiera una ventana en este cuarto, podría darme cuenta con solo ver el cielo, por suerte no soy claustrofóbica. Es de noche verdad, escuche a los guardia de afuera dijeron que uno de ellos iría por algo de cenar -respondió Saya demostrando su tranquilidad ante la situación puesta.

-Si así es... -Tobi odiaba a las mujeres que actuaban tan superiores a las demás, por su inteligencia o por su apariencia, prefería mujeres como Mirei tímidas, que se dejaran controlar por otros. Adoraba ser el mandamás en todo. Un complejo soberbió y narcisista suyo -pronto pasaran veinticuatro horas, a tu padre solo le queda la mitad del tiempo que le di para que intente rescatarte -una vez mas, se puso sobre ella, acercándose al rostro de Saya -y ¿sabes? No ha llamado por ti para amenazarme para devolverte, se ve cuanto lo interesas a tu padre.

-Idiota -no se iba a intimidar -¿crees que mi padre negociara para liberarme? Tonto. Él vendrá y cortara la cabeza como todos los imbéciles que lo han desafiado... -entonces la tomo del cuello, apretando ligeramente con una sola de sus manos.

-Me gustaría ver eso -entro en seriedad luego de recibir los insultos de Saya -tu padre ni siquiera sabe donde estamos. La ultima vez que nos enfrentamos tardo tres días en hallarme, si hubiera sido otro grupo me hubiera encontrado en dos días, tu padre se esta volviendo viejo, inútil; por eso perdió el titulo de ser el señor de Tokonuso.

-¿Y tu serás el nuevo señor de Tokonuso? -Saya no iba a dejar que insulten a su padre, a pesar de que se este divorciando de su madre -hay mas grupos en esta ciudad mas allá de mi familia y tu banda de secuestradores.

-Lo se, me desharé de ellos también, y cuando lo haga tendré a muchas perras haciendo fila y cuando las tenga... -puso sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Saya, una de ellas la puso sobre el seno derecho de la pelirrosa, un movimiento brusco y perverso sobre la linda estudiante genio de Fujimi -tu serás la que encabece la fila.

Descuida, pronto este sujeto tendrá su merecido final. Solo un pobre diablo mas en la lista de muertes a causa de la NMM. Camionetas negras tipo van, y de carga salieron en convoy atravesaban las calles de Tokonuso una vez mas ante la mirada del publico, aquellos que escucharon las noticias de la tarde tendrán miedo sembrado en sus corazones, pero aquellos que vieron de primera mano la actuación de la NMM habita el terror en sus almas.

Tan pronto como los civiles vieron con cuidado a los paramilitares de las camionetas que atravesaban los cruces de las avenidas dieron aviso a la policía. Estos andaban saturados de sus líneas, no era una sola persona que daba notificación a las autoridades, sino casi la quinta parte de Tokonuso se alarmo por esto.

-¿Cuantas llamadas van? -cuestiono un agente a uno de los operadores de la estación que entro en un caos moderado.

-Mas de doscientas Miyamoto-san -exclamo la mujer cuando terminaba de atender otra llamada mas con lo mismo -hombres con armas pesadas atravesando los cruces, parece que buscan algo.

-¿Se sabe para donde van? -pregunto otro agente, era el comisionado de policía de la ciudad, entrando.

-Comisionado Thosaka Toshiro-san -se asusto con la repentina visita, debió preverla, con el caos creciente en la estación, igual querría saber de primera mano quien estaba detrás del desorden en su ciudad.

-Comisionado...

-Miyamoto -saludo al padre de Rei, el inspector de la policía que atrapo al corruptor senador Shido Kirei -¿alguna idea de quienes son?

-Según los reportes, parecen ser militares, las armas que usan, los autos en los que se mueven y el camuflaje que usan no es de las autodefensas -dijo la operadora revisando los registros que hizo -no hay una ruta clara, los reportes vienen de distintas zonas de la ciudad. Onbetsu, centro, Kiyohime port.

Dio la orden de que todo elemento uniformado en la estación, dentro de la ciudad y en servicio saliera a las calles listos para actuar. La respuesta era que ya estaban en eso, todos los policías, regulares y de elite e inspectores se preguntaban cual de todas las organizaciones criminales en Tokonuso decidió salir a las calles de la ciudad luego de una larga guerra fría entre ellas que se había estancado en la nada. O es que era un nuevo bando en su ciudad.

En las calles de las regiones medias de los puertos del sur de Tokonuso, había un club juvenil de mala muerte, custodiados por vándalos y pequeñas pandillas que de noche se dedicaban acosar a todo aquel que pasara a pie por sus calles sin pagar el peaje. Eran rufianes que desobedecían las leyes y creen que el mundo puede ponerse a sus pies. Cuando vieron que el grupo de camionetas con paramilitares bien armados andaban por su territorio e incluso cerrando paso de algunas de estas avenidas entraron en nervios.

-¿Y ahora? -hizo la pregunta uno de estos rufianes cuando andaba en grupo por uno de los callejones luego de avistar a los armados.

El convoy principal llego a su destino, el club se hacia llamar Ogros del mar, traducido del kanji. Por algún motivo, Soichirou tuvo una corazonada tras leer el nombre del bar.

-Están en posición -pregunto Komuro por un teléfono de radio que no era rastreable para los radares de la policía así como el país que se creía policía del mundo, estados unidos.

-Listos patrón -un grupo de lo que se dividió, fue hacia la parte norte de la ciudad cerca una área urbana mas agradable.

-A la espera jefe -el segundo grupo confirmo su ubicación el área boscosa hacia el este, por las montañas, pegado a un aserradero.

Los otros dos equipos también llegaron a los lugares designados en el centro del lado este de la ciudad. Uno asediando a una serie de locales que eran fachada para la banda, otro un deposito de autos usados.

-Esta listo Takagi-san -pregunto a su futuro suegro.

-Mas que listo muchacho -exclamo el hombre guardando su katana luego de ponerse un atuendo mas adecuado para la situación, mas elegante.

-Seguro que no quiere una pistola -le acerco una desert aegle.

-Prefiero los clásicos -Soichirou cargaba una pistola Muger alemana, las clásicas de la infantería alemana durante la segunda guerra.

-Bueno... Es la hora -dio la señal, era tiempo de actuar.

Bajando de los autos, cinco soldados acompañando a Takashi, otros cuatro siguiendo a su líder, Soichirou.

Varios jóvenes banda en la entrada, intentaban molestar al guardia que decidía quien entraba y que no les dejaba pasar por ser menores de edad. En cuanto vio a los extraños uniformados se alejaron asustados en cuanto vieron las armas que tenían en sus manos. El guardia dio un par de pasos para atrás, al reconocer a una de los dos grupos, quiso tomar su arma enfundada en la cintura de su pantalón. Sin embargo su cabeza termino rodando por los suelos por la espada llena de la furia del patriarca Takagi.

-Empezamos bien la noche -exclamo Takashi luego de patear la cabeza hacia la calle.

Entraron abriendo la puerta con educación. Sin llamar la atención mas que la del bar tender y un par de sus colegas los notaron. Haciendo una señal debajo de la barra, uno de estos salió despacio para dar aviso a los que estaban en la parte de atrás. Takashi se dio cuenta de esto y levantando su rifle, dio tres disparos al techo cuando le dio la señal.

-¡Todo mundo fuera! -grito y todos los clientes, (los de verdad clientes); salieron del bar. Pero entre la multitud, emergieron de entre el rebaño hombres partidarios de Satsuki, con pistolas en mano quisieron hacerle frente pero los soldados de Komuro, ex militares en la mayoría; sin titubear levantaron sus armas y de dos a tres tiros cada uno, acabaron con la vida de seis miembros de Satsuki. Entre ellos los dos cantineros detrás de la barra. Dos tipos mas salieron del acceso de personal con armas en mano y antes de poder disparar, fueron acribillados por gente de Soichirou -vamos, cubran sus espaldas.

Mas adentro del complejo, los disparos comenzaron a resonar, por las salas privadas en cada locación de Satsuki que asaltaron en una sola noche.

-¿Disparos? -lanzo la pregunta uno de los guardias de Saya al escuchar el eco. El mismo Satsuki estaba allí mientras recibía una felación de una de las putas que tenia consigo, oír los disparos hizo perder la concentración. Dentro de su celda, Saya igual logro escucharlo, sabia quien podría estar detrás de este tiroteo.

-Quítate -empuja a la pobre tipa, una colegiala que le habían lavado el cerebro para hacer su perra -ustedes, que nadie se acerque.

Entraron a un sala de apuestas ilegales detrás del bar, persiguiendo a otro lacayo de Satsuki luego de dispararle en pierna.

-¡¿Que esta pasando?! -grito iracundo su jefe tras reunirse tras llevar hasta la sala de apuestas a la par de ver a su lacayo entrar cogeando de su pierna.

-¡Es el comandante, es el comandante!... -repitió hasta morir por recibir un disparo de Jotaro con un rifle de cacería, el soldado preferido de Soichirou. Curioso, solo el patriarca Takagi entro en esta sala, Komuro y los suyos fueron por otro lado.

-Llegaste antes de lo previsto -exclamo Satsuki mientras algunos de sus apostadores tomaban las armas que tenían en los pantalones a cubierto por las mesas.

-Donde esta mi hija -no iba a jugar con él.

-Ella esta bien -exclamo -te la daré, en cuanto me muestres el dinero...

-En verdad crees que te daré el dinero que pides, es mi hija de quien hablas tarado. Te cortare la cabeza por lo que has hecho, y si me entero de que le hiciste algo, te hare comida para cerdos -amenazo, algunos de los pandilleros sudaron por el tono en el que dio la amenaza.

-Vaya, mira como tiemblo de miedo -se burlo -si fueras el hombre de hace cinco años, ni siquiera me hubiera acercado a ti, pero ya no lo eres. Tus días como el señor de tokonuso se acabaron anciano, pronto será mi banda la que controle esta ciudad. Además estas rodeado, viejo. En verdad crees que tomarme esa amenaza -entonces todos se pusieron de pie, revelando los revolvers y calibre .8 que tenían en mano.

-Tengo suerte, mas suerte que la tuya. Porque no vinimos solos esta noche -una sonrisa retorcida apareció en la cara de Soichirou.

Emergiendo detrás de la barra, luego de pasar en silencio por la cocina que servía a ambos lados del club. Takashi se levanto junto a sus soldados, para cuando quisieron mover sus pistolas contra ellos, fueron abatidos con una lluvia de balas de alto calibraje, ninguno pudo salvarse la lluvia de balas que les cayó.

-¡Mierda! -exclamo Satsuki luego de arrojarse hacia el suelo y arrastrarse por donde entro luego de soltar dos tiros a ciegas por detrás.

-Vuelve aquí -Soichirou fue detrás de él.

Lo siguieron hasta entrar en un prostíbulo, donde jovencitas, mayoría de preparatorio o de universidad que estaban bajo influencia de drogas o de algún estimulante eran usados como juguetes por el grupo Satsuki. El Takagi temió que su hija estuviera allí, pero no la vio en ninguno de estos pequeños cuartos.

-Hijos de puta... -exclamo uno de los soldados de Takashi cuando vieron lo que pasaba en esta nueva sala.

-Mátenlos -indico Komuro. La NMM también se dedicaba a la trata de mujeres, pero tampoco con jovencitas menores a la edad legal, tenían sus principios.

Y en un acto de humanidad, los soldados de ambos capos mataron a los infelices que estaban violando a estas chicas, afortunadamente para estas, las drogas en su sangre impedía que se dieran cuenta de que estaban asesinando a sus clientes. O mas bien compradores.

Abatiendo a todo miembro armado de Satsuki que apareciera en su camino. El joven prepotente con complejo de supremacía. Volvió huyendo hasta donde tenían a Saya donde otros pocos de su gente se preparaban para recibir al invasor.

-Jefe... -vieron como este llego todo apresurado.

-Prepárense, ya vienen -se puso detrás de sus soldados sin saber que eran los últimos que tenia, tomo la escopeta de uno de estos. Esperando en formación a la entrada de los sicarios, saco su teléfono para marcar a un contacto que le dio un trabajo importante hace algunas horas -mas vale que ya estes allí perro...

-Lo estamos, pronto la tendremos -respondió el sujeto del otro lado de la línea.

Un pequeño grupo de sicarios de Satsuki estaban por entrar a la casa de Takagi a la que le hacían falta guardias pues muchos fueron con su jefe a combatir, para tomar a Mirei y de paso...

-Algo mas, ya que estas allí, mata a la ex esposa del comandante -dijo Satsuki.

-Sabes que eso eleva el costo de mis servicios -dijo el sicario en línea.

-Te lo pagare de acuerdo, solo hazlo -exclamo. Retomo el arma con ambas y detrás de sus siete soldados restantes apuntaron al único acceso, donde recibirían con plomo a Soichirou y a Takashi -vamos, que esperan... entren, entren, entren... tenemos un regalo para ustedes...


	7. Acto 1 - parte final

Acto 1 - parte final

Soichirou y sus hombres habían salido para recuperar a su hija secuestrada a manos de un loco con aires de grandeza cuando pensaba que tendría que aceptar sus términos y condiciones, de no ser por la inesperada revelación al Takagi que el chico inocente que admiraba su hija era ahora un líder en crecimiento de una mafia poderosa del otro lado del Pacífico que ya estaba más que adelantado para salvar a su querida Saya, no sabría para donde atacar.

-¡Vamos, que esperan que esperan entren! Tengo muchas sorpresas para ti Soichirou -decía emocionado Satsuki, a pesar de estar en jaque por obra de Takashi y Soichirou con sus soldados con ellos aplastando cada locación en la que operan cada miembro de esta banda de secuestradores.

No obstante en casa del patriarca Takagi, con la mayoría de sus hombres en los atracos y dejando casi desprotegida su casa, en su totalidad. Un cuarteto de sicarios de bajo nivel, buscaban se habían infiltrado silenciosamente en la mansión con el fin de matar a la joven chica que había conseguido como su nueva y futura esposa así como pretendían matar a su pronta ex esposa.

-Todo esto es mi culpa -dijo Mirei, sentada en el sofá de antes en compañía de Yuriko y la sicaria mexicana.

-Lo creo, mi relación con Soichirou ya estaba en problemas antes, pero saber que una niña como tú logro quitarmelo, bueno... -no supo cómo continuar, tomo del te que uno de los trabajadores de Soichirou le trajo e ignoro todo lo demás. Lo único que le importaba era recuperar a su hija -¿que fue lo que viste en él? -tuvo curiosidad por saber que vio en su aún esposo.

-Sera raro decirlo -se puso roja de solo pensar lo que diría -pero, recuerdo que el día que lo conocí, el mismo día que me rescató había algo de amabilidad bajo esa aura de asesino que es.

¿Amabilidad? De que estaba hablando Mirei, resulta que Soichirou fue inculcado por su padre bajo los siete códigos de vida de los antiguos samurais, así como su abuelo enseño a su padre, y el padre de su abuelo, así respectivamente. Conociendo sus raíces el apellido Takagi era una antigua facción samurai que cuidaba la región de Tokonuso, antes de la caída del camino samurai y después de ello. Aunque fuese un Yakuza, los Takagi seguían siendo samurais por dentro, y así sería.

-Tal vez sea un asesino despiadado con sus enemigos, pero hay un corazón humano bajo esa espada que siempre carga -dijo Yuriko, lo que ella vio en el padre de su querida Saya fue lo mismo que vio Mirei, le deseo suerte en su deseo por estar con él. Claro que no se lo dijo, solamente lo pensó.

No eran las únicas en esa sala, en silencio eran acompañadas por la sicaria personal de Komuro. Cansada de verla sin unirse a la conversación, aunque ella quería mantenerse distante de una platica que no le incumbía, la matriarca Takagi decidió conversar con la chica.

-Vi que llevabas el uniforme de Fujimi, ¿eres amiga de mi Saya? -pregunto, lo cual fue inesperado e incomprendido por la sicaria.

-¿Perdón? -tomo de improvisto su cuestión -no la conozco en persona, pero lo que veo en clase es una chica muy inteligente. Demasiado diría. El jefe... Takashi la aprecia mucho.

Hizo sonreír a Yuriko.

-Hablas muy bien el japonés -comento Mirei -¿donde aprendiste?

-Con otros sicarios en México, he tenido que asesinar a gente de otras nacionalidades en el país -dijo Helen, espanto a Mirei y Yuriko sonrió burlona a la reacción de la chica -son gajes del oficio -un perturbador gaje para un oficio tan siniestro.

Ninguna se daba cuenta, ninguno de los guardias y empleados de la casa lo veía venir pero tres sujetos armados con pistolas con silenciadores integrados ya habían eliminado a tres de los guardias de la casa Takagi luego de colarse por los muros del patio trasero del territorio de la casa. Eran un pequeño comando de simples sicarios amateurs, solo uno era experto en el oficio.

-Vamos por ellas, maten a cualquiera que encuentren por aquí -dijo el sicario líder apenas dejando tres de los trabajadores de Soichirou muertos en el patio.

-Si jefe -se movían detrás de él.

Adentro, por instinto y experiencia, Helen comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento con el ambiente, más lo tuvo cuando miro por la ventana que daba al patio.

-¿Pasa algo chica? -pregunto Yuriko al notar su inquietud.

-No nada, em... Puedo usar su baño -pregunto con respeto.

-Claro -dijo y ofreció la ayuda de uno de los empleados para guiarla, sin embargo la morena dijo que no era necesario. Salió sola y el de empleado de los Takagi se quedó con ellas -Tatsuya, ¿Por qué no vas con Matou y los demás?

-Si usted quiere señora, los dejo -exclamo, dejo a ambas mujeres solas entonces.

El socio de los Takagi no sospechaba, pero Helen si. Era parte de su instinto como sicaria veterana a pesar de su edad, no fue al baño como dijo en silencio comenzó a andar por la enorme casa, por los pasillos mirando al exterior de la mansión, no vio nada extraño afuera, sino adentro, dio toda la vuelta al corredor sin toparse con alguno de los guardias de antes, allí entendió que no todo estaba en calma.

Regresando con Komuro y padre de su amiga. Los miembros de Satsuki creían que tenían la trampa perfecta para su enemigo que venia acabando con todos los miembros de su organización, se equivocaron.

-Espere -dijo Takashi antes de que Soichirou atravesara la puerta por donde Satsuki huyo. Entrenado por los mismos ex militares de su padre (que eran soldados de la NMM), se acerco con sigilo a la puerta sin atravesarla, sin mirar que había del otro lado.

-¿Que pasa muchacho? -pregunto el patriarca Takagi.

Hizo un gesto, hizo que guardaran silencio. Tomo una granada del arsenal de un soldado que tenia detrás, sus soldados sabrían que vendría después así que alistaron las armas, lo mismo hicieron los hombres de Takagi y Soichirou preparando para desenfundar su espada en una nueva ocasión. Con mucha cautela quito el seguro del explosivo y sin exponerse a la trampa arrojo la granada, cayendo muy cerca de la posición de Satsuki.

-¿Eh?... -no espero ver una granada activa cerca de sus pies.

BOOM una explosión que mando a los pocos lacayos que aun le quedaba con vida directo a la otra vida mientras otros casi lo lograban pero solo salieron heridos o aturdidos. Excepto el loco de Satsuki. Una explosión en un ambiente cerrado fue oído hasta la cautiva de Saya en su cárcel.

-¿Una explosión? Sera que es... ¡papá! -su esperanza de ser rescata creció como su inteligencia.

-Mierda... -vocifero Satsuki, vivía gracias a que se arrojo al pasillo por donde se protegía. Se puso de pie ya que el aturdimiento le paso rápido. Cada instante que pasaba, solo alargaba su inminente aplastamiento, pero se negaba a perder.

Takashi, Soichirou y sus hombres ingresaron a penas paso el estallido. Sin darles oportunidad, dispararon en contra de los hombres de Satsuki que aun podían respirar, incluso Soichirou corto cuellos y cabezas de algunos de estos desgraciados.

-¿Donde se fue? -preguntaron al no verlo.

Habían dos corredores por la intercepción en la que se arrojo Satsuki. En ambas, habían varias puertas del mismo tipo, sin numero ni nombres; no vieron por donde escapo el tipo.

-Divídanse, ustedes por la derecha, señor usted conmigo -dijo Komuro.

Revisando cada puerta desde la primera de cada lado fueron llevándose desagradables sorpresas a pesar de ya haber visto ese escenario antes. Detrás de esas puertas de madera habían chicas de la misma edad de Saya hasta mujeres de unos treinta años, algunas amordazadas y golpeadas, otras drogadas hasta casi hasta la muerte metidas en camas no tan limpias y con un aroma desagradable encerrado con ellas.

-Conozco a esta mujer -dijo uno de los soldados de Soichirou cuando entro en compañía de uno de los para militares de Komuro, se acerco a la mujer de unos 26 años y tras ver que aun respiraba y vivía a pesar de su estado revelo quien era -esta joven desapareció de la ciudad de Fujimi hace siete meses.

De vuelta al otro lado con Komuro y tal vez su futuro suegro. Se toparon con una de estas chicas la cual estaba amordazada, atada a la cama y semi desnuda, la cual lloro cuando estos irrumpieron su celda.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Takashi cuando le quito ese paño de su boca.

-Son policías... -le pregunto entre lagrimas.

-No, pero te sacaremos de aquí ¿oíste? puedes esperar un momento -dijo y dio esperanzas a la pobre chica.

Por si no has captado, todas habían sido secuestradas, torturadas, violadas o prostituidas durante su estancia. Obra del mismo desgraciado que tenia a la hija del comandante.

-Debemos darnos prisa -exclamo Soichirou temiendo que su hija ya haya sido mancillada o peor.

Rompieron puerta por puerta, pero ir ambos contra una de las habitaciones era demasiado tardado para el padre de la peli rosa así que se adelanto y consiguió llegar a la habitación donde estaba su hija. Por desgracia, Satsuki estaba con ella.

-Alto allí comandante -exclamo Satsuki apenas Soichirou abrió la puerta. Con arma en mano y teniendo a Saya en sus manos, apuntaba a la cabeza de la chica -un movimiento y le vuelo la cabeza a tu preciada hija.

-¡Papá!

-¡Saya!

-¡Cállate puta! -golpeo a la chica con su pistola sin siquiera llegar a soltarla.

Su arranque de ira al ver como trato a Saya pudo costarle su hija, pero se contuvo. A pesar de tener su mano en la vaina de su espada, no podía hacer algo estando distanciado de su hija.

-Estas en desventaja viejo -dijo Satsuki.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?

-¿Que es lo que quiero? Una enorme casa, coches de lujo, una linda novia -volvió a manosear a Saya ahora delante de su padre -a si... y tu vida, junto con la de toda tu familia -de pronto cambio su actitud, de esas sonrisas maquiavélicas a una expresión siniestra y tétrica -arruinaste nuestros planes viejo.

-¿Planes?

-Como esta tu querida ex señora Yuriko -cuestiono, lo cual alarmo a padre e hija -adelante, llámala.

Le dio la oportunidad, Soichirou saco su celular y marco al numero de su esposa, no tuvo que esperar mucho a que entrara la llamada para que alguien le contestara, ojala hubiera sido su mujer quien escuchara del otro lado cuando puso el alta voz de la llamada.

-Yuriko -saludo preocupado.

-Hola querido -era la voz de Mirei, pero no era ese tono tímido que él conocía, sino de una psicópata.

-Mirei, donde esta...

-Yuriko-san, descuida esta bien por ahora -dijo su joven novia.

De vuelta en la mansión Takagi, la chica tenia un arma en su mano mientras que tenia el celular de Yuriko en la otra, esto en compañía de los tres sicarios que envió Satsuki. Tenían a su merced a la madre de Saya.

-¿Que significa esto? -cuestiono Soichirou.

-Supongo que es hora de contar la verdad querido Soichirou -conto la verdad detrás de todo esto -sabes Satsuki nunca me secuestro, yo hui con él. Pero mi padre no aprobaba que me enamorara de otro psicópata.

-Eres una maldita perra loca -grito Yuriko cuando la tenían atada de manos y con la pistola de Mirei apuntando a su cara.

-Suenas como mi madre, ambos siempre decía que matar gatos cuando tenia once años no era un juego saludable -dijo esta psicópata.

-En fin, gracias a ti no solo arruinaste nuestros planes de amor, había pasado por alto de la policía por mucho tiempo. Pero luego de tu intervención estoy en su radar y mis negocios están yéndose a la ruina -dijo Satsuki desde el otro lado enfrentando a Soichirou -queríamos devolverte el favor anciano. Destruiste nuestra felicidad, así que hicimos lo mismo con la tuya, mi querida Mirei consigo que te divorcies de tu mujer, tu hija perdió el respeto que tenia ¿no? -miro a Saya -y aunque salieras vivo de aquí, ninguna de ellas volverá contigo a casa, porque ni siquiera tendrás una casa a la que volver.

-Cuando esto acabe, no quedara nada del antiguo señor de Tokonuso, ni de su familia -exclamo Mirei quitando el seguro del arma.

-Ni de tu banda de secuestradores Satsuki -exclamo el patriarca Takagi -si no lo sabes, mis soldados están haciendo pedazos todas tus locaciones y a tus hombres, no quedara nada de ti.

-¿Parece importarme? -parecía indiferente -empezare de nuevo y mejor, mas grande. -seré el nuevo rey de esta podrida ciudad -postrate ante el futuro rey de Tokonuso -disparo a la pierna de Soichirou, hizo que se arrodillara como quiso.

-¡Papá! -gritó Saya desahuciada.

Y si te preguntabas donde estaba Takashi, tranquilo; pues de que Soichirou llego con Satsuki, él se quedo escondido en el pasillo, parecía que el Takagi mayor era el único allí. Esperaba un momento ideal para entrar. Cada seguía con su situación, Mirei desde la casa Takagi, creí que tenia la situación bajo control con tres mas de su lado y con los socios de cuidaban la mansión heridos o muertos.

-Ya veras maldita perra, cuando me libere de aquí... -amenazo Yuriko.

-¿Piensas que lo harás? mira bien estúpida, cuatro contra uno y ni siquiera tienes un arma -se burlaba esta demente.

-Esta listo -dijo uno de los sicarios infiltrados luego de que rociaran gasolina a toda la sala con galones cargadas que se trajeron.

-La quemamos de una vez -pregunto el líder de este trio de bandidos con un encendedor en mano listo para arrojarlo al liquido inflamable que rodeaba a Yuriko.

-Aun no, para que vean que soy buena, les daré oportunidad de que se diviertan con ella -entonces Yuriko abrió en grandes los ojos, ¿esta tipa tenia la mente tan enferma a caso?

-¡¿En serio?! -uno de ellos se emociono -la verdad, es que ella tiene un lindo cuerpo -la miraron y ella se horrorizo con lo que pretendían.

-Dense el gusto -exclamo la psicópata luego de dejarse caer sobre el sofá en el que estaba antes. Iba a disfrutar la función.

El corazón de Yuriko latía de terror cuando se le acercaron con esas miradas degeneradas. Cuando el primero de ellos tomo su rostro y la guío a su entrepierna que tenía pegado a la cara de la mujer. Ella se notaba temerosa y asqueada de ellos.

-No me toquen... -dijo asustada.

-Descuida lo disfrutaras... -y cuando puso su mano en la bragueta para abrirla, Helen volvió del mismo modo que salió de esa sala, en silencio con pistola en alto -¿pero que?...

-"Pudranse hijos de puta" -hablo en latino antes de disparar dos tiros contra este tipo.

-¡Mierda! -Mirei se levantó y pretendió dispararle, pero Helen era más rápida. Sacando una segunda pistola arremetió contra ella y el otro lacayo del sicario nipón.

Mirei y el nipón sicario se arrojaron a cubierto detrás del sofá. Sabiendo que las balas pasarían detrás de ese compuesto de algodón y espuma plástica acribilló al sicario desprotegido.

-¡Helen! -se alegro Yuriko.

-Aguante -le dijo.

-Hija de perra me olvidé de ti -se levanto Mirei y apunto de nuevo a Helen. Desafortunadamente ella era más rápida y hábil, sin tener que mirarle, disparó dos veces para mandarla al suelo.

-¡¿Mirei?! ¡Mirei! -gritó el Satsuki, Soichirou quiso levantarse y este le apunto de nuevo -muere...

-¡Maldito! -Saya decidió actuar. Dió un golpe con su codo al estómago de Satsuki y le saco el aire, consiguió soltarse -¡Papá! -corrió a socorrerlo.

-Bastarda... -no logro levantar el arma cuando Komuro apareció -¿pero quien?...

-Takashi... -susurro Saya cuando le vio, no espero verlo allí.

Enfocado, disparó doce veces contra Satsuki vaciando su cargador, privandolo de su vida desde el primer disparo.

En la casa Takagi, la matriarca de la casa se libero gracias a Helen, se acercaron a Mirei, ella iba arrastrándose en un intento de huir luego de recibir dos disparos en el estómago.

-¿Quiere hacer los honores? -Helen le extendió su pistola.

-Gracias -tomo el arma y disparó contra Mirei dos veces -eso es por lo que hiciste a mi familia.

En tanto Satsuki...

-Larga vida al rey -dijo Takashi luego de acercarse al cuerpo y recargar, para dispararle hasta vaciar el cargador de nuevo.

Acabo todo, supongo...

A la mañana siguiente en todos los noticieros de la nación comenzaron el reporte de lo ocurrido esa agitada noche que se vivió en Tokonuso de los distintos tiroteos en la ciudad.

-La paz se ha recobrado en la ciudad de Tokonuso esta mañana luego de vivir una serie de violentos acontecimientos durante la noche anterior, luego que distintos comandos irrumpieran en lo que serian fachadas usadas por el grupo de secuestradores liderados por el buscado criminal Ousawa Satsuki, quien fue hallado muerto por las autoridades en una de estas locaciones -narraba un reportero de campo luego de que él y su camarógrafo visitaran las distintas locaciones acordonadas por la policía donde los forenses y policías seguían investigando -por lo sabido se trato de un ataque coordinado por un grupo rival, recordando que Tokonuso sigue siendo epicentro de conflictos de distintos bandos del bajo mundo, conflictos que no se veían desde hace algunos años atrás y tal como estos eventos dejaron de ocurrir en esta metrópolis, han vuelto a ocurrir.

Termino su reporte y volvieron con el reportero en el estudio.

-Aun no se sabe el porque del ataque, mas que si se sabe es que se trata de una nueva organización en el país, pues videos en internet han aparecido referente a los autores de estos movimientos armados que se adjudican como los autores de la noche violenta vivida en Tokonuso -dijo y mostraron el video mas visto.

-Lo ocurrido anoche fue una muestra del poder militar que posee la NMM, y desde México hemos venido para reclamar el control y autoridad del bajo mundo de Japón -decía un encapuchado hablando perfecto español, era Komuro con su rostro cubierto. Desde esa locación secreta que tenían como cuartel de operaciones donde él, sus amigos y sus soldados filmaron el video portando su equipamiento y armas pesadas -a partir de ahora nosotros controlamos todo en esta ciudad y pronto el país, a los clanes yakuza les decimos, únanse o ríndanse ahora que pueden o sufran el mismo destino que Ousawa Satsuki y su pequeña banda, a los policías les digo, no se metan en nuestros asuntos, si quieren volver a ver sus familias. Nosotros somos la primera oleada de la invasión, y pronto llegaran mas soldados, créanme, esta es una guerra que no querrán luchar.

Entonces el video se perdió así como el usuario que lo subió a la red, desapareciendo de los radares de las distintas organizaciones policiales y gubernamentales. Un mensaje visto por todos en el país y que todos vieron claramente.

Mas tarde a todo eso, Takashi se llego a reunir de nuevo con el comandante y su familia, esta vez siendo ellos cuatro únicamente, ningún otro los acompañaba.

-¿Seguro que esta bien? -pregunto por la herida resultante en su pierna.

-He recibido peores muchacho -sonrió a Takashi -agradezco tu ayuda, mi hija tiene mucha razón en apreciarte.

-Papa basta... -se avergonzó con ese comentario, mas lo hizo estando sentada a lado de Takashi.

-Volviendo a los negocios -dijo Takashi riendo de la respuesta de Saya -¿acepta unirse a nuestro bando?

-Con lo que ha pasado y lo que vendrá, por el bien de mi familia, lo hare -dijo Soichirou -aunque ya no lo seamos -miro a Yuriko.

A pesar de haber sido todo una manipulación para destruir al comandante, Yuriko no perdonaría el hecho de que su marido le fuese infiel, el divorcio seguía en pie.

-Bien, será un placer tenerlo conmigo en este negocio, "comandante" Takagi.

-Ahora un niño es mi jefe -dijo burlonamente -¿como debo llamarte en adelante?

-Dejare que me llame como mas le acomode ¿les parece?

-Bien, entonces Komuro -decía Soichirou -queremos pedirte un favor -llamo la atención del chico -durante esta vida me he ganado distintos enemigos, ahora que demostraron que soy vulnerable, no queremos que repitan o hagan peor lo que hicieron Saya.

-¿Quiere que me deshaga de la basura? -pregunto el peli negro.

-Takashi-kun -hablo Yuriko -lo que queremos pedirte, es si permitirías que nuestra Saya este contigo el tiempo que necesitamos para arreglar nuestro problema legal. Soichirou y yo estamos de acuerdo en que estaría mas a salvo en tus manos -recordó a Helen.

-Mamá.. papá que están diciendo -pregunto Saya nerviosa.

-Si lo que buscan es que este a salvo y bajo un techo cómodo... bueno, con mi madre aun ausente de casa, me alegraría tenerla de compañera -le alegro a Takashi.

-No es precisamente lo que íbamos a decir, pero te lo agradecemos Takashi-kun -exclamo Yuriko.

Maletas hechas, empacadas y transportadas. Recibió a la peli rosa tsundere en su hogar suburbano, era la misma casa de antes de la cual sabia que él vivía.

-¿Pasa algo? -pregunto Komuro cuando vio que Saya se detuvo en la reja de su casa.

-No nada, solo que hace tiempo que no veía tu casa, la recordaba mas grande -comento Saya.

-Éramos preescolares cuando viniste a visitar esa vez para traerme la tarea, me dio varicela y decidiste visitarme aun así -recordó Komuro -ven hay que entrar.

La llevo hasta su habitación de huéspedes, donde había una cama preparada una cama y algunos muebles como medida de su madre por si alguien llegaba a visitar a la familia.

-Puedes ponerte cómoda, volveré en un rato debo ir por unos asuntos, si necesitas ayuda Helen esta te puede ayudar -sus dos sicarios vivían con él en otras dos habitaciones improvisadas, cuando Yuriko les conto que esta morena salvo su vida, le confió Takashi la seguridad de Saya cuando la trajeron con ellos.

-Espera Takashi... -se acerco antes que dejara el arco de la puerta debajo del que estaba parado -como fue que sabias de lo que me paso.

-¿Realmente quieres saber? -exclamo, aun no le decía claramente que él era un líder de la NMM o que siquiera existía tal cosa como la NMM -la verdad, me gustaria que te mantuvieras alejada de lo que hago.

Eso fue como si la rechazara, o al menos así lo sintio Saya, pero no iba a dejarse recharzar por su amor platonico.

-¡Takashi! -grito, cuando él iba a darse la vuelta, cuando volteo hacia ella Saya le tomo del cuello de la camisa y le beso sin dudarlo, un beso que lleno de rubor a ambos.

-A... a que vino eso... Saya -pregunto sonrojado, primera vez que una chica le besaba en los labios.

-Hice eso porque... ¡porque me gustas de acuerdo tonto, bien lo dire estoy enamorada de ti idiota! Se bajo esas caras de idiota que siempre pones, estas triste por que Rei te rechazo, quiero que sepas que no es la única que puedes amar -grito y solo porque las ventanas estaban cerradas, sino los vecinos le hubieran escuchado.

-Em... jajjaja -¿en serio se rio?

-¡No te burles cuando una chica te confiesa sus sentimientos tonto! -se enojo Saya.

-Aun cuando te confiesas sigues siendo la misma chica tsundere que me encanta -con eso basto para cambiarla de parecer -siempre actuando tan madura, responsable, y encantadora -la acorralo hasta hacerla caer en la cama tropesando con ella sin que se diera cuenta -supiste como robarte mi corazón -dijo luego de encimarse sobre Saya en la cama -vuelve a decir lo que sientes por mi -pidió.

-Yo... -estaba acorralada por los brazos varoniles del chico que amaba -dije que yo te amo, Takashi...

-Te digo algo -hablo con gentileza -ya lo sabia, pero quería oírte decirlo.

Cerro el espacio entre ambos, y la beso, uno corto para después uno largo, luego uno mas pasional, esa pasión comenzó a consumirlos, Saya comenzó a tocar su cuerpo a pesar de su ropa y él a tomarla entre sus brazos, pudieron haber consumado el calor que sentían ese momento de no ser por un ruido a veces inoportuno...

"Hello moto" sonó el teléfono que cargaba Takashi.

-Perdona -se separo de Saya -¿Que pasa? Sobre el mensaje, esta bien, no ya voy para allá -colgó rápido -perdona pero en serio necesito ir.

-Te esperare -dijo Saya, antes de recibir un nuevo beso de su amor. Lo vio salir y mientras Helen le ayudaba a ponerse cómoda en su nuevo cuarto no pudo evitar decirlo -Komuro Saya... -dijo siendo otra, como si la chica tsundere hubiese desaparecido por completo. En realidad sus padres de Takagi querían que se comprometiera con él, estarían mas seguros si su hija se casaba con él.

-¿Que?

-Nada, tu sigue sacando mis cosas.

-Si patrona -se burlo de ella.

Takashi fue hasta su base, donde sus amigos le recibieron luego de oír que tenia a la genio de Fujimi en su casa como compañera.

-Es verdad que te la entregaron -pregunto Hirano.

-Ya la viste en el baño -pregunto Morita -ya te la...

-No, no lo hemos hecho -le cayó, Imamura no dijo nada, pues él prefería a mujeres maduras como la madre de Saya. Chicas de su edad no le atraían.

-Que envidia amigo -dijo el rubio.

-Tranquilo, pronto tendrás mujeres que no podrás ni contarlas -exclamo

Fue a con Ricardo, quien yacía en sus computadoras que usaba para hackear era quien le tenia noticias.

-¿Y bien? -pregunto Komuro -tal como se planeo, agitamos el panal -dijo y mostro las respuestas a la declaración de guerra de distintos grupos que estaban en Tokonuso y las cercanías. Ninguno iba a unirse a su grupo al parecer

-Todo va de acuerdo al plan, verán que esta manada de lobos tiene mas lobos que los que pueden contar.

Así, comienza todo, es solo el principio de la expansión del negocio. ¿Quién será el próximo en caer? recapacitaran o caerán ante la invasión de la NMM.


	8. Acto 2 - parte 1

Acto 2 - parte 1

El panal llamado Tokonuso nido de muchas abejas reinas y su imparable deseo de dominar la ciudad le llegó la declaración de guerra de un nuevo grupo. De lo que pasó de ser un grupo de exploración en el panal paso a ser un frente de guerra muy agresivo.

Cuando menos lo esperaron. Los cuatro jóvenes líderes de la NMM en Tokonosu, estaban por ejecutar un robo al banco más importante de un grupo Yakuza que controlaba la zona norte de la ciudad. El preparativo había sido hecho desde antes y todo fue previsto así como calculado.

-¿Están en posición? -pregunto Takashi por el auricular a sus cinco involucrados.

-Listos -dijeron Imamura, Morita, Hirano, Helen y Ricardo. Dos entrarían con él, otro se quedaría afuera para con el vehículo de fuga a la espera mientras dos restantes cuidarían el acceso de la puerta.

-Alarmas y cámaras de seguridad inhabilitadas, código de la caja fuerte obtenido -dijo Ricardo luego de ingresar al sistema desde su teléfono.

Un mensaje de texto le llegó a Komuro al momento, era el número de seguridad de la caja fuerte.

-Bien, Vamos -el asalto iba a comenzar.

Era una calle muy concurrida, las personas entraban y venían del banco dado que era el día que las empresas pagaban y les tocaba devolver los préstamos a este banco. Los guardias de seguridad no tomaron precaución cuando tres aparentes menores de edad entraron con atuendos negros y que pronto se colocaron máscaras y pasamontañas. Eran Takashi, Ricardo y Morita.

Afuera, Helen y Hirano con vestimentas negras o de gabardina bloquearon la entrada así como la salida de las puertas.

-Disculpe... -decía una mujer que quiso entrar por dónde Helen bloqueaba el pasó.

-Mejor vuelva otra día, el banco tiene remodelación -comentó Helen revelando sutilmente que debajo de su gabardina café tenía un rifle de asalto con lanzagranadas cargado a la mujer.

-Esta bien -la señora entro en pánico pero no levanto la voz tras ver el arma, simplemente se dió la vuelta y se alejo, nadie entendía lo que pasaba porque nadie sabía que estaba pasando.

Dentro del banco, Takashi y sus colegas eliminaron a los guardias noqueandolos con las culatas de sus armas cuando no prestaron atención, un par de golpes y los guardias quedaron inmovilizados. Esto para luego ver a Morita subirse sobre la mesa de uno de los contadores y detonar su M4 para llamar la atención de todos.

-¡Muy bien nadie se mueve todos al piso! -gritó Morita tras dos disparos al techo.

Mientras el amante de la música rock amenazaba a todos los rehenes para que se mantuvieran en control, Ricardo fue hacia las cajas y entregando mochilas a los cajeros les apunto con su arma para que cooperaron.

-Vamos comiencen a llenar las bolsas -dijo pasando la punta de su arma frente a las caras de las cajeras.

-Yo voy por la caja fuerte -informó Takashi.

Komuro en tanto se aproximó al gerente del lugar lo encontró con mucha facilidad cuando intento esconderse entre sus empleados.

-Usted venga a acá -con la M16 con mora y silenciador integrado, como vio que no quería cooperar fue a por él -muy bien, ahora llévame a la bóveda.

Afuera en cuanto a los dos centinelas, ambos mantenían la posición ahuyentando a las personas que querían entrar al banco, desde un comienzo del golpe se dieron cuenta de algo.

-Aun no aparece la policía -exclamo Khota, acariciando su rifle de francotirador escondido detrás de él.

-Ella dijo que no aparecían tan rápido como en otros bancos -comentó Helen manteniendo sus sentidos en alerta por cualquier cosa que pasará en las cercanías.

Volviendo a dentro del asalto, Takashi llevo consigo al gerente hasta la bóveda. Apenas llegaron el hombre comenzó a comportarse de mala forma ante la situación en la que estaba. Esto, luego de ver cómo Komuro ponía la contraseña de la caja fuerte y ver detrás de esa puerta blindada los cientos de miles de yenes a su alcance.

-Son unos tontos... Saben a quien le están robando -dijo el gerente al ver que lo llevaron sin motivo, Takashi abrió por si solo la puerta tras memorizar el código que le consigo su hacker.

-Precisamente por eso les estamos robando -dijo el líder del asalto para dar una patada al hombre y arrojarlo dentro de la jaula de paredes de acero -bien, comienza a llenar las mochilas de lo contrario... -levanto su arma contra el gerente y disparó a su pie, la bala rompió el hueso -el próximo disparó le atravesará la cabeza.

Sin poner resistencia o hacerse el duro por más tiempo, el gerente comenzó a llenar las mochilas con todo el dinero. Normalmente en un robo a un banco, es por protocolo que el personal del lugar active la alarma silenciosa, pero no era un común. Su protocolo decía que debían avisar primero a los dueños del dinero sucio que se escondia en ese supuesto banco, después notificar a la policía con la alarma silenciosa, y ya había llegado el momento de avisar a las autoridades.

Sabiendo que tocaría la alarma en determinado momento, los cinco asaltantes mantenían la calma hasta que las autoridades aparecieran y las primeras patrullas llegaron a la escena.

-Llegaron -dijo Hirano al avistar como las patrullas salían de las intersecciones de la calle para bloquearla.

Helen se pegó a la puerta del banco y dió un par de golpes al cristal avisando a sus compañeros de adentro que la policía llegó.

Toc toc.. sonó la puerta y Morita escucho claramente.

-Mierda -voicfero sin haber bajado de esa mesa -¡tenemos compañía! -gritó a Takashi.

Para aquel momento el peli negro volvía con casi seis bolsas cargadas de dinero sin marcar, Ricardo por su lado tenía cuatro bolsas llenas de yenes.

-Justo a tiempo, como lo predijo -dijo Takashi revisando la hora de su reloj.

-Son muchas bolsas -dijo Morita cuando su jefe se acerco a dónde él -como es que la sacamos de aquí.

-Para eso es la camioneta -exclamó Takashi.

Por dentro del banco, las cosas estaban en orden para los asaltantes, por fuera, sus compañeros pronto comenzaron a disparar cuando la policía cerró iba con pistolas en mano.

-Preparate Hirano -comentó Helen.

-Yo estoy listo -su mirada sádica salió de nuevo.

Sacaron sus armas pesadas, sin dudar abrieron fuego contra los policías que al ver el calibre de esas armas, unos cuantos lograron ponerse a salvó, dos de ellos fueron víctimas de la puntería de estos mafiosos. Las balas eran tan pesadas que las patrullas pronto se desplomaron y su carcaza se empezó a romper a los pocos segundo que las balas llenaban de agujeros las unidades.

-No puede ser -exclamo un policía que se oculto detrás de una patrulla, pero dada la intensidad de la situación este uniformado y sus compañeros estaban indefensos comparados con las armas de los asaltantes, así que con su radio que tenia en el hombro, contacto a su central -central necesitamos apoyo, tenemos oficiales caídos respondiendo a la situación en el banco de Shinsumi. ¡Envíen al equipo especial!

Con un reloj en su muñeca, Takashi media el tiempo de respuesta de las autoridades según la experta que la aconsejo para el asalto.

-¿Donde esta Imamura? -pregunto el líder de esta sección de NMM.

En las calle cercana del banco, donde las patrullas habían bloqueado y que ahora eran pura chatarra. Una camioneta apareció y venia en reversa, pero no era una camioneta común, por como se veía era tenia recubierta muchas placas metálicas blindadas para ser inmune a los disparos de las armas regulares de la policía. Si la gente que transitaba ya había huido a causa de los disparos iniciales de quienes defendían el acceso al banco, huyeron mas cuando vieron a esta camioneta rompiendo el bloqueo de las patrullas a toda velocidad para luego dirigirse en reversa hacia las puertas del banco que igual atravesó con fuerza hasta quedar cerca de Morita.

-¿Donde estabas? -pregunto Takashi jalando las bolsas junto con sus dos compañeros al momento que vieron a su amigo igual enmascarado, bajar del asiento del conductor.

-Perdón hubo una pequeña distracción -contesto con un tono risueño, antes de venir se topo vio a un par de maduras que le parecieron atractivas, se quedo mirándolas por un corto tiempo antes de darse cuenta que llegaría tarde al baile -vaya que es mucho dinero -dijo tras abrirles la puerta a la unidad y ver como sus amigos aventaban las muchas mochilas.

De nuevo, Takashi miro su reloj cuando todo el dinero entro en la camioneta, pero vio que el tiempo programado y sabia que pronto llegarían las fuerzas especiales de la policía, no podían quedarse mas tiempo.

-Ya hay que irnos -indico y los cuatro subieron a la unidad.

Helen y Hirano por su lado seguían disparando a muerte contra los policías que, con sus revolver intentaba frenar el robo al banco que llevaban acabo, a pesar de que una a una mas patrullas llegaban como refuerzos, las armas pesadas de estos dos sicarios rompían la formación de la policía. La camioneta salió y recogieron a los dos restantes miembros del asalto.

-¡Suban! -grito Imamura.

Sin parar de disparar, abordaron la camioneta y acelerando a toda velocidad, la patrulla huyo ante la vista de la policía.

-¡Estan escapando! -gritaron los policías, saliendo de sus escondites y con armas en mano abrieron fuego en contra del blindado, pero sus balas rebotaban gracias al increíble blindaje del vehículo -mierda... -vociferaron los policías.

-...Pero... -decía uno de los policías -¿donde esta el equipo especial? -increíblemente estas personas aun no llegaron hasta el momento en el que los policías regulres perdieron de vista a la camioneta.

-Llegaron tarde -dijo uno de oficiales al ver como todo el departamento arribo demasiado tarde a la escena del crimen.

Un golpe fuerte fue dado por el nuevo grupo delictivo en Tokonuso, uno que nadie vio venir ni nadie pensó que se llevaría a cabo, realmente la policía de la ciudad de Japón que en algunos atrás los clanes yakuza intentaron adueñarse, se había oxidado, quien sabe si podría tener reparación.

-Vaciaron la bóveda, hackearon el sistema desde afuera, igual las cámaras de transito y las del lugar -decía un detective junto a otro examinando el crimen cuando el control fue recuperado.

-Vinieron por su dinero, solo a eso vinieron, no se robaron joyas ni diamantes, el dinero únicamente -exclamo el otro oficial tras ver todas las pistas disponibles.

-Cree que lo hicieron a propósito Miyamoto-san -pregunto el compañero de Tadashi Miyamoto, padre de Rei e investigador de la policía -¿cree que fueron ellos?

-La NMM -la policía de Tokonuso sabia la existencia del nuevo bando criminal en su ciudad, no; en el país -primero exterminaron al grupo Satsuki, ahora le buscan declararle la guerra al dragón negro. Será una masacre.

Dragón negro, una alianza de grupos de la zona norte de Tokonuso, expertos en el lavado de dinero y estafas de la alta zona de la ciudad.

-¡¿Como pudo pasar esto?! -los distintas cabezas de este grupo se reunieron al poco tiempo de enterarse que su mas importante almacén de dinero fue robado -¿quien es tan tonto para robarnos?

-¿Tontos? esos sujetos llegaron sabiendo lo que buscaban, entraron en nuestro sistema y lo alteraron -decía otro de los cabezas.

-Esos malditos de la NMM... primero quieren que nos arrodillemos ante ellos y ahora nos atacan, ¿que sabemos de ellos? -preguntaron en medio de la mesa en la que estaban reunidos.

-Nada, esos sujetos son expertos, nadie los reconoce, ni nuestros mejores rastreadores han podido dar con ellos -dijeron entre ellos.

-Hay que llamarlo, tal vez él pueda dar con ellos y matar al cabron que nos robo -proponía uno de los capos reunidos.

-Si ninguno de nuestros hombres ha podido encontrarlos...

-Eso no importa, lo que debemos hacer es proteger nuestras inversiones -decía otro de los capos del dragon negro.

-Ya me adelante a eso -exclamo uno de capos sentado en el centro de la mesas -para impedir que esta situación vuelva a repetirse todas nuestras inversiones serán llevadas a una locación mas segura fuera de la ciudad.

-¡¿Que?! -parecía que a ninguno en la mesa le agradaba la idea, ni siquiera a quien proponía la idea -¡debiste consultarnos! ¡cuando te dimos permiso!

-Escuchen, no necesito su consentimiento para mover el dinero, ese dinero que robaron era rastreable, es cuestión de tiempo que la policía sino la interpol nos descubra -decía quien lideraba la junta.

-¿A donde será llevado nuestro dinero? -preguntaron molesto.

-Sera a una locación que solo yo tendré conocimiento, descuiden el dinero esta a salvo -decía hasta que...

-Jajajajajaja... jajaja... ju... jaja... -Takashi entro en esa reunión privada sin invitación, todos en la sala quedaron estupefactos ante su presencia, nadie tenia idea de quien era él para entonces -vaya y yo decía que conocía al mejor payaso de la ciudad.

-¿Tu quien eres niño? -cuestionaron, los hombres detrás de cada uno de ellos tenían sus manos listas para desenfundar sus armas.

-Solo la persona que les vacío su bóveda en tiempo record -la vestimenta de Komuro era de un mismo conjunto muy elegante, parecía un millonario excéntrico de verdad. Tomo asiento en la mesa de ellos y fue centro de atención de todos los lideres del dragón negro -les gusta la ropa, ustedes la compraron.

-Dame una razón para que mis hombres no te maten mocoso -exclamo amenazante uno de los lideres del dragón.

-Quieren ver un truco de magia, mi abuelo me lo enseño -Takashi saco un lápiz de sus pantalones y lo clavo en la mesa dado esa punta afilada -voy a hacer desaparecer este lápiz...

Uno de los matones se acerco por detrás a Takashi y él lo tomo por sorpresa, tomo al matón de su cabeza y lo azoto contra la mesa. El lápiz desapareció.

-¡Tara! ya no esta... -volvió a tomar su lugar en la silla.

El jefe del matón que murió se levanto, iba a sacar su pistola pero uno de sus amigos lo detuvo.

-¡Espera! hay que oír su propuesta... -preguntaron mas calmados tras ver la habilidad del pelinegro de preparatoria -que es lo que quieres.

-Muchas cosas, dinero, autos de lujo, una gran mansión, una linda novia ya lo tengo -decía Komuro -y su... lealtad.

-¿Crees que puedes venir a intimidarnos? -no les gusto la propuesta con la que Takashi vino a visitarlos -solo eres un niño.

-Y ustedes unos tontos -decía Takashi -creen que su dinero esta a salvo como dicen ¿Por qué no preguntas por donde va el camión.

Dudosos porque se supone solo el cabeza de los dragón negro sabia del traslado del dinero, tomo su teléfono y marco al hombre que le había dado el encargo de transportar al sitio seguro todo ese dinero que habían reunido en los últimos tres años. La llamada entro y directo mando a buzón.

-Creen que su dinero esta a salvo, no con la NMM en Tokonuso, y conmigo a la cabeza de la invasión... esta ciudad ya no les pertenece, ahora es nuestra -les explicaba la situación -pueden sucumbir, o vivir... si me juran lealtad. Entonces... puede que vean su dinero de nuevo.

-Crees que puedes venir a amenazarnos, solo eres uno, nosotros cientos -amenazaban a Komuro, pero para él solo era una broma mala.

-¿Cientos? nosotros somos millones, todo un ejercito esta detrás mi ahora y sobre ustedes -de pronto luces infrarrojas de armas aparecieron sobre cada uno de los yakuza reunidos allí, todos les era apuntado a la cabeza -con solo chasquear mis dedos, ustedes mueren. Para que vean que soy bueno, les daré tiempo para pensar y recapacitar. Si en siete días no me llaman y me dan la respuesta que quiero. Sayonara... -dejo una tarjeta con un numero mexicano en la papeleta.

Para ver qué no bromeaba, uno de sus tiradores disparó contra uno de los guardaespaldas personales del cabeza de los dragones negros, directamente en la frente la bala atravesó su cerebro. Iba en serio y se iría en serio.

-Escucha niño, no eres nadie para venir y quitarnos todo lo que hemos construido -aquel que amenazó a Takashi desde el inició, volvía a atacarlo verbalmente.

-Eso es lo que hice -exclamó Komuro.

-¡Se acabó! 500 mil dólares por matar a este mocoso, un millón con vida para enseñarles modales primero -esto le pareció gracioso a Takashi, que le iban a enseñar que su abuelo no le haya enseñado ya.

-Si así lo quieren, les dejé mi tarjeta, más vale que recapaciten señores, la próxima bala puede que les atraviese las bolas.

Se marchó Komuro. Destruir a Satsuki solo fue el principio de su retorno a Tokonuso. Una expansión agresiva le esperaba a la ciudad, solo aquellos que tomen las mejores decisiones, sobreviviran. El resto, pasaría a la historia de la humanidad. Habría alguien capaz de dar contra Takashi para reclamar la recompensa que ofrecían. Tal vez ningún hombre... Pero que tal una mujer.


	9. Acto 2 parte 2

Acto 2 parte 2

La cabeza de Takashi ahora tenia precio, tuvo el valor de ir de cara contra los capos del próximo grupo en la ciudad que se interponía en su misión de conquistar Japón para la nueva mafia de México. Pero el monto que tenia su cabeza no era nada comparado con el dinero que robo al dragón negro, mucho menos era este dinero si lo comparábamos con los ingresos diarios que ganaba la mafia en todo su esplendor.

-Es mas impresionante si lo miras desde arriba -dijo Morita junto a sus amigos y líderes desde un puente colgante bajo una bodega industrial que usaban para guardar el dinero robado de los bancos y camiones del dragón negro en tiempo record.

-Es mucho dinero... -comento estupefacto hirano -que haremos con todo esto, ¿Komuro?

-Nada por ahora, si el dragón negro quiere recuperar el dinero para su retiro debemos asegurarnos que el dinero sigue intacto.

Dijo, pues en ese lugar diez de sus soldados guardaban con armas sobre pesadas todo este efectivo como si se tratara de una casa de moneda o banco nacional.

-No podemos gastarnos un par de miles de dólares -comento Imamura -no creo que se den cuenta que les falte.

-Por favor, tu lo gastarías en una guitarra nueva o tratando de convencer a una madura que te quito lo casto -vacilo Takashi ya que conocía a su amigo y sus pasiones -úsalo en algo mejor.

-¿Que mejor que tener a una mujer con curvas madura haciendo tus fantasías mas pervertidas realidad -esto casi perturbo a Takashi, mas aun combinado con esa expresión llena de gula de Imamura.

-En serio a ti te urge estar con una mujer -comento, pero entonces Khota les robo la conversación.

-Con todo este dinero podíamos comprar hasta un tanque... no hasta cinco tanques rusos... ¡incluso un misil balístico nuclear de los americanos! -imaginaba el otaku tener semejante arma consigo en el momento.

-Cálmense ¿quieren? habrá momento para que hagan lo que quieran con el dinero, pero ahora debemos retenerlo hasta que den una respuesta -dijo Komuro -¿Morita? -parecía que uno de sus amigos no le escuchaba desde hace rato.

Actuando por impulso, Morita se subió al barandal y salto desde ese nivel del suelo hacía la inmensa pila de dinero como si se tratara a un estanque de pelotas o piscina, quedando cara arriba sobre todo ese dinero mirando a sus amigos.

-Lo siento pero no pude evitarlo, esto es lo mejor -dijo relajado sobre la enorme pila de dinero -¿saben que hace falta? -se le notaba relajado -una copa de licor en mi mano, y en la otra la teta de una hermosa chica que me acompañe en este momento para ser este sueño el mejor.

-"Bola de urgidos, pero si fuera yo quien estuviera allí, lo único que me haría falta es el licor" -mal pensó Komuro de sus amigos. La verdad, es que él ya no era casto, tenía experiencia sexual con mujeres y esa experiencia no venía gracias a Takagi, aun no la tocaba.

En fin, dejaron el lugar en paz. Confiaba en la eficacia, vigilancia y letalidad de los soldados que dejo a cargo del dinero.

-Oye, no tienes preocupación lo que dijeron -decía Hirano apenas abrieron la puerta de la camioneta que los trajo para volver -ya sabes, sobre que enviarían a alguien para matarte.

-¿Cierto? Pensé que estarías preocupado, viejo -dijo Morita.

-A mi abuelo lo amenazaron en sin fin de ocasiones, nunca se preocupo -contaba Komuro -el me enseño que hay cosas que deben preocuparte mas que morir.

-¿Como que? -pregunto su amigo rubio.

-En mi caso... reprobar en los siguientes exámenes.

Dijo pues a pesar de haber vuelto a Fujimi tras desaparecer por casi más de un mes, aún conservaba la escuela su historial manchado de segundo año que aún debía aprobar. Con ayuda de Takagi tenía la esperanza de pasar aunque sea con un milagro.

-Vamos no es tan difícil, hasta un tonto como tú debe saber hacer este tipo de ecuaciones, son las que nos enseñaron en primer año -Saya daba todo su conocimiento para enseñar a Takashi estando en la biblioteca de la escuela después de clases.

-¿Revisaste mis calificaciones? Matemáticas son un problema para mí -exclamó Takashi harto de tanto pensar en las sumas -solo pase esa vez porque me dejaste copiar de tu exámen.

-¡Nunca me dejaría copiar por un tonto! -se ruborizó por pensar que le tendría clemencia en ayudarlo a pasar un exámen de forma tramposa.

-Esta bien, miento, te copie -soltó el lápiz relajándose un poco de la libreta.

-Y aunque lo hiciste solo sacaste 66 puntos esa vez -comentó.

Podían hablar con mucha confianza estando en la biblioteca, no había ningún alma en el lugar como suele haber en la mayoría de ocasiones después de clases.

-Hubiera sido muy sospechoso que alguien con mi intelecto pasará de el último examen con un cien por ciento luego de pasar los anteriores con solamente 60 puntos por exámenes parciales de matemáticas -lo decía muy relajado el pelinegro -para eso te tengo a ti, para ayudarme. Después de todo, tu ayudaste a orquestar el robo al banco del dragón -Takashi se levantó y camino hasta quedar detrás del asiento de la pelirrosa para dar un pequeño masaje a sus hombros para decirle al oído -que más podía pedir de la chica más inteligente y hermosa de Fujimi que tengo por novia -mordió con lujuria esa parte carnosa de la oreja de Saya.

-Komuro... -se puso algo caliente la pelirosa cuando sintió que dejó de morder su oreja para sentir la lengua de su novio pasando por su oído.

Estaban calientes debido a su edad. Podía pensarse que aprovecharía el hecho que no había nadie en la biblioteca para subirla a la mesa y montar allí. Aunque realmente, no tenían todavía sexo entre ambos, y ninguno ni el otro parecían estar decididos a dar semejante paso en su joven relación.

-Deberías preocuparte más por tu cabeza así como te preocupas por los exámenes, bobo -dijo Takagi apenas el pelinegro dejo de lamer su oído -que hayas ido personalmente con los líderes del dragón negro fue una tontería.

-Temes que me hagan algo -pregunto dado al tono de la preocupación de Saya.

-¿Y tu no?

-Me preocupa más tu seguridad -dijo Takashi -con lo que paso antes.

Hablo en serio, más le preocupaba la seguridad de su novia que la suya. Pues no importaba a dónde iba el prefería moverse solo o ir únicamente con uno de sus sicarios, pero a su novia le había puesto a su segundo sicario como guardaespaldas de Takagi así como el padre de Saya había asignado a diez de sus hombres como guardias personales de la chica en todo momento.

-Te prometo que al próximo que te intenté hacer daño, sufrirá tanto que hasta sus hijos lo sentirán -una promesa que estaba dispuesto a cumplir.

Esa determinación le fascinaba ver en el tonto que se enamoraba. Después de todo había cerebro dentro de esa cabeza.

-Se hace tarde, ya deberíamos volver -exclamo Takashi notando el tono rojizo del sol en el cielo que veía por las ventanas.

No antes de irse iba a devolver los libros que tomaron para poder ayudar a Takashi con sus estudios. Saya devolvía el ultimo de los libros al estante al momento que alguien le hablaba a sus espaldas.

-Debe quererte mucho si dice esas palabras -una voz desconocida para Saya la hizo voltear y ver a una chica de cabello morado y falda larga con el uniforme de la academia -no se escucha seguido a un hombre decir eso.

-¿Quien eres? -pregunto la pelirrosa confundida por la declaración de la desconocida estudiante.

-Perdona mis modales, soy Busujima Saeko de tercer año capitana del club de kendo -se presento con formalidad.

-¿y?... estabas espiándonos -pregunto Saya dado que entendió que escucho la conversación que tuvo con Komuro.

-Seria descortés oír las conversaciones de otros -exclamo pacíficamente -pero suponer que estaban solos en este lugar, pues...

-Si es todo lo que tienes que decir -hablar con ella fue demasiado para Saya, mas lo fue cuando hablo acerca de ellos, al parecer la tal Saeko agarro un cierto interés en el chico cuando menciono sobre las palabras que le juro él a Saya.

-Eso y que me permitieras el libro que acabas de regresar, vine para consultarlo y veo que lo estabas ocupando -exclamo Saeko con una ligera sonrisa.

Entonces le entrego el libro. No intercambiaron palabras por el momento, había algo en la senpai que a Takagi le disgustaba, pero no quería deducir una rápida conclusión sin antes tener pistas.

-Vamos -dijo molesta, cuando volvió con Takashi para llevárselo fuera de la academia.

-¿Paso algo? -pregunto el pelinegro pero solo le tomaron de la mano y cual perro con correa se lo llevaron.

Sin embargo, Saeko logro verlos; y verlo a él, era quien mas le importaba. ¿Porque? Lo conocía.

-Porque tu... -dijo Saeko apenas lo vio alejarse una expresión afligida se vio en los labios de Busujima.

¿Acaso Saeko conocía Takashi? ¿De donde? ¿Por qué se afligió entonces?

Volviendo con sus colegas a la guarida, recibió noticias; al parecer uno de los lideres del dragón negro había considerado su oferta y quería hablar con él personalmente. Dentro de los enormes estacionamientos subterráneos públicos del territorio reclamado por Takashi, este cabecilla esperaba junto a un par de sus hombres hablar personalmente con el chico que había puesto en jaque con un solo par de movimientos discretos a una de las bandas mas temidas de Tokonosu.

-Aquí esta -dijo el capo apenas vio como cuatro carros con ventanas polarizadas entraron en formación al estacionamiento donde nadie se encontraba, cosa que se habían asegurado.

Rodearon al auto principal del capo del dragón negro, y de cada auto, bajaron tres guerrilleros bien armados para custodiar a su líder, tal vez sea solo un niño, pero era mas letal de lo que aparentaba y de lo que podían decir de él sus calificaciones.

-Buenas noches, cuanto me alegra que uno del dragón negro realmente pensara bien mi oferta, veras que es muy generosa -dijo Takashi encarando al hombre sin temor que él con algún movimiento repentino terminara clavándole un arma punzante.

-Si lo que dijiste ese día era enserio, tengo mas que perder que solo dinero niño -exclamo el hombre, su nombre era Rouji Kishimoto -pero quiero asegurarme si eres tan bueno como tu dices ser.

-¿Quieres pruebas acaso? -parecía que el hombre.

-Un pequeño favor -comento Kishimoto.

-No me has jurado lealtad y ya quieres un favor -exclamo molesto Komuro -¿de que se trata?

-Lo que robaste del camión no es realmente todo el dinero del dragón negro -contaba -hay una bóveda debajo de uno de los casinos de la zona alta en Tokio que controla el dragón negro, en su interior descansa el doble del dinero sumado que nos robaste del banco y del camión de doble remolque que asaltaste.

-Me dices esto porque... -le parecía demasiad tentador a Takashi todo ese dinero.

-Tu sabes, que quien dirige al dragón negro no somos nosotros, solo somos peones en su tablero de juego. Pienso que contigo como su oponente, obtendré mi boleto de salida del bajo mundo y tener una vida normal para mi esposa y mis hijos -comentó Rouji.

-Y quien ese líder del que me hablas -exclamo Komuro sin mostrar tanto interés.

-Un político, Ichiro Shido -declaro Kishimoto.

-El ministro del gabinete -sonó interesado, se entero tarde que este hombre era el responsable de una sola cosa, perder a Rei. Pero aunque ya no le daba mucha importancia a ella, si tenia interés por el hombre -es muy pronto para atentar contra la política de este país.

-Tarde o temprano te toparas con ese hombre -Rouji sonaba muy serio -no vacilaría si fuera tu.

-Lo se, mejor eliminarlo pronto -exclamo Komuro -quieres que mate a Ichiro Shido ¿porque?

-Me quito algo importante cuando tenia tu edad -exclamo -pensé que infiltrarme en el dragón negro y acercarme lentamente a él seria suficiente para matarlo, pero viendo tu talento.

-Me conmueves -dijo -eso no basta para asegurarme que estas conmigo. O que me mientes para llevarme a una trampa.

Hizo un gesto y sus hombres fueron por el chofer que trajo a Rouji y lo puso de rodillas por la fuerza.

-¡¿Que estas haciendo?!

Takashi saco una pistola que cargaba consigo, lo quito el seguro y la entrego a Kishimoto.

-Úsala, y dispárale a tu chofer -Takashi puso la pistola personalmente en las manos del hombre.

-¿Que? -sonó incrédulo ante tal desafío de iniciación.

-Oíste al jefe idiota -otros de sus soldados apuntaban sus armas contra Kishimoto. Pues si no cumplía, una ráfaga de balas caerían sobre este mentiroso.

-Rouji-sama... -el chofer sonaba aterrado con lo que iba a pasar.

-Que esperas, demuéstrame que juras que es verdad lo que me acabas de contar y disparale -repitió y aclaro Takashi, sin embargo el hombre se veía indeciso y temeroso, podría matar al chico que había conseguido verlo como un hermanito o amigo -vamos... lo haces tu -Takashi saco otra pistola -disparas tu o lo hago yo.


	10. Acto 2 parte 3

Acto 2 parte 3

El reloj corría para Rouji y tenía que matar a su joven amigo, Takashi le daba igual, pero si realmente lo que Rouji le dijo, tenía que demostrar que sus palabras eran reales y tenía que demostrarlo. La prueba era matar al chico y si no lo hacía, lo mataban a él.

-Si no decides rápido, tu morirás Rouji-san -decía Takashi indiferente ante la dificultad de la prueba a la que puso al hombre -si lo que dijiste es verdad, compruébalo y jala del gatillo. Dijiste que te quito algo muy importante, ¿lo quieres de vuelta?

A pesar de dudar, Takashi le dió suficiente impulso para jalar del gatillo. Esa vida que Ichiro Shido le robo, era mas valiosa en verdad que la vida de este joven que apenas conocía bien. Respiro profundo y cerro los ojos...

¡Bang!

El sonido resonó, tal vez despertó a algunas personas que vivían en los pequeños departamentos a la cercanía. La mano de Rouji temblaba de la culpa por dispararle al chico, pero al abrir los ojos, quedo sin aliento y sus manos temblaron mas hasta soltar el arma.

-Parece que dices la verdad Kishimoto -Takashi sonrió con una expresión superior al ver que el hombre ayudaba a su joven chofer a ponerse de pie cuando, ya ninguno de sus soldados apuntaba contra estos dos yakuzas del dragón negro -ahora son de la Gran NMM... -sentía mucho orgullo del cartel de que su abuelo perteneció que él ahora ejercía un cargo -...bienvenidos al cartel.

Esa noche marco el comienzo de una nueva guerra entre carteles, si has leído o conoces del arte de la guerra, sabes bien que debes conocer a tus enemigos así como a ti mismo, para ganar cien batallas sin temor al fracaso. Takashi debía conocer a su enemigo primero.

-Que sabe acerca de Ichiro Shido -pregunto Takashi a Soichirou, reunido con él en los jardines de su gran mansión.

-¿Porque me preguntas a mi? -contesto con una pregunta el padre de su futura esposa.

-Recordé que durante la primaria, Saya siempre presumía a su padre, el señor de Tokonosu -decía en halagos a su suegro -debía conocer al infame ministro de este país, después de todo ese sujeto salió de esta ciudad como diputado cuando empezó con la política.

Una expresión de ser un veterano en el mundo Yakuza de Tokonosu, Soichirou con gusto respondió las dudas y cuestiones que este joven le hacia.

-Ichiro Shido, debes conocer a su hijo ¿no? Koichi sido -vino a la mente de Takashi el profesor en su academia, uno que después de mucho supo que él fue responsable de que su entonces mejor amiga repitiese de año.

-Por desgracia si -contesto tornándose serio el pelinegro muchacho.

-Ambos son iguales, ambiciosos, manipuladores... -contaba el padre de Saya -no te confundas, no creas que su hijo te acercara al ministro, esos dos nunca se han llevado bien. El profesor Shido no sabe que su padre es líder del dragón negro, solo que es un político corrupto.

Podía descartar al profesor Shido, por ahora.

-La verdad es que el dragón negro solo es una fuente de dinero sucio para su organización, abrió un caso privado de la policía para investigar a los dragones hace algunos años, y les ofreció un trato, que todos sus negocios serian vistos de largo a cambio de un porcentaje considerable para él -contaba el patriarca Takagi.

-¿Un político extorsionando mafias? -sonaba incrédulo Komuro.

-En el país de tu sangre no hay eso -pregunto intrigado su futuro suegro.

-Hace un tiempo si, ahora todos los políticos incluso el presidente son mismos miembros de NMM o fueron puestos para beneficio de la NMM -dijo sin pena Takashi de que una nación entera vivía en la ignorancia de la realidad de su nación, aún que bueno, así estaban bien.

-Piensas cortar la cabeza de la hidra primero -exclamó Soichirou ante el breve relato de Takashi.

-Mas bien diría, hacerlo sufrir primero -dijo pensando en cómo mover sus cartas.

Entonces Soichirou encontró agrado por el chico, su aspiración era mas ambiciosa cada vez, apenas si recordaba ese pequeño niño tímido que su hija hizo su amigo durante el preescolar, ahora era todo un visionario y aspirante a la cima de la montaña del poder. Detrás de Takashi, por las ventanas hacia su casa, podría ver como las dos mujeres que había perdido aun seguían interactuando felizmente una con la otra.

-Dime, mi hija te a dado problemas -exclamo Soichirou mirando esperanzado de ver que ellas fuesen felices.

-Todo lo contrario, es una buena mujer... toda una genio -después de todo la veía como una mujer, no como una amiga, ya no mas -intento decir, que no es la misma niña que conocí de niño.

Una nueva sonrisa se marco en el rostro de Soichirou con su comentario.

-Te agradezco que cuides a mi hija, se que le darás mejor amor que yo le di -exclamo el Takagi mayor, sabiendo que tarde o temprano Saya terminaría teniendo una relación con Takashi.

-El amor de un padre no es lo mismo que el amor de una pareja o al amor de madre -se puso reflexionista un momento -lastima que no pude experimentarlo yo. Ahora, hay que sacar del mar al pez gordo.

Otra lección importante de filosofo maestro del arte de la guerra. Es que nunca debes repetir la misma táctica con el mismo enemigo.

-¡¿No tomaremos su dinero?! -exclamo confundido Morita, tras escuchar el nuevo golpe que pensaba dar su amigo contra el dragón negro -¡¿que haremos entonces?!

-Provocar un poco de anarquía -respondió Takashi.

Tenia reunidos a sus tres amigos y semi lideres en su misión de conquistar el mercado negro de Japón, así como sus dos sicarios y jefes de los soldados que vinieron del país del águila en el nopal. Incluso la pelirrosa hija de Soichirou estaba allí en el cuartel general de Takashi planeando el próximo golpe.

-Puedes explicar a que va tu plan -exclamo Saya sentada en la mesa con los demás.

-Kishimoto dice que hay una bóveda en el piso inferior del casino Play Boy en Tokio, un casino muy famoso donde Ichirou Shido tiene guardado mas de lo que hemos robado al dragón negro -informaba Takashi.

-¿Shido?... -hacia memorias Hirano -¿no es el primer ministro del que hablamos?

-Y jefe actual de las pandillas que conforman al dragón negro, y principal extorsionador de múltiples grupos yakuza en todo Tokonosu y el país, en pocas palabras el yakuza mas poderoso de Japón -informo Takashi.

-Como sea que hay del dinero en su casino -comento Morita.

-Si sabe que atacaran, es probable que tenga gente esperando desde este momento para recibirlos -hablaba Saya en términos de armas -y no solo hablo de pandilleros o sicarios, es el político mas importante de quien piensas atacar Takashi, casi como el emperador, el puede dar una señal y la policía así como las autodefensas pueden movilizarse.

Si atacaban del mismo modo, con violencia entrando en un casino de concurrencia publica, no importara que el edificio estuviese a nombre del ministro Shido, o que su dinero estuviese allí, si tan solo una bala se perdía o tan siquiera se sabia que un grupo armado entraba disparando podría dar la orden de perseguir al grupo de Komuro como si de un grupo terrorista se tratara, complicando el robo así como la huida.

-Nunca dije vamos a atacarlos con las mismas -exclamo Takashi pensando bien como hacer su movimientos -claro que se que nos van a estar esperando, así que hay que buscar una forma de entrar sin ser detectados.

Esa era la cuestión, entonces Imamura levanto la mano y su propuesta fue...

-Cavar un túnel -parecía decirlo a broma.

-Viejo, esto es en serio -no podía creer la idea que se le ocurrió a su compañero -además, es de una caja fuerte dentro unas paredes con blindaje anti perforaciones a casi cuatro metros bajo tierra. Si haces una explosión el edificio se vendrá abajo.

-¿Caja fuerte? usa panel táctico o de clave -pregunto Ricardo al oír sobre donde se almacenaba el dinero.

-Es de combinación de cerradura clásica de cinco números, solo él tiene acceso al dinero -aun no lo hiciera mucho ruido, estaba allí Rouji Kishimoto -eso, y tres de los jefes del dragón negro saben la combinación.

-Habrá que conseguir esos números primero, después; podríamos entrar todos cual jóvenes apostadores al casino, hay que hallar la forma de pasar desapercibido de los guardias para llegar hasta la bóveda, de allí el mayor problema será salir -exclamo Saya -el plan aun tenia agujeros, aunque el hacker había ingresado a las cámaras de vigilancia del casino desde su computadora había muchos riesgos que pasar de alto -sin contar que ya reconocen tu rostro.

-Bueno, un problema a la vez -exclamo Takashi, para mirar seguido a Rouji -dime quienes son los que conocen esa combinación Rouji.

El plan no estaba bien diseñado, solamente estaba argumentado, pero tenían que improvisar durante el momento, eso era algo que su abuelo le enseño, le entreno sabiendo que los planes no salen a la perfección y que debes buscar adaptarte para sobresalir en toda dificultad. Mas tarde, en la noche, solos en el parque de la cuadra por la que Komuro vivía. Saya le confrontaba debido a este nuevo movimiento que el pelinegro tenia quería realizar.

-Takashi, con que motivo quieres atacar a Ichiro Shido -pregunto la pelirrosa un poco disgustada sentada en banca con la luz de uno de los postes encima suyo.

-Se interpone en mi la misión que me dieron -dijo mientras se estiraba de pie frente a ella -la verdad siempre quise rey de esta ciudad.

Aunque la respuesta de Takashi la escuchaba como verídica. Habia algo que le disgustaba de esto.

-¿Seguro que no lo haces por Miyamoto? -exclamo ¿celosa?

-¿Ah? ¿Qué tiene que ver Rei con esto? -pregunto ante la extraña duda.

-Mi padre no te conto cuando le preguntaste por Shido Ichiro -levanto la cuestión contra Komuro.

-Ah... eso -ya capto lo que buscaba decir Saya -puedo decirte con seguridad que no, no lo hago por Rei. Se que lo que le hizo por atemorizar a su padre no fue justo, pero no soy un héroe que busca repartir justicia.

-Dime, entonces -se sentía dudosa e insegura Saya -¿aun sientes algo por Miyamoto? Aun la llamas por su nombre.

-Fue alguien especial, solo la llamo así por simple respeto -se sentó junto a su novia tras ver su inseguridad de la relación que ahora tenían -y como dije, lo fue, pasado. -Tomo la mano de su amada y con cuidado acerco su rostro para robarle un beso a Saya -yo te amo, de eso no puedes dudarlo.

El calor de sus mejillas todas rojas por las palabras mas ese inesperado beso. Si sus dudas sobre si Takashi aun amaba a Miyamoto no eran grandes, (mas grandes que sus pechos) la mayor duda era saber si Takashi era ya así de atrevido, caballeroso y maquiavélico en realidad, tapando su verdadera identidad tras un joven tonto, serio y callado cuando en la escuela

-Deja de ser tan empalagoso quieres -exclamo saliendo mucho humo de su cabeza debido a la temperatura en su cabeza por lo romántico que le salió su amor platónico -sabes a veces extraño al tonto Takashi que eres en la escuela -miro apenas si volteando la cara.

-Creí que querrías a un chico mas maduro como novio -rio ligeramente ante la reacción de Saya, le pareció tierno y gracioso.

-Idiota -comenzó a actuar como la chica tsundere que es.

Pero entre tanto romance juvenil, risas y cariños respetuosos. Takashi, logro percatarse de quien les observaba en la oscuridad del parque entre los arboles del parque. No era un simple curioso sintiendo celos de ellos.

-Saya -una vez mas se torno serio -vete a casa -esto no fue esperado por Takashi.

-¿Que? ¿que pasa? -ella pronto comenzó a examinar la oscuridad que les rodeaba y vio lo que él.

-Vete -exclamo, mas se quiso oponer, pero volvió a reafirmar su tono -¡vete Saya! Te alcanzare.

Se puso de pie y dando pasos hacia quien le vigilaba, cubrió la huida de su chica. Su paso no era tan rápido, tampoco quería alertar a terceros. Una vez solos, Takashi encaro a quien le acechaba en las sombras.

-Bien, supongo que el dragón negro cumplió su palabra -exclamo irónico -y bien dime como piensas entregarme, vivo o muerto -saco su pistola que siempre cargaba consigo de forma invisible.

Imprevisto, Takashi solo vio como un pequeño cuchillo paso muy por encima de su cabeza, rompiendo las lámparas publicas del corredor del parque, dejando a oscuras donde están.

-Bien... -esto si preocupo a Takashi, mas se preocupo cuando vio acercándose a él, liberando una... espada, no; una Katana que reflejo la luz de la luna apenas fue desenfundada -...carajo.

Como si fuera una ninja comenzó a atacar a Takashi, increíblemente Takashi logro esquivar casi todos los ataques rápidos y letales que esta asesina le arrojaba profesional. Digo casi, pues el primer golpe, logro cortarle sobre un lado de su abdomen, muy cerca de sus costillas. Su pistola la soltó con todos estos ataques, quedo desarmado, solo le quedaban sus reflejos para arreglárselas para sobrevivir a esta tipa.

-Parece que solo quieres quinientos mil de los que dijeron por mi cabeza -exclamo en burla, dado que en cualquier momento este sicario le mataría.

Entre tantos ataques Takashi logro atacar al sicario, lo tomo de la mano y en un intento de hacerle quitar su espada, tirando hacia él. Descubrió que se trataba de una mujer, pues la ropa de cuero que usaba, hizo que los pechos de esta golpearan con suave frio al torso de Takashi.

-¡MM! -aparentemente provoco algo de repudio este movimiento del chico hacia la sicaria. Rápida, contraataco y lo derribo usando su mismo peso contra el suelo.

-¡Argh! -dolió el impacto de su cabeza contra el suelo, dolió también la bota dura de esta chica en su pecho presionando duro.

-Lo siento, no quería que nuestro reencuentro fuera esta forma, pero es mejor así -exclamo, mas no entendía a que venían estas palabras. ¿La conocía? No podía verle su rostro debido a la oscuridad, mas la luz de la luna le hizo ver apenas dudas, el color de su pelo, un tono azul, no; morado.

-¿Quien?...

Cuando ella estaba por enterrar la espada en Komuro, vio que aparecieron los dos guardias de Takashi.

-¡Hey! -grito Helen y junto a su novio.

Ambos comenzaron a dispararle a la sicaria a pesar de no verla bien en la oscuridad. Ella con su katana logro evitar los disparos de los sicarios, pero al igual que Takashi, no pudo evitar bien el primer disparo, solo un quejido ligero escucho Takashi de ella antes de escapar con la misma oscuridad con la que surgió.

-Estas bien, vámonos -tomaron a Takashi sus dos sicarios, llevándolo a un lugar mas seguro.

Se lo llevaron del sitio, al parecer si, alguien si había ido tras su cabeza como prometió el dragón negro, ahora las cosas se complicaban un poco mas para Komuro, pero debió verlo venir. Pero la cuestión que se hacia él ahora, era entender el significado de las palabras de esta asesina. ¿Acaso era alguien que conocía? ¿de donde? Porque ni siquiera él recordaba a alguien que tuviera ese color de cabello, o que haya conocido. ¿o si?


	11. Acto 2 parte 4

Acto 2 parte 4

Había sido un fracaso en su intento de asesinar a su objetivo. Los sentimientos por esta persona de su pasado se interpusieron tal cómo sus superiores le advirtieron que pasaría si tomaba el trabajo.

-¿Y bien? Te advertí que esto pasaría y no hiciste nada por asegurarte de cumplir tu encargo -decía una mujer de mayor rango entre grupo de sicarias del bajo mundo.

-Perdone directora no volverá a suceder -exclamo la asesina misteriosa reunida con su mentora y líder de organización.

-Eso espero, o la cabeza que rodara será la tuya Saeko, recuerda que aquí no se tolera el fracaso ni hay excepciones -dijo esta susodicha directora -la historia que tuviste con ese chico solo fue una amistad de tu infancia.

-Si, directora Asagi -dijo con la vista al frente a la dominante mujer.

Si era una sicaria esta mujer, ¿Cuál era el motivo por el que la llamaba directora? Simple, además de ser la líder de un grupo de asesinos a sueldo, Igawa Asagi era la directora de Fujimi desde hace diez años. Curioso, en esa aparente escuela modelo en medio de una zona de guerra de pandillas, carteles y yakuzas se escondía un grupo de asesinas de elite.

-No crees que un poco eres cruel con ella -exclamo una de las profesoras del instituto y miembro de esta pequeña organización.

-Ni siquiera estoy siendo lo doble de estricta que soy, Sakura -comento la pelinegra mujer dándose vuelta en esa silla giratoria que tenia en su asiento como directora.

-Aun así, es tu hija, hermana; muéstrale un poco de cariño -exclamo la peli naranja mujer con cuerpo bronceado y atractivo como el de la misma directora.

-Quiero que sea fuerte, su padre la emblandeció -decía sin mirar a su hermana, su vista la tenia hacia la ventana a través del horizonte casi nublado.

-No puedes culparla, los dejaste cuando tenia cuatro años, ese chico de seguro era su único conforte para ella de ti antes de que también se alejara de Saeko-chan -decía Igawa Sakura -debió sentir algo cuando lo encontró en la misma escuela que a su madre.

-Y no debió encontrarme -dijo harta de la conversación, se levanto de la silla y se acerco al cristal para mirar al patio de la escuela -descubrir que su madre es buscaba por cincuenta naciones... se suponía que los deje para protegerla, no para que terminara en cavando un agujero mas grande en el que estoy. El receso va a terminar, tienes una clase de historia que impartir al 2-B ¿No?

-Esta bien -no podía seguir discutiendo con su hermana y directora, tenia que volver en otra ocasión pues le hizo tocar una fibra sensible que según Asagi, la ponía vulnerable.

Flashback

Hace casi seis años atrás, dentro de la casa departamental en uno de los edificios mas cotizados de Tokio, hogar del político corrupto que ahora Takashi tenia puesto en su mira para desbancar de su camino a la cima de Japón. Igawa Asagi estaba de pie frente a este corrupto hombre mientras ella tenia puesto su uniforme de combate, a la vez que en su espalda tenia su espada katana que usaba para todos sus trabajos.

-¿Puedes darme la protección que necesito? -pregunto Asagi a este corrupto hombre que miraba maquiavélicamente a la mujer en ese leotardo seductor. Claramente se veía que no tenia ropa interior debajo.

-En este momento tengo mas poder sobre Japón que el mismo emperador, solo que yo puedo hacer las cosas mas rápido -dijo Ichiro, viejo ambicioso que no le importaba usar de cualquier forma a la gente -incluso puedo hacer que todos los miembros de tu equipo estén bajo mi cuidado.

-¿Que es lo que quieres? -pregunto indiferente, no confiaba en toda la gente del mundo. Solo unos cuantos.

Una mirada sucia salió del rostro del primer ministro, e intimido levemente a la sicaria espadachín. Asagi estaba lista para oírlo decir que quería su cuerpo, después de todo muchos hombres a los que mato, pudo cumplir con su cometido usando sus dotes de belleza, sin embargo era una técnica que no gustaba usar. Y como ahora ella y sus compañeras eran perseguidas por las organizaciones policiales y de agencia de casi todo el mundo, tenían que aceptar la oferta de alguna persona dispuesta a protegerlas, sea cual sea el costo.

-¿Tu que crees? -dijo suciamente -¡jajajaja! -se burlo al ver la expresión de asco de esta mujer -aunque admito que tu y tus amigas tienen un cuerpo que solo se ven en esas mujeres del cine porno, no es lo que busco, ya tengo a quienes me satisfagan en eso.

-Entonces -pregunto, aun sentía repulsión hacia Shido mayor.

-Es difícil encontrar asesinos eficientes en estos días, creo que tus servicios me serán beneficiosos, eliminando a los estorbos que se metan en mi camino -exclamo el ministro -a cambio, no solo te daré mi protección y un lugar donde tu y tus amigas pasen desapercibidas.

-Bien, escucho -esto le intereso a Asagi.

Fin del Flashback

Asagi, la madre de Saeko. Temida sicaria y criminal mas buscada del mundo. Además de la NMM. Era asesina personal de Ichiro Shido, ella y su grupo eran lacayas del mismo ministro corrupto de japón.

Dejando sola a su hermana, Sakura tan solo abrió la puerta de la oficina de la directora para salir y esta por abrir del otro lado el ser mas despreciable del instituto Fujimi.

-Shido-sensei -saludo la morena y joven profesora.

-Perdone Sakura-sensei, solo venia a entregarle el expediente de Komuro Takashi a la directora como me pidió -dijo con el folder en la mano.

-Gracias Shido-sensei -detrás de la morena peli naranja apareció su hermana para tomar el archivo que solicito justo cuando el timbre del final del receso se hizo escuchar en toda la institución -es hora de reanudar las clases.

Caminando en conjunto rumbo a las aulas que les tocaba del quinto periodo. Dado la incomodidad decidió preguntarle a la mujer a su lado.

-¿Interrumpí algo? -dijo Shido mirando discretamente los senos grandes de la joven profesora, aunque no se le comparaban con las de la enfermera de la institución.

-De que habla -pregunto Sakura -ah... no, no, no era nada de lo que tenga que preocuparse Shido-sensei. Bueno, lo veré después.

Entonces ella entro en el salón que le correspondía enseñar, aunque todo hombre se hubiera parado para embobarse un momento con el cuerpo de esta profesora (como la mayoría de las profesoras en esta academia), lo que hizo detenerse a Shido, fue cuestionarse lo que traían entre manos. La relación que tenia él con su padre era deplorable, lo odiaba por muchas razones, una de ellas era que incluso a él (su hijo) lo usaba como a sus peones de su tablero y Shido odiaba a todo aquel que rodeaba su padre. Lo que fuese que sentía en ese momento, lo ignoro una vez mas y fue al aula que le correspondía.

Al final del día, nuestro protagonista estaba donde con sus compañeros les gustaba reunirse siempre en el colegio, el tejado.

-¿Tienes idea de quien era? -pregunto Morita luego de haber escuchado a su compañero tras lo ocurrido anoche.

-Por la forma en la que lo dijo, parece que me conocía más ella que a mí -dijo Takashi luego de tallarse el hombro tras sentirse pesado.

-Um... Nuestro reencuentro... -repitio Saya las palabras que el pelinegro le contó cuando hizo memoria acerca de lo dicho por esta mujer la hacían poner insegura y temerosa, pero no las razones por las que crees que estaría así -no será ¿alguien de cuando estuvieras en la secundaria o México?

-Hasta tu sabes que en secundaria no tenía muchos amigos y en México suelo pasar desapercibido, además esa chica hablaba perfecto japonés no creo que sea extranjera -dijo Takashi.

-Sea quien sea, es buena -hablo el mexicano -revise las cámaras publicas para ver por donde huyo o por donde vino.

-¿Altero las cámaras? -pregunto Saya.

-Mejor, las burlo. Revise los ángulos y apenas si un milímetro de pixel pudieron captarlas. Sabia donde estaban las cámaras publicas y privadas de la zona y se movió por sus puntos ciegos -dijo Ricardo -solo se de un grupo que trabaja con tanta precisión y sigilo, pero como no pudo matarte dudo que pertenezca a esa organización.

-¿De quien hablas? por que lo dices en forma enigmática -no le parecía correcto hablar en claves o enigmas cuando discutían algo que no sabia,

-Perdona, pero es un tema que ni siquiera yo comprendo bien. Es como saber de algo de lo que no se sabe nada -exclamo.

-Como sea, sea quien sea esa asesina, no va a interponerse en mis planes -dijo firme Takashi.

-Tus planes de saltarse las clases -una voz autoritaria se hizo presente detrás del grupo de estudiantes.

-¡Murasaki-sensei! -grito Imamura intimidado por la sola presencia de esta mujer de entre todos los estudiantes.

-No me sorprende verlos aquí saltándose las clases pero saben que pasara al respecto -decía esta mujer de igual facciones de fantasía, joven apariencia a pesar de su edad y estricto carácter, era la profesora de biología de la academia Fujimi -Takagi Saya -noto la presencia de esta buena estudiante entre el grupo rebelde de estudiantes.

-Sensei... -sentía pánico, primera vez que le llamarían la atención uno de los profesores -que seas la excelente estudiante y que tengas el respeto merecido de los académicos en esta institución no te da el privilegio de saltarte las clases, no te dejes influenciar por este grupo de malos estudiantes. Volved a clases antes de que decida llevarlos a castigo.

-¡Si! -obedecieron.

-Komuro Takashi -exclamo con fiereza cuando este quedo de ultimo cuando todos decidieron ponerse de pie y salir de la azotea.

-Si, Murasaki-sensei.

-Cuando vi que volvió a reinscribirte tu madre en la escuela por tu ausencia, dijo que habías cambiado. Pero no lo veo, sigues siendo el mismo estudiante rebelde de segundo año -dijo la verdad que ella veía de él.

-¿Así? Yo también la extrañe Murasaki-sensei -se burlo de una profesora usando sarcasmo. Supongo que no tenia miedo a la muerte después de todo.

Pudo reprenderlo y llevarlo a castigo de una vez, pero su nivel de profesionalismo no la iba a dejar actuar en contra del chico. No su profesionalismo como docente, sino como asesina, ya había alguien que tenia el deber de acabarlo.

Dándole menos importancia a esto, en casa cuando la pelirrosa terminaba de bañarse y vestirse, faltando únicamente secar su largo cabello luego de haberse puesto un shorts deportivo femenino como ropa interior y una blusa de tirantes delgados que le dejaba un gran escote. Comenzó a pensar en las palabras que Takashi contó que escucho decir a esta asesina que lo perseguía sin descanso.

-Nuestro encuentro... -repitio una vez más esta frase llenándose de celos y preocupación, Saya temia que tratase de alguien de su pasado, que si Takashi descubriera la identidad de esa mujer, tuviera el mismo impacto sentimental tuvo por Rei. Aunque lo oyó decir que para él, ella ya no era la gran cosa, sabía que se estaba engañando a si mismo. Luego de mucho por fin pudo obtener su amor, no quería que le quitarán el corazón de Takashi. En el espejo podía verse lo tensa y temerosa que estaba por ver qué esto pasará, odiaba verse de tal forma -ya basta, deja de pensar en eso, Takashi te ama porque dudas... -se decía a si misma, pero como dijo, lo dudaba de si misma. ¿Podía hacer algo para afirmar esa duda que tenía?

Dejo de lado esas cuestiones para volver a su cuarto, al abrir la puerta de ese pequeño cuarto que le dejaba enfrente de la habitación de Komuro.

-Saya -justo en quien pensaba le hablo detrás -la cena está lista ¿tienes hambre?

-No es un poco temprano, apenas son las siete -dijo la pelirrosa con desánimo con su mano en la perilla.

-Bueno, tenia hambre así que decidí prepararla la cena. Que pasa ¿porque esa expresión? -no quiso darle importancia a la expresión de su chica, pero parecía ser más grave de lo que se creería -¿Te sientes bien?

-Si, si... Todo bien -intento aparentar ser la misma tsundere de siempre pero no funcionó está vez. Iba a entrar a su nueva habitación cuando él la tomo de sorpresa de su cintura, para que le mirara a la cara -¿eh?...

-Ya dime, ¿que pasa? nunca te vi así de preocupada antes -le acaricio su cara y le recogió esos mechones de su pelo que le tapaban uno de sus ojos.

-Nada solo... seguro que no conoces a la mujer que intento matarte anoche -dijo con el mismo tono de voz con el que le cuestiono su novio.

Esto le pareció mucho a Takashi, paso de tener a la chica mas lista de Japón como novia a una celosa chica de nuevo en sus manos.

-¿En verdad? Para empezar ni se realmente si conozco a esa persona, ni siquiera le vi el rostro -no le daba importancia quien era esta asesina o se preocupaba por su vida el peli negro -segundo, que tengo que hacer para que entiendas que te amo sobre muchas cosas, en este momento.

No dijo nada, no sabia que decirle al respecto; tenia una respuesta para toda situación planeada pero desde que por fin tenia al chico de su infancia, se sentía insegura y dudosa. Lo que quería de él, lo supo después de que pusiera sus labios otra vez en los suyos.

-Besarme no bastara esta vez, Takashi -exclamo teniendo una expresión levemente malhumorada en su cara tras ser emboscada por la boca del chico.

-¿Que hago entonces?

-Quiero... -su corazón palpitaba rápido con las palabras que iba a decirle -quiero que me tomes -actuó lento, y la tomo de la cintura como si eso pidiera de él -no me refiero a eso, idiota.

-¿Entonces? -se mostro neutral.

En un acto silencioso, Saya tomo la mano derecha de Komuro y este se pregunto para donde la llevaba, al ver que ella no despega su mano, de su cuerpo. Lentamente le hizo tomar uno de sus pechos sobre su ropa, dándose cuenta Takashi no solo que los atributos de Takagi eran suaves conforme a como se veían, sino que en el rostro de su novia, una expresión de calor le consumía su cuerpo.

-Saya... -se mostró incómodo con esto, aunque no podía negar que no querría soltar lo suave de su seno.

-Quiero que me tomes, quiero que tomes mi cuerpo -se notaba lo necesitada que estaba por tener ese momento intimo con su amor de toda la vida.

-Espera Saya, piensa lo que dices -trataba de bajarle el fuego que la hacía arder.

De nuevo sostuvo su mano, sin hacer que se despegará de ella, levanto su blusa y dejo que su mano firme, tomara directamente su pecho.

-No... No te parezco atractiva -pregunto tímida, si esa actitud de amor apache que tenía le parecía atractiva a Takashi, verla vulnerable y ardiendo le dejaba sin habla -se que es pronto para dar este paso. Cuando Satsuki me tenía prisionera temí por qué me tomará lo más importante de mi cuerpo que quería darte a ti además de mi corazón.

-Saya... -se quedó callado con esta declaración. Tenía sueños y ambiciones, pero tenía además, responsabilidades que tomar -quería qué esto pasará cuando te viera con un lindo atuendo blanco de novia. Pero si esto es importante para ti, tomaré la responsabilidad.

Cerrando la puerta de su cuarto, se dieron entonces su primer beso adulto entre ambos, sin hacer ruido ni soltar su cuerpo, la llevo a su cama donde la derribo con suavidad. Con cuidado y sin apresurar, le fue quitando pieza por pieza de la ropa que tenía Saya en el momento.

-¿Que pasa? -Saya pregunto luego de verlo quedarse embobado mirandola, notando el rubor en su cara.

-No es que... Son más grandes de lo que parecen -dijo apenas desviando la mirada por modales.

Se avergonzó, primera vez que le daba importancia a las facciones de su cuerpo que heredo de su madre.

-Siempre las has mirado ¿no? incluso antes de irte lo primero que mirabas de mi eran ellas -exclamo encantado de saber que ella era atención para Takashi. Teniendo tapado sus atributos -esta bien si tu... -despacio, retiro sus manos que tapaban sus senos, un color rosa, estaba pintado en los pezones de la chica.

Sin demorarse, pero teniendo sumo cuidado, acerco su cara a los senos de su novia para poder tomarlos con su boca siendo suave con sus movimiento.

-MM~ -un sonido sucio que jamás pensó que saldría por su boca, broto apenas sintió la boca de Takashi tomando parte de su cuerpo. Su mano tapaba su boca, haciendo que toda voz rara no fuese escuchado mas que por el hombre que la tomaba. Debido al éxtasis que corrompía su cuerpo, no aguanto mas estando sentada en la cama y se dejo tumbar con Komuro aun haciéndola sentir bien. Sus brazos envolvieron la cabeza del peli negro, quien tomo los dos senos y al mismo tiempo le daba placer con estos -Takashi... se siente bien~ -dijo despacio, pronto, vio que este se detuvo y se sentaba sobre sus rodillas, delante de ella en la cama -¿Takashi?

Miro entonces como se quitaba él su ropa, dejando de lado el hecho de ser solamente Saya quien estuviese desnuda en esa cama individual. Mas se calentaba la pelirrosa al ver el cuerpo juvenil de su novio y lo cariñoso que era con ella en ese momento especial. Tras mostrarle lo que tenia entre sus piernas, se acerco de nuevo a Saya, con delicadeza le retiro ese short deportivo que tenia nada mas cubriendo su tesoro. Silencioso, apreciando el rubor en el cuerpo de Saya, bañado por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana en esa habitación a oscuras, tomo sus manos y la separo de su cuerpo, mostrando su dominio en este encuentro.

-¿Te sientes lista? -pregunto Takashi -porque no voy a detenerme.

-Hazlo... -decía entre cortada su voz dado el calor de su cuerpo -toma mi cuerpo, Takashi...

En medio del silencio, se interno en el terreno virgen de Saya para poner su bandera en su tierra.

-Umm~ -fue doloroso, así como placentero. Resulto llegar mas profundo de lo que pensó.

Le dio un poco de tiempo para asimilar el dolor de sentir su himen roto, para moverse con amor dentro de ella. Poco a poco, el dolor se convirtió en placer, el placer se convirtió en amor y dejaron que ese amor los guiara por el resto de la noche.

No obstante en el piso inferior de la casa, los dos sicarios actuaban hogareños sirvviendose la cena que preparo el chico al que para ahora trabajaban. Preguntándose una de ellos que los demoraba.

-No se supone que Takashi tenia hambre -pregunto Helen, sirviéndose mas de lo que hizo su jefe.

-Esta comiéndose otra cosa, no vendrán en un buen rato -dijo Ricardo, relajándose en la silla de la mesa -me recuerda cuando lo hicimos en la casa de mi familia cuando era el quince años de mi prima. Nos escabullimos en la habitación de prima.

-Dijimos que no hablaríamos de nuevo de eso -era un recuerdo no tan bonito como parecía.

-¡Je! sigues siendo tan ruidosa como esa vez -se gano un golpe de su sicaria.

La noche siguió creciendo, sin importarles cuan tarde era para los dos enamorados que ahora se acurrucaban uno en el cuerpo del otro. Mas Saya, se sentía segura de relación con Takashi, durmiendo luego del amor que le dio en mas de una ocasión durante esas dos horas que hicieron sus cuerpos sudar. De no ser porque ella se mantenía aferrada a él, se hubiese levantado de allí para tomar de nuevo una ducha, los olores de sus cuerpos lo abrumaban. Pero ver la cara de comodidad de Saya, era reconfortante para Komuro.

No obstante, el otro punto de la ciudad. Kishimoto se reunía con uno de sus compañeros capos dentro de un pequeño restaurante de ramen en la ciudad, luego de tener que esperarlo por un rato y de haberse comido ya dos tazones de los platillos del menú.

-Josei-san -saludo Kishimoto cuando este se sentó a lado del traidor del dragón negro.

-Hola muchacho, disfrutando una buena cena -dijo al ver los platos vacíos.

-No he comido en todo el día -exclamo -¿bien? porque me llamo.

Asegurándose de que nadie, ni siquera el cocinero estuviese oyéndoles le conto.

-Dime, porque te reuniste con ese chico -cuestiono Josei.

-No se de que hablas -exclamo, aparentando inocencia.

-Dime si tu no eres el de esta foto -mostro una captura hecha por alguien que siguió a Kishimoto a su primer encuentro con Takashi, justo antes de ser puesto a prueba.

-Alguien mas sabe -pregunto al ver mejor la foto.

-Si, lo que sea que estén planeando, detente y tal vez Shido tenga piedad contigo. Que puede hacer un niño contra alguien como él -dijo Josei sin percatarse de como Kishimoto jugaba con los palillos en su mano.

-Lo mismo que yo hare contigo.

En un acto barbárico, basto uno de los palillos de comida para poder clavarse en el garganta y hacerlo sangrar muy letalmente. Nadie vio nada, nadie sabia nada.

-Lo siento, pero no jugare mas a ser su peón, ya no mas -exclamo, se levanto de la silla y dejo su paga en la barra.

Al igual que Takashi, este hombre tenia una meta por cumplir y si se ponían en su camino eliminaría a quien se interpusiera. Su lealtad ahora estaba con otro.


	12. Acto 2 parte 5

Acto 2 parte 5

Era un nuevo día sobre Tokonuso, aunque parecía en calma la ciudad. Desde la noche la policía registraba la escena del crimen en lo que alguna vez fue un tranquilo puesto de ramen mas en la ciudad. El cuerpo de un yakuza descansaba en la barra mientras forenses y detectives hacían de las suyas investigando la escena.

-Apuñalado por palillos de bambú -dijo el detective Tadashi Miyamoto, asignado al caso -ni siquiera tenían filo.

-Quien quiera que sea tiene una gran fuerza para haberlo asesinado, o la suficiente rabia para asesinar a un miembro del dragón negro -exclamo el inspector Tadashi -esto no resultara nada bien, para la ciudad.

Matar públicamente a un cabeza del grupo del dragón negro era una fuerte declaración de guerra. Aunque la sociedad no supiera quien fuese el responsable, entre mafias y narcos se sabe quienes son mas responsables unos que otros. Esta guerra podría escalar a niveles mayores.

En cuanto a Takashi Komuro, el estudiante volvía a su hogar con su novia agarrada de su brazo, mas bien envuelta en el brazo derecho de su hombre; Saya paso de ser una novia tsundere a una cariñosa casi actuando como esposa de la noche a la mañana.

-Mira a esos dos, tan jóvenes y románticos -dijo una abuelita sentada en un banco en el parque donde anteriormente Takashi fue emboscado.

-Me recuerdan a mi cuando era joven y conocí a mi esposo -exclamo la amiga de esta abuelita a su lado en el banco.

Tras escucharlos y sentirse ligeramente orgulloso, aun era mas la fortuna que sentía que el orgullo de tener a una linda chica por novia y que ya había hecho suya.

-Parecemos una pareja recién casada -exclamo Takashi viendo que Saya no se despejaba de su brazo.

-¿Que? ¿Qué estas diciendo? tonto -retomo su actitud tsundere de siempre, la pelirrosa. Mas no soltaba a su hombre aunque su comentario le pareciera disgustarle por fuera, dentro ella se sentía encantada con tal cosa. Después de todo, algún día llegarían a verse oficialmente como una pareja recién casada.

-Me alegro que sigas siendo la misma tsundere, te ves mas alegre -dijo y tomo a Saya de su cintura para levantarla y hacerla girar en sus brazos. Después de la noche anterior donde se entregaron a sus impulsos carnales, pensó por un segundo que ella cambiaria y que dejaría de ser la chica tsundere que le fascinaba. Seguía siendo la misma de siempre, solo era mas cariñosa con él.

Verlos así en un lugar publico, hacían dudar que realmente Takashi fuese un capo de la NMM. Parecía ser otro chico de su edad que consiguió tirarse a su novia y que fue una sabia decisión. Estando cerca de la calle, vieron como un carro familiar para el pelinegro se aparto delante de ellos, y detrás de esas ventanas polarizadas, estaba Kishimoto mostrándose nervioso.

-Kishimoto -saludo Komuro.

-Komuro Takashi -exclamo nervioso, sin poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos -hay problemas.

Lo había arruinado por completo, podría ser algo menor, pero no era tal cosa. Llevados en el auto de Kishimoto hasta el cuartel de Takashi, reunió a su equipo y sus sicarios para ponerlos a todos al tanto de lo que el ex dragón negro hizo.

-¿Mataste a ese tipo con un palillo chino? -pregunto Imamura -no creí que eso fuese posible.

-Eso no es lo importante -Takashi tomo el control de sus colegas reunidos a la mesa -saben que Kishimoto esta con nosotros. Por lo tanto saben que tramamos algo ¿saben acaso de lo que tu me contaste? -pregunto al rubio yakuza.

-Para ellos, yo apenas si se -dijo Kishimoto -si Shido se entera, puede deducir lo que esta pasando.

-Es obvio entonces -se unió Saya a la conversación -no importa si tienen conciencia de que sabemos sobre los códigos o no. Han de reforzar sus guardias, para ellos seguramente los estamos cazando a los cabecillas del dragón negro -los tres menos experimentados en la guerra de mafias estaban poniéndose al tanto -pero allí no acaba, si saben que tenemos el conocimiento de quienes poseen esos códigos o no, darán un mayor reforzamiento a su seguridad que a la de los demás jefes del dragón. Incluso para prevenir exponer los códigos, seguramente cambiaran de poseedor a los que contienen los números sin que ellos mismo sepan.

-En otras palabras hay actuar ahora si queremos darle un infierno al ministro Shido -exclamo Takashi.

-¿Atacamos? -pregunto Morita.

El suspenso se mantuvo en el aire, por un momento. Aunque era una idea bastante certera dada por Morita, la decisión final seria tomada por Takashi. Un par de noches mas tarde, en los rincones altos de la ciudad de Tokonuso. Tanto en el sentido terrestre como en el mobiliario; Takashi junto a un pequeño grupo de sus soldados ocultos entre los arboles del bosque que rodeaba la casa del primer de las tres personas que, según Kishimoto; el ministro Shido le había confiado los numero clave de su caja fuerte.

El primero de estos tres, se llamaba: Kirei Ousawa. Públicamente un abogado, en secreto un contador de los ingresos de todo el dragón negro. El mismo que había dicho que dijo asegurar el resto del dinero egresado por los negocios de su organización en la ciudad, era quien poseía los números de interés para Takashi.

-Todo listo señor -pregunto su chofer cuando su jefe se subió a su auto negro y polarizado.

-Si, vamos que no tenemos todo el día -dijo a su chofer.

Listo para salir de la casa grande, no tan grande como la del padre Takagi, pero si lo suficiente para decir que eran casi idénticas. Las rejas de la entrada de su pequeña mansión se abrieron, sus soldados se quedaron en su hogar montando guardia, tras salir en las noticias que uno mas de sus cabezas yacía muerto, lo mas razonable era que Ousawa saliera de su casa con un grupo como su escolta. Pero según él no haría tal practica, pues no le tenia miedo a un mocoso pretendiendo ser el nuevo juan pablo escobar, o si; incluso los yakuza en Japón sabían de su leyenda y hazañas.

Bajando la ladera, el chofer vio que en su camino, casi entrando a la ciudad; un auto yacía aparcado bloqueando casi todo el paso para cualquier otro vehículo que viniera. Era una trampa sembrada por Takashi.

-Esto es denigrante... -se mostraba incomoda Saya siendo ella parte de la trampa. Llevaba puesto una falta playera, así como un sport que le revelaba un gran escote de la genio.

-Tranquila sola será un momento, además tu querías ayudar -exclamo Helen con un bikini color rojo que contrastaba con su piel morena y atractivo cuerpo. Fingían estar detenidas con una avería en el motor de su compacto.

-Si, pero no dijiste que haríamos esto... -no se sentía avergonzada, solamente incomoda.

-Aquí vienen -dijo Helen, debían entrar en el papel de jovencitas en problemas.

El auto de Kirei bajo la velocidad al ver el auto mal estacionado (a propósito) poniendo en duda a su jefe por este inesperado descenso en la velocidad del chofer.

-¿Porque te detienes? -pregunto Ousawa, saliendo de su teléfono para buscar el motivo de la acción de su chofer.

-Parece que tienen problemas -dijo su conductor.

El capo miro a través de sus ventanas polarizadas a un par de jovencitas bien dotadas con problemas con sus autos. Sea cual sea el problema que tuvieran con su vehículo, no iba a perder la oportunidad de deleitarse con un par de bellezas, y quien sabe, tal vez las llevaría mas allá de a donde querían ir.

-Seria descortés no ayudarlas -se volvió pícaro Ousawa.

Salió de su auto y se aproximo al par de chicas. Saya y Helen se mostraron alegres al ver que alguien se detenía ayudarlas, claro todo era fingido.

-Señor será que pueda ayudarnos -dijo Saya actuando como si fuese una tonta e inocente, solo copio la actitud de Rei que luego usaba a su favor -íbamos a reunirnos con unas amigas para ir a la playa pero nuestro auto se averió.

-Por favor, puede ayudarnos señor, se nos hace tarde -se acerco Helen mostrando tonta e inocente, todas unas cautivadoras chicas que con un poco de suerte cualquiera podría terminar abriéndoles la piernas o eso pensaba este dragón negro.

Sonrió codiciosamente, claro que iba a ayudarlas, tal vez no podría terminar llevándoselas a su cama pues tenia una reunión importante en una hora, podría deleitarse con la hermosura de Saya y Helen.

-Veamos cual es el problema -se acerco al motor teniendo a cada una de un lado suyo, al igual que él, estaban inclinadas mirando los escotes de ambas, una chica de grandes senos y pelo rosa a su izquierda, una morena natural con curvas de cualquiera desearía y un trasero... un señor trasero que llevaba un mini short de mezclilla que mas bien le quedaba como bikini cuando se empinaba -todo parece estar bien.

-Pero no enciende el señor, no sabemos que es lo que tiene -exclamo Saya inclinándose mas, el hombre no sospechaba nada.

-Así -sabia aparentar bien el mirar discretamente el escote de Takagi -ya veo el problema, la batería esta muerta -no tardo en darse cuenta del problema -esperen un momento -sin dejarlas le grito a su chofer -¡Tobi! ¡Trae los claves de corriente!

-Si señor -su chofer le esperaba afuera pegado a su puerta abierta del carro.

-Descuiden pronto podrán ir con sus amigas -se veía confiado, nada sospechaba Ousawa.

-Pero y si no se puede arreglar -actuaban preocupadas el par de chicas.

-Sera todo un placer que vengan con nosotros, y seria una un gusto si pudieran presentarme a su amigas -comento y estas no mostraron problema en hacerlo, sin embargo por dentro mostraban repudio por este sujeto de unos cuarenta, intentando seducir a unas chicas de 17 y 18 años, respectivamente -creo que ya tardo, ¡Tobi, date prisa! -al no oír respuesta de su chofer, fue a revisar que tanto hacia que lo demoraba -¿Tobi? -encontró a su chofer tirado en el suelo, en su cabeza, un agujero de una bala.

-¡¿Pero que?! -tan solo se dio la vuelta, una culata de escopeta directo a su cara fue lo ultimo que vio antes de quedar inconsciente.

Su cabeza dolía, no sentía fuerza ni para abrir los ojos. Mas cuando lo hizo, su frente de sentía ensangrentada, sus brazos y piernas atados, estaba amarrado a una silla en un cuarto con olor a sangre podrida.

-Despertaste, que bien -exclamo Takashi mientras uno de sus sicarios preparaba sus herramientas de tortura detrás del joven mafioso.

-...Eres tu, mocoso... -aun no recuperaba todas sus fuerzas para poder hablar -que es lo que quieres de mi.

-Números, solo eso -exclamo Takashi con un cuchillo en mano, poniendo la punta afilada sobre la mejilla de Kirei.

-¿Números? ¿acaso quieres que sea tu contador?

-Jajaja... buen chiste, pero no -quito el arma de la cara de Ousawa -sabes de que hablo, los números de la caja fuerte de Shido.

-¿Quien te dijo de ellos? -pregunto. Entonces por detrás de él, el sicario de Takashi apareció con una cuerda hecha de pelo humano, para ponérsela a su cuello y empezar a ahorcarlo suavemente -maldito... sacaste la información de Josei... él no tenia idea..

Tal como predijo Takagi, ellos no sabían que Kishimoto estaba ellos, pero no menciono Kishimoto sobre que alguien mas a parte de quien mato, sabia que tenía conciencia el dragón negro sobre su los traiciono.

-Dime los códigos y tu muerte será rápida en indolora -exclamo Takashi.

-No lo se... -exclamo y la soga de pelo se volvió mas apretada alrededor de su cuello -...en serio... no lo se.

-Vamos, no mientas -exclamo, usando su cuchillo, Takashi lo enterró en la pierna de Ousawa de manera profunda -dame los números de su caja fuerte.

-...No lo tengo... conmigo... -su rostro se tornaba rojo -los tengo en mi casa...

Hizo Takashi una seña y su ejecutor aliviano la soga en el cuello de Kirei.

-¿Tu casa? -no le dio tiempo para recuperar su aliento, quería lo que pedía -¿explícate?

-...Shido no nos permite tener conciencia de los números que nos dio, nos lo entrego en un papel que guardo en mi casa -revelo.

-¿Donde?

-No te diré... -de nuevo el sicario apretó la soga en su cuello.

-Solo lo preguntare una vez mas ¿Donde? -entonces le dio la respuesta -bien, mátalo. Que sufra.

-¡Dijiste!... -no pudo hablar, la soga quedo en su boca y fue atada, quedo solo Ousawa con el sicario, seria el nuevo juguete de tortura de este asesino.

Gritos de dolor, quejidos, huesos rotos y el olor a sangre eran algunas cosas que se escapaban del cuarto de tortura. Mas en otra sala en el cuartel general de Takashi, mas bien su oficina privada sentado en esa silla de piel, su mano bajo su barbilla mientras reflexionaba. Un par de brazos aparecieron alrededor de su pecho desde atrás de la silla, una suavidad apareció detrás de su cabeza, era Saya.

-Así que lo hiciste sufrir -exclamo Takagi con su cabeza detrás de su hombre, novio.

-Te dije que al próximo te intentara algo contigo lo haría sufrir -dijo, pues cuando Helen y Saya distrajeron a Kirei, desde los arboles esperando el momento preciso para capturarlo, vio como este viejo miraba suciamente a su chica. Lo cual le causo rabia, pero no podía dejar que sus emociones le distrajeran en el momento, afortunadamente lo hizo sufrir por esto.

-Fue mi culpa, si hubiera preguntado a esa sicaria tuya que planeaba hubiera dicho que no -dijo.

Ambos se veían como un matrimonio real de mafiosos, ambos involucrados y dirigiendo su bando. saya tenia esa blusa blanca y falda negra ambos con decorados y encajes, unas botas que prefería usar en vez de tacones. Él, una camisa blanca con un saco de tela delgada color negro muy formal que le daba apariencia de un moderno padrino de la mafia. Cambia el vestido de Takagi por el vestido rojo de su madre y tenias ante ti una imagen perfecta para una portada de una serie con trama de narcos y drogas de latino américa.

-Claro que no -la tomo y la hizo sentarse en su regazo -no fue tu culpa -empezó a besarle pasionalmente. Al parecer Takashi era celoso con lo que tenia y a quien tenia consigo. Si a si era con su primera mujer, imagínate cuando tuviera a todo su harem reunido.

-Iras por el código, es demasiada la probabilidad de que sea una trampa -dijo Saya después de tanto cariño de Takashi.

-Trampa o no, me arriesgaré -dijo Takashi -piensan que estoy cayendo en su juego, pero son ellos los que están jugando a mi juego.

No descartaba el pelinegro la posibilidad de que su enemigo supiera acerca de la traición de Kishimoto al dragón negro. Y que Kirei le tenia sembrado una trampa, pero era mas el riesgo de actuar diciéndole a su enemigo que tenia idea de sus planes a jugar aparentando estar en su juego.

Esa mismo día, cuando apenas el sol comenzó a perderse en el horizonte y las estrellas se hacían presentes en el firmamento. Los guardias de la casa de Ousawa, comenzaban a preocuparse por la ausencia de su jefe que llevaba horas sin dar señales.

-¿Creen que el jefe este bien? -pregunto uno de los guardias dentro de la casa -salió desde las diez y no ha regresado.

-Seguramente se topo con alguna colegiala que llevo a un motel barato de la ciudad, como siempre -un compañero a lado suyo le contesto, mientras este fumaba un cigarro de su haber.

No obstante, los guardias de la entrada notaron que en el camino oscuro que traía a casa de su jefe; un auto color negro venia a toda velocidad sin tener las luces encendidas.

-Que... ¡Quítense! -gritaron los guardias al ver que era una extraña camioneta con arete de frente con el que derribaron la reja.

Deteniéndose en los jardines de la casa, todos los guardias del yakuza se pusieron alertas al ver que dentro de esta camioneta civil blindada, venían mas de cuatro paramilitares fuertemente armados listos.

-¡Nos atacan!

Grito uno de los yakuza tomando su escopeta, pero las armas pesadas de los soldados de la NMM comenzaron a gritar contra los guardias de Ousawa. Con Takashi con ellos y como cabeza, se movieron cual comando armado que eran, cubriendo los flancos de la espalda de su jefe. En menos de cinco minutos después, yacían dentro de la casa con sus enemigos en la mayoría, muertos.

-Limpio patrón -dijeron los mercenarios.

-Revisen la casa, que no quede nadie con vida -indico Komuro.

Se dispersaron sus soldados y las balas comenzaron a sonar por la casa y los jardines de la casa. Takashi no le dio importancia a quienes mataban sus soldados, si los hacían sufrir o los remataban violentamente. Él iba por algo mas importante, busco la habitación de Kirei donde le dijo guardaba el papel con el numero de la caja fuerte.

-Bien, veamos... dijo que del mueble de su ropa, tercer cajón de arriba a abajo, en un estuche de lentes... -recapitulo las palabras del Yakuza y comenzó a revisar.

No obstante, sus soldados habían bajado la guardia creyendo que la situación ahora estaba en control, ningún pandillero guardián de la casa seguía allí con vida. No contemplaron que dentro de esas paredes había escondida una sicaria espadachín por aquí.

-Que madre... -uno de los soldados de Takashi apenas si noto una extraña sombra saliendo de los pasillos, cuando su garganta fue cortada. La sutileza y precisión de esta asesina era impresionante.

-¡Wey! -grito uno antes de ser atravesado su corazón por esta sombra femenina.

Takashi no pudo oírlos, pero uno a uno sus soldados fueron cayendo sin que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta de esto. Tampoco se daba cuenta que esta asesina venia a por él como ultimo objetivo, pero dejarse actuar era parte de su juego.

Justo cuando su katana estaba por cortar la cabeza del pelinegro, como una ventisca fantasma sintió la lejana hoja a su cuello, Takashi logro esquivar el ataque, para tomar e inmovilizar a la asesina, tomándolas de sus brazos y con su cabello morado de antes al rostro del pelinegro.

-Creíste que no pensaría que te volvería a encontrar -dijo Takashi teniendo atrapada a la asesina.

Sin embargo la asesina, rápido logro soltarse y sin preocuparse por descubrir su identidad, encaro con su espada lista para atacar al pelinegro. Una belleza de su edad era quien atentaba contra su vida, sin embargo, por alguna razón, Takashi reconocía ese rostro.

-¿Quien eres?

-¿Acaso ya me olvidaste?... -pronuncio con dolor, pero porque dolor.

Por ser olvidada por él o por que tendría que matarlo.


	13. Acto 2 parte 6

Acto 2 parte 6:

Cuando eres niño, todo el mundo te parece nuevo e interesante, todo te parece único. Incluso las personas. Pero siendo un niño no siempre recuerdas todo como uno quisiera. A veces todo lo que recuerdas es una pequeña pero simple promesa infantil en la que una niña que consideraste bonita te prometió ser de grande tu esposa, cosa que se convierte en todo para ti, pero otros recuerdas bellos momentos contigo que tu ya ni recuerdas en esa era dorada en la quedáis a gritos ser adulto, pero ahora que lo eres quieres volver a ser pequeño, porque entendiste que el mundo es una mierda.

Sin embargo, lo que importa en este momento en medio de una batalla a muerte entre una asesina espadachín de katana y Takashi Komuro, su plan para tomar el código con el que pondría doblegue a un político corrupto, había sido una trampa. O al menos eso pensó su enemigo al ver el escenario.

-Tu de nuevo... ¡¿creíste que no te volvería a encontrar?! -exclamo Komuro tras esquivar el ataque de la asesina, esta resulto ser una chica de su edad, posiblemente un año mayor que ella, pero algo era seguro para Takashi, una; pera bonita, segundo; su rostro lo había visto algún otro lado -...¿quien eres?

El dolor y la ofensa con su pregunta, matarlo seria mas doloroso de lo que calculo la asesina, después de todo, él es... o era alguien importante en algún momento de su vida.

Flashback

"No debía de sorprenderme de que no me recordara, hace diez años exactamente la ultima vez que nos vimos, cuando éramos unos niños, cuando se volvió... la persona mas especial para mi" eran las palabras de la asesina peli morada cuando su subconsciente revivía esos efímeros y cortos recuerdos como una película que casi nadie recordaba.

Hace diez años en Tokonosu, ella asistía al dojo publico de su padre en el templo budista de la ciudad. Aquí, como una estudiante mas, conoció al peli negro que ahora enfrentaba con el fin de asesinarlo. Pero en esos días, solo era otro chico mas que su padre aceptaba como discípulo como otros.

-Estudiantes, hoy se une a nosotros un nuevo aprendiz para el arte de la lucha con espada, su nombre es Komuro Takashi -detrás de este maestro de un arte milenaria,

-...Un gusto... estoy listo para aprender con ustedes -se presento el chico que con un poco de nervios se asusto de los miembros que estudiaban.

Aquí no había separación de edad para dar clases, ni por géneros. Hombre o mujer, niño o anciano, joven o hombre de familia, quien estuviese dispuesto a aprender era aceptado. Una enseñanza que el docente de esta recreativa institución enseñaba, sin embargo una niña de cabello morado parecía disgustada con el nuevo integrante, esa mirada llena de temor en él no le agradaba nada.

Tan solo una semana había pasado de su ingreso al dojo cuando comenzó el bully por parte de la pequeña espadachín llamada Saeko.

-¡Auch! -se quejo Takashi cuando cayó al suelo, luego de ser apaleado por Saeko luego de una "practica personal" cuando nadie miraba del dojo ni estuviese cerca de ellos -eso dolió.

-Eres pésimo -dijo Saeko cuando niña, apuntando con la punta de su arma de madera a la cara del pequeño Takashi -no tienes fuerza ni habilidad, llevas una semana y ni siquiera aprendes a tomar correctamente el mango del bokken.

-Perdón... -Takashi trataba de ponerse de pie pero entonces un golpe directo a su cabeza y con fuerza -...¡wuaaa!

Lloro con fuerza a causa del duro golpe en su sien, tanto que Saeko quería molerlo a golpes hasta cansarse, o mas allá... pero porque el odio a Komuro cuando pequeño.

-Takashi, vamos es hora de ir a casa -exclamo una mujer que recién había llegado hasta arriba de las escaleras que dan al templo, solo para recoger a su hijo.

Cuando escuchaba su voz, como si de un botón o programa dentro de la mente de Takashi, el pequeño peli negro dejaba en automático de llorar, secaba las lagrimas de su cara a se levantaba y limpiaba las manchas de tierra o polvo que hubiesen sobre su ropa, para levantarse e ir con una sonrisa en la cara de oreja a oreja para ir a ver a su madre. Ese era el motivo de su ira, verlo tener a su madre mientras que Saeko, hacia un mes que su madre les dejo a ella y su padre sin decir adiós...

Todos los días era lo mismo, cuando la pequeña peli morada regresaba a casa y en las noches, cuando debía estar durmiendo para poder ir a la escuela, ella miraba por la ventana de su casa hacia la calle, esperando que su madre volviera del mismo modo que se fue de su hogar, en silencio por la noche. Su padre no hacia nada por saber de su esposa, pues aunque lo lograse, su esposa se fue con la petición de no ser buscada. Cosa que Saeko no entendería hasta tiempo después de lo sabría, pero en ese tiempo, odiaba verlo a él ser recogido por su madre, aunque otros estudiantes (niños) igual eran buscados por sus mamás, Takashi era al único que trataba así.

Por casi medio año, Takashi soporto paliza tras paliza provenientes de Saeko cuando niños, y siempre era lo mismo, llorando y secando sus lagrimas cuando su madre viniera a buscarla, solo entonces reconoció algo en él, sin importar cuando le pegara o le lastimara, al final él sonreía para su madre, todo dolor que le infligiera desaparecía cuando ella aparecía. Ojala así fuera con ella, pero no, con el pasar de ese tiempo su dolor aumentaba, hasta comprender Saeko que no volvería a ver a su madre.

-¿Porque lloras? -pregunto Takashi después de la clases del dojo, encontrando a la peli morada llorando en silencio detrás de un árbol.

-Que te importa -seco sus lagrimas pues no quería que le vieran llorar. Quiso ahuyentarlo con esa negatividad, pero entonces él se sentó a su lado e hizo algo que le incomodo así como le lleno de calor, un calor amable -¿porque me abrazas?

-Cuando lloró, mi mamá me abraza para que deje de llorar, sino lo hago, me pregunta porque lloro hasta que le cuente -conto el niño pelinegro sin dejar de abrazarle.

-No lo entenderías aunque te lo contara... -quiso mantener esa aura malhumorada.

Mas como su madre le hacia él le abrazo hasta que por fin consiguió sacarle el porque de su llanto, escucho entonces que su madre le había dejado sin despedirse.

-Eso... es triste -exclamo el pequeño Takashi tras oírla narrar su aflicción -sabes, a mi también me dejo mi papá.

Eso movió algo dentro de los sentimientos de Saeko, tal vez... eran mas parecidos de lo que pensaban.

-¿Entiendes lo que siento?

-No, mi mamá dijo que mi padre la abandono a los pocas semanas que yo nací, no tengo recuerdos bonitos como tu y tu madre -exclamo, aunque era algo cierto que Saeko mantendría los pocos recuerdos felices que tuvo con su madre, eso no quitaba de encima el hecho de que la necesitaba, necesitaba su calor -ten -en su palma Takashi le entrego algo a la peli morada.

-¿Una piedra? -exclamo Saeko mirando el inusual regalo que le daban.

-Una piedra en forma de corazón, la encontré por aquí -conto el chico -pensaba dársela a mi mamá pero creo que esta bien dártela a ti -exclamo Komuro.

-Es... bonita -comenzó a apreciar la rara figura que era esta roca simple.

-Claro que lo es, es bonita igual que tu... pero tu lo eres mas -dijo y entonces un recuerdo, una seria de recuerdos vinieron a Saeko.

-...es bonita hija, pero tu lo eres mas Saeko~-era algo que decía su madre Asagi, cuando Saeko encontraba algo lindo o bonito y se lo daba a su madre, pero siempre que lo aceptaba ella le decía esa frase al final.

-Gracias, Komuro Takashi ¿verdad? -se ruborizo por primera vez después de mucho, cambio su percepción del chico.

-¡Si!

Una hora conversando con él basto que para que desde niña, Saeko Busujima terminara enamorada de él desde ese día, aunque no procesarlo correctamente su mente en ese momento, pero el pasar del tiempo añorándolo le hizo darse cuenta que se enamoro de Takashi ese día.

-¡Takashi, es hora de ir a casa! -su madre había venido a recogerlo como siempre después de esa hora.

Después de ese día, el trato que le daba al pelinegro cambio por completo, comenzó a ayudarlo a mejorar sus posturas y técnicas aunque en realidad él mas que malo, parecía que entrenar con la espada no era realmente su dote. Algo era seguro detrás de esto, que a pesar de ser terrible con las técnicas enseñadas, él seguía allí levantándose. Lo cual comenzó a gustarle a Saeko a pesar de ser niños.

Pero así como ella tenia pocos recuerdos de su madre antes de irse, también tuvo pequeños recuerdos con Takashi antes de que desapareciera de su vida. Pues un día dejo de asistir, y esto entristeció a la pequeña peli morada, su padre le conto que la madre y el chico viajaron fuera del país y que seria un largo viaje, no había probabilidades de que volviese a verlo, y no lo hubo durante muchos años.

"Te fuiste sin despedirte, y te encontré cuando toda esperanza de volver a verte, casi desaparecía por completo" reflexionaba Saeko.

Al entrar en la preparatoria, había encontrado a su madre después de mucho, sin embargo no era la misma mujer que ella quería cuando niña, había vuelto adquirir su vieja actitud cuando asesina o mercenaria antes de tener familia propia, podría decirse que por un instante desconoció a su hija. Lo cual casi dejo una marca en Saeko, gracias al entrenamiento físico y mental que su padre le dio, pudo con ello, mas nunca pensó que en ese mismo lugar encontraría al chico que con el pasar de los años, dejo una marca en su corazón.

-¡Cuidado! -gritaron cuando dos estudiantes tropezaron en los pasillos, Saeko bajaba de las escaleras con un papeles en manos que le tapaban la vista, piso mal y fue contra el suelo estando a cinco escalones arriba.

¿Que?... -salió del golpe que termino siendo mas o menos suave a como lo presintió Saeko, solo para ver a un estudiante de primer año debajo de ella, aterrizo sobre un pobre diablo que había pasado por allí -lo siento ¿estas bien?

-Algo... -se levanto adolorido por su caída y el aplastamiento que le dieron -¿tu estas bien? -pregunto cuando se levanto del piso y miro a la que le cayó encima, pero una cara petrificada era la que le miraba proveniente de ella -...oye en verdad ¿te sientes bien?

-Si, yo lo estoy -recupero la compostura y recogió con ayuda de Takashi, los papeles que se le cayeron -Gracias, y perdón.

-No paso nada -exclamo.

Quiso preguntar su nombre, tenia la corazonada de que fuese él. Su cara era la misma de ese pequeño amigo suyo que robo su corazón.

-Komuro ¡vamos viejo!

-De prisa Takashi, la profesora Hayashi nos volverá a dejar fuera del laboratorio.

-Espérenme, tengo que irme -dijo tras ayudar rápido a la chica que no reconoció como ella lo hizo con él. Estaban en primer año el peli negro, mientras ella cursaba el segundo año.

La peli morada se quedo atrás, mirando alejarse, ese chico que alguna vez en la infancia se dedico a molestar y de un instante a otro robo su corazón, sentía que latía rápido otra vez.

-Komuro Takashi, nos reencontramos -sonreía para entonces quien solamente era una miembro mas del club de kendo, y no la capitana todavía.

Fin del flashback

De vuelta al tiempo real, en medio del asalto a la casa del yakuza del dragón negro rastreados gracias a la magia de la tecnología y por Ricardo quien había entrado al sistema remoto de las cámaras de seguridad de la mansión, podían ver apenas duras la pelea que entre la espadachín y el pseudo sicario.

-¡No puedo ver! -Saya tenia los ojos tapados mientras el hacker y dos de los amigos de Komuro veían la pantalla de la computadora con la transmisión de lo que pasaba en vivo, sin embargo era mentira que ella tenia miedo por lo que le pasara -¡dime que le esta ganando a esa zorra! -se acerco al monitor hasta tapar todo -¡¿porque no se escucha nada?!

-Porque el maldito se ahorro dinero y solamente compro cámaras fijas blanco y negro, sin sonido -dijo Ricardo -¿no ves la calidad ultra HD? -uso sarcasmo.

Como dijo, apenas si se distinguía bien que paso, pues su lucha apenas si entraba en el rango de la cámara. Lo mas que llegaban a ver era que Takashi esquivaba cada ataque de la peli morada que sin cubrirse la cara, Komuro seguía sin poder reconocerla. Solo se movía a esquivar cada ataque.

-¡Vaya que estas comprometida a matarme! ¿eh? -dijo cuando la llevo a la sala y logro ponerse de un lado de la mesa mientras Saeko quedaba del otro lado de la mesa, pero entonces ella de un salto que solo un ninja podría hacer -¡espérate! -una vez mas ella casi degolló al peli negro.

-¡No huyas! -exclamo enojada la asesina.

Solo logro entrar en la sala y ella le alcanzo, lo derribo una vez mas. Sus piernas estaban sobre el pecho del chico inmovilizando sus movimientos, confundido estaba él pues noto que la duda de si realizar el siguiente movimiento que podría acabar con su vida.

-No puedo... Simplemente no puedo -las manos de la espadachín temblaban mientras la punta de su arma por unos centímetros caía entre los ojos del chico.

-En serio... me perturbas -quería saber porque ella actuaba así, al igual que esa noche, no podía ver con claridad su cara, el foco quedaba por encima de la cabeza de la chica por lo que su rostro estaba oscuro -¿quien eres?

-En verdad no me recuerdas -dijo y soltó su arma lejos de ambos, sin dejar que el pelinegro se moviera para ella se sentón encima de Takashi y al acercar se pudo ver claramente su cara -¿me recuerdas?

Dos cosas que ruborizaron a Komuro en ese momento, ver iluminado el rostro de la asesina revelando que poseía una muy linda cara, a la vez que una expresión cautivadora gobernaba su cara.

-¿Me recuerdas, Komuro-kun? -grandes eran sus esperanzas de ser recordada por él.

-Eres... ¿no eres la capitán del club de kendo? -exclamo. ¿Tenia mala memoria acaso? O la única infancia que tuvo era ese recuerdo de una promesa de meñique que se rompió.

-Eres cruel -se decepcionó una vez mas -yo que guarde un lugar para ti en ser todo este tiempo.

Mas no sabían ambos, ni siquiera quienes vigilaban fuera de la casa desde un lugar remoto, que a varios metros en el bosque entre los arboles, una pequeña mujer de unos 19 años vigilaba el proceso de la misión de la Busujima quien seguía allí sin matar a su objetivo por segunda ocasión. Todo esto mientras ella vigilaba con binoculares de rayos equis de procedencia militar de gama secreta.

-¿Que espera, porque juega tanto con él? -pregunto la pequeña, morenita mujer con un atuendo de mismo estilo que la asesina líder de su grupo.

-Que esta haciendo ¿Yukikaze? -por un auricular, Asagi quería saber el avance de su hija y que realmente haya cumplido su encargo -¿a que te refieres con jugar?

-Solo la veo allí sobre él, no es que tuvieran sexo si es lo que piensas, pero... dejo su arma a un lado y parece estar conversando con él -exclamo volviendo a mirar con el prismático de alta tecnología rusa.

-Hazlo entonces -exclamo Asagi desde el otro lado, sonaba hartada de las acciones de su hija.

-Pero tu hija sigue a dentro -acaso no le importaba que su sangre siguiera en la línea de fuego.

-Dije que lo hicieras, acata tus ordenes -elevo su tono de voz.

-Dije también, que es tu hija.

-Yukikaze Misuki, no lo repetiré...

La pequeña asesina suspiro, dejo los binoculares detrás de un árbol, para sacar del mismo lugar un lanza granadas militar. Ajusto el ángulo para el impacto asegurado directo contra la estructura y disparo las seis cargas. Por dentro de la casa, cada rincón de la mansión fue blanco de las granadas mas que explosivas, eran incendiarias, como si de napalm se tratara.

-...¿Que?

Ambos jóvenes pre adultos reaccionaron tardío a los estallidos, cuando empezaron, pues una explosiones los alcanzo y los hizo volar, al mismo tiempo quedar inconscientes. En el bosque de nuevo, Yukikaze tomo el binocular y el arma en su espalda, huyo del lugar sin preocuparse si la hija de su jefa seguía viva a había muerto en el ataque.

Cuando Takashi reacciono del shock de la explosión, seguía dentro de la cocina de la casa mas Saeko y su espada se habían de allí, quedo solo; afortunadamente la explosión no golpeo el gas de la estufa, sino habría muerto en las llamas, pero el fuego crecía rápido y seria alcanzado. Tras toser por el humo y la tierra en su cara al ver que la asesina ya no estaba con él, consiguió ponerse de pie, pero antes de enderezar la espalda del suelo, vio en medio del polvo, un objeto que podría ser parte producto de la explosión, sin embargo esa roca peculiar no venia producto de la explosión.

-Esta roca... -entonces esos recuerdos archivados y olvidados en su mente de Takashi fueron abiertos al tomar la piedra que yacía abandonada allí -...un segundo... -entonces vino a su mente el rostro de esa pequeña niña que conoció además de Saya y Miyamoto. Nunca conoció su nombre, solo su rostro.

Un par de días después cuando las clases habían terminado y casi todos los clubes habían culminado sus actividades del día que les correspondían. Saeko entrenaba con su bokken en soledad reflexionando las ultimas palabras de su madre que estaba decepcionada de los actos de su hija.

Flashback

En una pequeña casa dentro de un radio próximo de la academia fujimi, la peli morada fue a rendir cuentas de su nuevo fracaso.

-Eres un fracaso, agradezco que sigas con vida, pero no mas estarás involucrada conmigo ni con las taimanin, demuestra que no tienes la convicción para ser una asesina cazadora -exclamo su madre totalmente decepcionada de su unigénita.

-Lo siento madre -exclamo débilmente, sin poder mirarla a los ojos, su vista apuntaba al suelo.

-Decir lo siento no lo arreglara tus fallas -dijo dándole la espalda a su hija.

-Madre...

-No mas madre, no mas jefa, no somos nada Busujima Saeko -exclamo, siendo allí cuando una mirada asesina se poso en los ojos de la chica. Mas la intimidación que producia hacia sentirse inútil -los sentimientos son solo obstáculos para una cazadora asesina, era mejor que no nos hubiésemos reencontrado.

Fin del flashback

Mientras la peli morada comenzaba a practicar cada vez mas guiada por su frustración como su enojo por ser rechazada por su madre, la directora en su oficina tenia una peculiar conversación con su hermana y profesora acerca de su ultima decisión demasiado cruel.

-¡Es tu hija! -exclamo fuerte la profesora Sakura sorprendida por lo que hizo su hermana mayor.

-Solo hice lo necesario para protegerla -dijo Asagi -ella no entiende que el mundo que vivo es muy peligroso, debí desconocerla desde el primer día que nos encontramos aquí.

Su hermana se disgusto con su ultimo comentario, aunque sabia que Asagi y las miembros de su grupo de asesinas eran perseguidas por ser asesinas que se encargaban de políticos, militares y gente de alto poder en distintas naciones, que ahora trabajaban como unas sicarios mas para el ministro Shido. Su sobrina merecía por lo menos conocer por completo el hecho de que su madre estaba huyendo.

Cada movimiento, cada nuevo corte de su espada de madera en el viento se hacia con mayor rabia y furia por parte de Saeko, así como los sentimientos de frustración y tristeza que la consumían por dentro. Mas una sorpresa se llevo cuando ejecuto un movimiento de contrataque para derribar a un enemigo detrás de su espalda, una gran sorpresa se llevo al ver que Takashi estaba detrás de ella y que por poco su bokken casi le rompía la cabeza, pero logro detenerse antes de que verdad le lastimara.

-...¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? -exclamo sorprendida por la visita de Komuro.

-Vaya, es bueno saber que las viejas costumbres siguen vivas -dijo tras recordar que ella le gustaba pegarle en la cabeza siempre de niños.

-Pregunte: ¿Qué haces aquí, Komuro Takashi? -no tenia ganas de verlo ahora. Solo vio que el sacaba algo de su pantalón, y se la extendió en su mano -donde...

-Se te cayó y cuando lo vi, te recordé. Saeko, ha pasado mucho tiempo -el brillo en los ojos de desalmada guerrera se iluminaron, una pequeña luz brillo sobre el ser de Saeko y una nueva asesina iría detrás de él.


	14. Acto 2 parte 7

Acto 2 - parte 7:

Parecía tratarse de un sueño, eso creía Saeko teniendo a aquel niño que dejó una huella antigua en su corazón desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento incierto que latía en la senpai de Komuro en ese instante? ¿Amor acaso? No lo aseguraba, la nostalgia se apoderaba de ella cada que pensaba en ese niño que sus memorias no dejaban de atormentarlo con sus recuerdos, pero se sentía indigna de amar.

Flashback

Una vez después de la practicas con su correspondido club de Kendo, uno de los chicos del club quiso acercarse a la bella chica que tenia como líder en un débil intento por invitarla a salir.

-Em... Saeko-taichou -timido se acercó un joven aprendiz del club de primer año -¿usted está saliendo con alguien en este momento?...

-¿Que? -aunque la pregunta fue inesperada, no la tomo con guardia baja.

-¡Perdón! Es solo que yo quería invitarla a salir y... -la autoridad que imponía Busujima era más grande que las esperanzas del chico por tener una relación con ella.

-Lo siento pero no te veo como lo que esperas -decía Saeko, sin buscar dañar mucho los sentimientos del chico -si bien eres un buen chico, te falta mucho entrenamiento para estar a mi nivel; además... -un leve rubor se marcó en las mejillas de Saeko, desviando la vista de su Kohai -es verdad. Hay alguien que me interesa, me estoy reservando para él.

-Comprendo -las esperanzas del chico fueron destruidas pero no fue tan mal como esperaba -espero que Taicho sea feliz con esa persona.

Después de que se alejara, sin remordimientos por rechazar al chico; Saeko se quedó mirando al techo esperando una respuesta divina para su dilema, si algún día volvería a tener la oportunidad de verlo de nuevo.

-Solo espero que podamos reencontrarnos... -suspiro.

Fin del flashbsck

La respuesta a esa pregunta llegó con un mes de retraso.

-Pregunte: ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Komuro Takashi? -aunque se alegraba de verlo, su seria y madura actitud seguía al margen. Sin decir mucho, el pelinegro saco de su bolsillo esa pequeña pero significante recuerdo que le dejo él cuando niños, recuerdo que le dejo sin saberlo -de donde lo...

-Lo dejaste caer anoche, y cuando lo vi me dije: que no podía creer que realmente conservaras algo como esto -entro en nostalgia cuando esos recuerdos le vinieron a la mente luego de encontrar esa piedra que una vez el encontró hace tiempo -entonces te recordé -dejo de mirar el corazón de roca para devolvérselo

Saeko tomo ese pequeño pedazo de roca, rozando su mano con la de Takashi, su rostro lucia normal, mas por dentro su corazón latía a mas de mil por segundo.

-Jamás pensé que nos encontraríamos aquí en Fujimi, Busujima Saeko -con eso basto para mover su corazón en verdad.

-Me alegro también de verte Komuro-kun -dijo y su arma la bajo a un costado de su cuerpo, acomodo su cabello para verlo directamente -ha pasado mucho Komuro-kun.

Aunque parecía una escena bella, el ver dos amigos de la infancia reunidos por obra del destino o lo que sea que controle el universo, desde la puerta de entrada al club de kendo Saya veía con muchos celos a su novio coqueteando con esa chica que conoció antes. Aunque ya habían hablado acerca de que Takashi le pertenecía a Saya, (aunque mas bien era que Saya pertenecía Takashi). No le gustaba la idea de ver a su chico soñado hablando a solas con otra.

-Cuanto mas piensa hablar con ella -susurro muy celosa la tsundere. Para nada le gustaba lo que veía.

Flashback

Luego de regresar con los suyos tras rescatado por dos de sus soldados, Takashi hablo con su chica acerca de haber encontrado ese pedazo de piedra peculiar que había olvidado.

-¿Como que ya recuerdas quien es? -exclamo Saya cuando el pelinegro se limpiaba la tierra y el humo que cayó sobre su cara en la seguridad de su pequeño cuartel en medio de la ciudad.

-La conocí cuando niños, de hecho me sorprende haberla olvidado -comento el chico sorprendido de si mismo -la tengo vista en la academia... -si apenas recordó de cuando era niño, con mucho esfuerzo podría recordar quien se trataría si la llego a ver en la academia -¡Morita! Aun tienes tus listas de las chicas de la escuela.

Morita tenia hecho una lista con los nombres, gustos y clubes que caracterizaban a cada chica y profesora de Fujimi, así como otras chicas fuera y dentro de los parámetros de la escuela; si la policía le encontraba esta lista bien podrían acusarlo de acosador o pervertido.

-Nunca salgo de casa sin ella -dejo de hacer lo que sea que estuviese haciendo con los otros chicos alrededor del mapa.

Fin del flashback

-Maldición... -cada segundo que pasaba viendo a Takashi con ella se irritaba mas.

-Cálmate Takagi, recuerda que plan tiene Komuro -abajo de ella cuando acechaba desde la puerta, estaba Morita viendo como ligaba a una chica mas -pero aun así, lo envidio -entonces susurro aun mas bajo mirando a Komuro -mira que tener a la chica lista de Fujimi como tu novia es mucha suerte para ti, amigo. Pero ir detrás de la capitana del club de Kendo de la escuela. ¡Dios! ¿es que eres el puto amo o que? que envidia... -en medio de esa depresión, y debajo de la falda de Takagi, logro ver el color de la ropa interior que llevaba la chica en ese momento -por lo menos tengo una linda vista.

-¡Cállate tonto! -piso su cara, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que tenia su corta falda sobre la cabeza del oxigenado amigo de Takashi.

-Vale la pena... -dijo con el pie de la pelirrosa sobre su cara.

Era lo que peleaban ellos, porque Takashi delante de ellos conversaba acerca del tiempo pasado entre él y Saeko desde ese ultimo día.

-Siempre me pregunte donde estarías, nunca creí que nos volveríamos a ver aquí por lo menos -exclamo Saeko con esa postura madura en su voz y actitud.

-Yo no pensé en ti por mucho -dijo, mas fue hiriente esas palabras del chico -perdón, pero estuve ocupado -Takashi mismo se dio cuenta que sus palabras eran duras pero realistas.

-Ver aun viejo amigo convertido en un jefe Yakuza es increíble y a tan corta edad -exclamo, realmente le tenia sorprendido a la pelimorada.

-Dímelo a mi, ¿tu una sicaria? debí imaginar -exclamo con un tono de juego.

Su corazón latía mas y mas cada instante que pasaba frente a Takashi, aunque estaba alegre sabía correctamente que no debía estarlo.

-Escucha Takashi, me alegre verte de nuevo pero... era mejor no reencontrarnos.

-Porque lo dices -pregunto suave.

-...Lo siento, debo irme a casa -se dio la vuelta y se fue -exclamo la peli morada tomando su bokken y dirigiéndose a los vestidores. Escapando de su camino, quienes estaban detrás de la puerta.

-Espera, Busujima-senpai -grito su apellido, lo cual ruborizo mucho por dentro a la chica. Mas no fue por ella, aunque le dio gusto darse cuenta que alguien de su pasado que apenas si se acordaba de momento. Tenia asuntos mas importantes que atender, saco su teléfono y con un solo botón de marcado rápido, contacto a su experto en infiltración -¿lo lograste?

-Lo hice hace dos minutos -era ese chico hacker -una lastima que no todos los estudiantes de Japón lleven tengan acceso al internet en la escuela para sus celulares, la ventaja es que puedo usar tu teléfono como arpón para buscar otros dispositivos cerca e infiltrar un virus silencioso que bajo toda información a quince metros a la redonda -conto Ricardo.

Lo que paso fue esto: Takashi quería acercarse a Saeko para que Ricardo a través de su celular pudiera ubicar el teléfono de la capitana del club de kendo para infiltrarse entre sus contactos y ubicar a quien de los cabecillas del dragón negro la había contactado para matarlo en los ataques pasados. Sin embargo hallaron algo mas.

-Y bien ¿Qué conseguiste? -pregunto Komuro saliendo de las instalaciones del club para irse con sus dos compañeros que no parecían ser discretos al haberlos observado desde la puerta.

-Pues... -algo puso en duda a su sicario -mejor ven a verlo en persona, hay problemas.

Mas tarde... reunidos en su cuartel clandestino.

-¿Cual es el problema? -pregunto Takashi justo para ver la información en la computadora portátil de Ricardo para revelarle la foto descargada de la base de datos de agencias militares de una mujer adulta con fichaje internacional -¿quien es?

-Es bonita -dijo Imamura dado su atracción por las mujeres maduras -un segundo... -algo le llamo la atención de la mujer -¿no es nuestra directora Igawa Asagi?

-¿Saben quien? -pregunto incrédulo.

-Si, es la directora de la escuela, Igawa Asagi dicen que fue militar de las fuerzas de autodefensa, ella y algunas de las profesoras de academia antes de ser maestras ¿porque? -conto el conocimiento que tenia Saya acerca de estas docentes de Fujimi.

-Bueno, hay mas de una mentira en esa información -todos los cinco quedaron intrigados -esa mujer es una asesina, una sicaria. Pero no cualquier sicaria. Es la líder del grupo de sicarias femeninas auto llamadas Taimanin -mostro un nuevo documento en su computadora. Todos les llamo la atención.

-Sicarias, como ustedes -pregunto Hirano.

-Ellas están a un nivel superior, encabezan las listas de búsqueda de criminales de nivel internacional, asesinas ninjas profesionales, no hay país que no las busque por crímenes cometidos en sus naciones -contaba Helen -asesinato de políticos como senadores o gobernadores de estado, generales militares o cancilleres. Son asesinas profesionales, no dejan testigos, aunque sean daños colaterales o civiles. Todos los grupos policiales del mundo la buscan, me sorprende que la policía de este país no la busque, después de todo fueron de los primeros en catalogarlas como criminales de máximo peligro.

-¿Tanto así? -a Morita le parecía imposible que alguien así existiera.

-¿Que hace una criminal como ella en la escuela? -pregunto Hirano.

-No solo es ella, la mayoría de las profesoras en la escuela pertenecen al grupo de las taimanin -exclamo Helen, al parecer eran unas siete mujeres eran pertenecientes a este grupo de asesinas profesionales.

-La escuela fue reparada por el primer ministro Shido gano las elecciones como parte de sus promesas de campaña a la ciudad, seguro que adquirió la escuela para su beneficio -deducía Saya -con su poder en la política y su corrupción habrá contratado los servicios de las taimanin para proteger sus negocios.

-Para que entiendas. Junta a las taimanin y están al mismo nivel que Bogeyman, un poco menos -puso mas claro Ricardo la letalidad de las asesinas ninjas.

-¿Bogeyman? -un nombre desconocida para Takagi.

-Mejor que no sepan quien es -dijo el mexicano -pocos viven para contar acerca de su letalidad.

-Mi abuelo me hablo de él, ¿es cierto que mato a las cinco familias de nueva york en un noche? -pregunto Komuro.

-Las extermino hasta el ultimo miembro -esto maravillo a Takashi, un asesino de ese calibre para la NMM seria mas que beneficioso, por desgracia incluso su cartel tenia tachado a este ruso de sus listas, era un enemigo también para su nación.

-Un segundo, esa información la obtuviste cuando hackeaste el celular de Busujima-senpai, si ella tenia como un contacto, significa que es miembro de las taimanin -dedujo Hirano. Esa era una explicación de su talento como espadachín en las veces que intento matar a Komuro.

-Mas que eso, resulta que Igawa Asagi es la madre de Busujima Saeko -en la computadora mostro una foto de Saeko en comparación de la directora actual de Fujimi, esto dejo en leve shock a Takashi, todo tenia sentido para él ahora.

-Que bien... -esto si era un problema -podría ser peor la situación.

-Seguramente el resto del dragón negro sabe que vamos detrás de los jefes que poseen los códigos, harán que las taimanin sean sus guarda espaldas a todas horas -exclamo Takagi.

-Si... diles -miro Ricardo al ex dragón negro que tenia a su izquierda en la silla.

-Igawa Asagi, es una de las tres personas que Ichiro Shido tiene confiado uno de los códigos de su caja fuerte -dijo Kishimoto y la teoría se cambio -en vez de poner seguridad a los demás cabezas del grupo de dragón negro que poseen los códigos y de reasignar a otro el código que tenia Kirei es mas seguro suponer que Igawa posea los tres números clave de la caja fuerte.

Efectivamente como Kishimoto dijo, los tres códigos habían pasado a manos de la única mujer dentro del dragón negro, la única que con creces Ichiro podía confiar la copia de sus números clave de su caja fuerte.

Mas esos números no estaban guardados en su cabeza, Ichiro no dejaba que a quienes le entrego los dígitos, se los aprendieran de memoria, tenia que tenerlo guardados en algún pequeño baúl o bolsillo, en caso de la directora... esa era pregunta ¿Dónde los tenia escondidos? En este momento se encontraba teniendo una reunión con todos los profesores de la academia, tras acabar las clases.

-¿Ves algo? además de sus pechos -pregunto Takashi a Imamura quien era quien tenia mejor ojo para examinar a detalle con solo su vista, el cuerpo de una mujer madura.

Desde el otro edificio de la escuela, en el tejado que tenia vista hacia la sala de maestros en el salón grande donde los docentes tenían sus reuniones de cada semana.

-Pues... no -contesto el amante de las maduras -oye, si ahora ella debe tener los números consigo y saben tu cara, es obvio que no dejaran que lo veas -dijo tras dejar de ver por el binocular que usaba para espiar a las profesoras en su lugar -deben de planear su siguiente ataque contra ti.

-Que no mires donde estoy Imamura -Takashi estaba escondido detrás de una de las maquinas de aire acondicionado en el techo, había la posibilidad de que las taimanin ni el dragón negro, no supieran que Imamura, Hirano o Morita eran sus aliados en este juego complicado, aprovechaba la mala costumbre de Imamura por espiar a las profesoras cuando tenían sus reuniones para intentar encontrar donde tuvieran escondido el numero de la caja fuerte -Ricardo dijo que las taimanin son siete mujeres.

-Takagi-san dijo que hace cuatro años que la escuela fue reparada e instaurada Asagi-sensei como nueva directora -exclamo Imamura siguiendo su espionaje alias vigilancia, como si se tratara de ver a un pervertido estudiante espiando en los vestidores de gimnasio de las chicas -varios profesores y maestras ingresaron con ella, hay un pequeño grupo de profesoras que se mantiene alrededor de la directora.

-¿Así? Dame la lista con los detalles que sepas -se intereso Takashi.

-La primera Taimanin que sabemos es nuestra directora Asagi Igawa, sus medidas son 88/58/85...

-¿Que?

-Me pediste con los detalles que supiera de ellas -exclamo indignado por sus conocimientos.

-Bien continua -no le disgusto la información extra.

-Es soltera, pero dado que Busujima-senpai es su hija deduzco que es divorciada o tuvo algo amorío de joven, tal vez se separaron debido a la persecución internacional que hay detrás de ella.

-Habias dicho algo acerca de que fue militar de la autodefensas.

-Hizo una demostración de entrenamiento y artes marciales una vez al club de lucha femenina -contaba Imamura -debiste verla en ropa deportiva viejo -su nariz sangro con el recuerdo cuando les espió -por su talento debió pertenecer a algún grupo de fuerzas especiales, hirano dice que las fuerzas especiales de las autodefensas tienen entrenamiento con las fuerzas especiales rusas debido a la tregua militar entre ambos países o incluso fue parte de algún proyecto secreto del ejercito de autodefensa. Eso es lo que se de ella, una de las profesoras que puede ser taimanin, es su hermana Sakura-sensei maestra de matemáticas... su cuerpo tiene las medidas de 87/59/89. Dicen que también fue de las fuerzas especiales y parte del cuerpo de entrenamiento especial al que estaba integrado Asagi-sensei. Es la consejera de varios clubes deportivos.

-Tiene el trasero mas grande que Saya... -susurro Takashi, después de conocer el cuerpo de Saya y descifrar sus medidas gracias al entrenamiento de Imamura, sabia sus medidas de la Takagi -Quien mas.

-Murasaki Yatsu-sensei -menciono a otra de las profesoras -consejera estudiantil de la academia, dicen que fue parte de las fuerzas tácticas de la SAT, después de servir brevemente en el ejercito. Como es que tiene una relación tan buena con Asagi-sensei y Sakura-sensei, no lo se. Pero la he visto, es maestra en lucha con diferentes armas mas allá de la espada, hacha, lanza... sus medidas: 86/57/85 enseña japonés moderno a la mayoría de los terceros años.

-Otra de la que rodean mucho a la directora es Rinko Akiyama-sensei nuestra profesora de ciencias sociales, 87/60/90 apoya al club de teatro y artes -exclamo y libero sus conocimientos de la chica -dicen que entro al ejercito a los dos meses de cumplir la edad requerida por las autodefensas, pero al poco tiempo se dio de baja, es la mas joven de las profesoras, solo por un año de Shizuka-sensei.

-¿La enfermera? -pregunto Takashi.

-Si, aunque dudo que ella este relacionada con ellas como una Taimanin, es muy... inocente y tonta, pero lo es lo que le da su encanto como su bello y brutal cuerpo -dijo y Takashi no respondió sabia que su amigo tenia razón, el cuerpo de la rubia enfermera que tenia la academia era demasiado para ser de verdad, y las medidas de su cuerpo según Imamura son -108/62/94.

-¿Como es que te sabes medir el cuerpo de una mujer si no has estado con una?

-Es un don que Dios me dio -respondió.

-Van cinco, faltan dos mas de esas siete taimanin, ¿que otra profesora queda? -se asomo por poco Takashi.

-Quedan Kyoko-sensei e Ingrid-sensei -la primera era maestra de biología de la academia y consejera del club de pingpong, la otra era maestra de ingles para muchos salones de todos los años, se sabia que venia del extranjero -Hayashi-sensei, su cuerpo mide 98/59/88 no es tan unida a las demás profesoras, si la he visto conviviendo con las demás profesoras, pero mayormente la he tratando de tener una relación mas que laboral con Tejima-sensei.

-Eso oí, que tiene una relación con él.

-No esta claro realmente -comento -es curioso, todas las profesoras son solteras, o separadas, pero Hayashi-sensei es la única que se ve que busca una relación a su edad de 30 años -dijo Imamura.

-Debe andar desesperada.

-Si, además ella no ha demostrado algún talento en pelea como las anteriores, de hecho es algo torpe, a menor medida comparado con Shizuka-sensei -exclamo -en cambio con Ingrid-sensei... ella es mas solitaria, es la tercera de las profesoras con los pechos mas grandes de la academia después Marikawa y Kyoko-sensei, 92/65/83. Dicen que fue adoptada por una familia inglesa y criada en Inglaterra. Tiene un conocimiento táctico y deductivo, como si hubiera sido parte de alguna fuerza de inteligencia o parecido. Es fría pero no solitaria, es apegada a la directora y las cuatro que la rodean.

-¿Quien mas?

-temo que son todas amigo, de allí en mas son varones los profesores -dijo Imamura.

-¿Solo seis? Se supone que son siete, ¿quien es la séptima entonces?

-Busujima-senpai lo es ¿no?

-No, según los mensajes, ella es nueva en su organización. ¿Quién es la séptima de las taimanin? -se cuestionaba Takashi.

-¿Que es una taimanin? -una voz familiar pero que ya casi no oía y que la verdad, no quería volver a oír.

-¿Hisashi? -quedo paralizado cuando vio a su grisaseo amigo aparecer por detrás de él cual fantasma buscando un alma que chupar -Rei... -verla le dejo mucho mas paralizado.

Una cara molesta e indignada por la presencia del pelinegro en un lugar que esperaba estar solo él y su novio. Pero encontró al bobo de Takashi y uno de sus amigos.

-Takashi -dijo cabreada -¿Que haces aquí?

-Pues...

-Nos alistábamos para ver la lluvia de estrellas -dijo Imamura.

-Ustedes también, ¡que bien! -le pareció agradable la idea al peli gris.

-¿Lluvia de estrellas? -pregunto Takashi sin que le oyeran los dos inesperados.

-Que no viste las noticias, hablaron de ello toda la semana en clases -le contesto al oído.

-Y piensan verlo con un binocular... -pregunto por el objeto en sus manos del fumador amigo de Komuro.

-Si... bueno, Saya dijo que iria a traer un telescopio para ver mejor las cosas -invento el pelinegro.

-Morita dijo que traería las botanas, solo nos adelantamos para tener un buen lugar -agrego el amante de las maduras.

-¿Takagi? -esto no le pareció a Rei, que hacia la pelirrosa pechugona del salón con Takashi y sus amigos, sabia que era amiga de la infancia de Komuro así como ella pero... -porque estaría Takagi contigo, bobo.

-Ese es mi problema -respondió a las palabras agresivas de la castaña.

-Hey tranquilos -Hisashi sabia que ella y su "amigo" no se llevaban bien, pero no sabia el porque.

De pronto, el celular de Imamura sonó. Le enviaron un mensaje de texto.

-Oye dice Morita que necesita ayuda con las cosas -dijo mas era un pretexto para sacar a su amigo de ver a su ex... amiga, sabiendo su mala relación que tenían tras haberle contado hace tiempo.

-Vamos -iba adelante de su amigo.

-Les guardamos un lugar -comento Igou.

-Gracias... -fue incomodo para Takashi, respiro aliviado cuando se alejaron lo suficiente de esos dos -te lo agradezco Imamura.

-Creí que habías superado lo de ella -pregunto, por el bien de su amigo.

-Aceptar su relación si, pero... aun me causa dolor el solo verla, me atrevo a decir que ahora la odio -exclamo acerca de Rei.

El mal sabor se extendió en su boca, vino a su memoria esos recuerdos dolorosos, donde Rei le prometía de niños que seria su esposa, mas solo fue una mentira, pues sus lazos se separaron por culpa de ambos y sus destinos jamás se unirían.

¡Slash! giro Imamura su cabeza, para ver a su amigo haber azotado su cabeza contra el arco de una de las puertas de las aulas vacías.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto, era raro verlo auto infringirse daño.

-No te preocupes -dijo Takashi, con su frente aun pegado en la pared -adelántate, luego te alcanzo.

-...Te dejo, viejo... -sabia que le hizo daño verla tan solo, tenia que dejarle solo un momento para aclarar sus emociones que según Takashi, él mismo decía ya no sentir nada por ella cuando era mentira, aun tenia sentimientos por Rei.

Entro al salón en el que se azoto la cabeza para poner sus manos sobre sus ojos y ahogar las lagrimas para que no salieran.

-Maldición -vocifero -como puedo olvidarla. Odio que tengas razón Saya... ¿Por qué aun la amo, sino me ama? -decía mirando por las ventanas.

-Problemas de amor adolecente, son de los mejores en el romance -ahora una voz desconocida y femenina tomo por desprevenido a Takashi, miro a ver a una chica con el uniforme de su escuela, complexiones delgadas y piel morena sentada del pupitre. Extrañamente takashi entro sin ver a alguien allí ¿de donde había salido? -es lindo ver que incluso un susodicho yakuza tenga problemas amorosos.

-Sabes de mi -pregunto Takashi, tras calmar sus lagrimas.

-Soy Yukikaze Mizuki, se quien eres Komuro Takashi, nieto del león de la península, y lo que pretendes. Admito que eres muy ambicioso y me atraen los chicos que son ambiciosos en verdad, pero tengo una misión -se levanto sobre el pupitre y revelo un arma poco peculiar, una pistola aparentemente de pólvora de las usadas hace algunos siglos atrás para apuntar a Takashi, ella era la otra taimanin -en la que te involucra verte morir.

-¿Y crees que lo conseguirás?

-A diferencia de Saeko-chan yo no tengo problemas para matarte -dijo y sin pensarlo jalo del gatillo, mas no se movió él sin impresionarse vio una espada katana interponerse entre él y la bala, era la espada de la hija de Asagi -que estas haciendo, Saeko.

-No dejare que lo mates -apareció, al igual que Yukikaze, Busujima tenia su ropa estudiantil puesta.

-Piensas que por ser hija de Asagi tendré piedad, cosas como el amor no es de una taimanin, por eso tu madre te rechazo en nuestro grupo, tu amor por ese chico te vuelve débil -dijo Mizuki, recargando su arma.

-Mi padre me enseño lo contrario.

Pistola contra espada lucharían, una por matar a Takashi a sangre fría, la otra por su amor de la infancia por ella. ¿quien ganaría? El acero o el plomo.


End file.
